Clan Uzumaki
by Meiou Zangetsu
Summary: Sigan la Historia de Uzumaki Naruto y Uzumaki Naruko, los gemelos con el deseo de regresar el Clan Uzumaki a su gloria, pero durante su camino descubrirán el pasado de los Uzumaki, así como todas las verdades sobre Konoha. Descubramos los secretos de Rikudou Sennin, toda la verdad detras de los Clanes Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki. Leve Naruto/Naruko/Harem.
1. Prologo

**Aquí**** les dejo esta nueva historia, espero les agrade. Para iniciar quiero advertirles que el Mangekyou Sharingan sera la fase final del Sharigan, el Sharingan Eterno no existe en este Fic, si quieren ver todos los Mangekyou incluidos en el Fic, pueden checar las imágenes en mi perfil.**

* * *

Prologo – Uzumaki, Uchiha, Senju

_Rikudou Sennin. El creador del Ninjutsu moderno, adorado como un Dios por el mundo. La historia cuenta que tiempo atrás Rikudou Sennin salvo al mundo de un monstro, Maou Juubi (Rey Demonio de Diez Colas). Al no encontrar una forma de vencerlo, Rikudou encerró al Juubi en su cuerpo convirtiéndose en el primer Jinchuuriki (Sacrificio Humano), con esto el gano el primer Doujutsu (Técnica Ocular), el Eien Rinnengan, unos ojos rojos con 6 aros con 9 tomoes. Rikudou Sennin fue llamado el salvador del mundo._

_Con el paso del tiempo Rikudou tuvo 3 hijos. El hijo mayor heredo los ojos de Rikudou, unos ojos rojos con 3 tomoes, lo llamaron Sharingan. El hijo del medio heredo el Chakra del Rikudou, un enorme Chakra con habilidades inimaginables. El hijo menor heredo el fuerte cuerpo del Rikudou otorgándole una gran fortaleza, él estaba muy unido espiritualmente a la naturaleza._

_En su lecho de muerte, Rikudou sabía que el Juubi escaparía, por eso separo el Chakra del Juubi en 9 partes alrededor del mundo, de esta forma nacieron los 9 Bijuus. Rikudou encerró el cuerpo del Juubi en una gran maza de rocas elevándolo al cielo, de esta manera nació la Luna. Por su separación con el Juubi, el Doujutsu del Rikudou cambio, ahora era de color rojo con 6 aros, lo llamo Rinnengan._

_Antes de morir Rikudou tenía que elegir un sucesor. El mayor decía que el poder traería la paz al mundo. El del medio que el amor traería la paz al mundo. El menor que la ambición traería la paz al mundo. Rikudou eligió al hijo del medio como su sucesor, los otros dos hermanos no aceptaron la decisión de Rikudou y pelearon entre sí, iniciando un camino de odio que se heredó a sus descendientes._

_Los descendientes del hijo mayor fueron llamados Uchiha. Los descendientes del hijo del medio fueron llamados Uzumaki. Los descendientes del hijo menor fueron llamados Senju. Con el paso de los años, las peleas entre estas familias continúo dejando un gran rastro de sangre en el camino._

Un chico de unos 12 años. De pelo negro rebelde de ojos negros, vestía un haori negro, un pantalón negro y unas sandalias negras. El chico caminaba por la orilla de un rio "Estoy tan aburrido, acaso no hay nada que hacer" dice el chico. De pronto el escucha un llanto "Que es eso?" se pregunta el chico. El avanzo un poco por el rio, cuando el llega al lugar donde escucha el llanto, el observa a una chica a la orilla del rio.

Una joven de 12 años. De pelo largo rojo de ojos negros, tiene un pequeño diamante purpura en su frente, vestía un kimono blanco con detalles verdes, en su cintura un listón negro, trae puestas unas sandalias negras "_Wow! Ella es linda_" pensó el chico "Porque lloras?" preguntó el chico. La chica se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar a una persona a su lado "Yo… yo…" decía la chica. De sus bellos ojos negros lagrimas caían sin control "_Que demonios hago!_" pensaba el chico asustado. En ese momento el chico solo abrazo a la joven, ella se sorprendido un poco, pero después se relajó en los brazos del chico.

"Gracias" dice la joven. De sus ojos podían observarse como poco a poco dejaban de salir lágrimas "Me llamo Madara, cuál es tu nombre?" dijo el chico "Mi nombre es Mito" decía la joven tallándose en un poco los ojos "Te vez mejor sin llorar" dice Madara sonriendo. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Mito "Puedo preguntar por qué lloras?" pregunta Madara. Unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Mito.

"Mi madre murió" responde Mito. Lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos "Ella murió protegiéndome de Ninjas del Clan Hagoromo" dice Mito llorando "Por qué tenía que morir, ella siempre fue una buena persona" dijo Mito llorando "_Clan Hagoromo? Si ella fue atacada, significa que ella es una Kunoichi_" pensaba Madara. El apretó un poco más el abrazo "Estoy seguro que tu madre está feliz de que estés viva, ella es tu madre después de todo, que madre no quiere que su hijo viva, no llores por su muerte, ella murió protegiendo lo que más quería" decía Madara.

"Se feliz, crece y viví, estoy seguro que eso es lo que ella quisiera" dice Madara sonriendo "Eso fue lo que me dijo mi madre antes de morir" dijo Madara sonriendo. Una mirada de sorpresa aparece en Mito "_El… el es diferente, el sonríe a pesar de todo este caos, su Chakra es tan cálido_" pensaba Mito sorprendida "Por qué sonríes a pesar de saber que tu madre murió?" pregunto Mito "Mi madre creía en la paz, ella dijo que si las personas llegan a entenderse, la paz será posible, yo creo en eso" decía Madara sonriendo.

"Viviré, creceré y seré fuerte, quiero cumplir el sueño de mi madre, crear la paz que ella tanto deseaba, un mundo donde no allá guerra, no más muertes, no más sacrificios, deseo crear ese mundo para mis hermanos" dice Madara sonriendo "Detener la Guerra de Clanes no es algo fácil, pero debe haber un modo, un día encontrare la manera de detener esta guerra" dijo Madara sonriendo "Estoy segura que lo harás" decía Mito. Una bella sonrisa estaba puesta en su rostro.

Madara estaba algo sorprendido, jamás en su vida había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa, tal vez solo en su madre y su hermana mayor, pero la sonrisa que Mito mostraba era tan cálida y relajante "Gracias, estaba tan triste por la pérdida de mi madre que olvide lo más importante" dice Mito sonriendo "Estoy segura que mi madre no estaría feliz si supiera que estoy aquí llorando por su muerte, muchas gracias por ayudarme Madara-Kun" dijo Mito sonriendo. Por primera vez en su vida Madara obtuvo un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro "No es nada" decía Madara sonrojado.

"Estas bien, estas un poco rojo?" pregunta Mito algo preocupada "Estoy bien!" grito Madara sonrojado. En ese momento Mito se levantó "Tengo que irme, mi padre y mi hermana pequeña de seguro están preocupados" dice Mito "Madara-Kun te prometo ayudarte a cumplir tu sueño, yo al igual que tu deseo encontrar la paz en el mundo, por eso te ayudare en tu camino" dijo Mito sonriendo. Ella salió corriendo del rio con una bella sonrisa en su rostro "Con que ayudarme, no me parece mala idea" decía Madara sonriendo.

Campamento del Clan Uzumaki…

Mito llego a la vivienda donde se hospedaban su hermana, su padre y ella "He vuelto" dice Mito sonriendo "Hola One-San" dijo una joven de 10 años. De pelo rojo algo corto, de ojos negros, vestía un kimono rojo con un listón negro en su cintura, ella usaba unas sandalias negras "One-San" decía la joven. En sus ojos podía verse un pequeño rio de lágrimas "No debes llorar Naoko, mama no estaría feliz si te ve llorando" dice Mito abrazando a su hermana "Pero…" dijo Naoko llorando "Te prometo que te protegeré, jamás dejare que te hagan daño" decía Mito abrazando a su hermana.

"Viviré, creceré y seré fuerte, te protegeré a ti y al Clan, te prometo que terminare con esta Guerra de Clanes, así viviremos una vida mejor" dice Mito sonriendo "_Estoy segura que lo lograremos, no es así Madara-Kun_" pensaba Mito sonriendo "Entonces yo me encargare de hacerte más fuerte" decía un hombre entrando al lugar. De pelo rojo corto algo rebelde, de ojos negros, vestía un haori blanco con un remolino rojo en la espalda, un pantalón negro, sandalias negras "Es hora de comenzar su entrenamiento, Mito, Naoko, las convertiré en dignas herederas del Clan Uzumaki" dice el hombre sonriendo "Padre" dijeron Mito y Naoko sorprendidas.

Cinco días después. En el bosque…

Madara estaba en el rio lanzando piedras, estas solo llegaban a la mitad del rio "Si lanzas de esa forma, la piedra jamás llegara al otro lado" dice un joven de 12 años. De pelo castaño corto, de ojos cafés, vestía un hakama blanco y una playera blanca, con sandalias de madera, trae una bufanda blanca sobre su cuello "Quién eres?" pregunto Madara "Me llamo Hashirama" responde el joven. El lanzo una piedra, la piedra retobo varias veces en el rio llegando al otro lado "_Su forma de lanzar, es como si lanzara un shuriken_" pensó Madara al observar a Hashirama.

"Madara-Kun" se escuchó la voz de una chica cerca de los jóvenes. Cuando ambos voltearon a donde se escuchó la voz, observaron a una joven pelirroja de ojos negros "Quien es ella?" pregunta Hashirama "Mito" dice Madara sorprendido "Ha pasado tiempo Madara-Kun" dijo Mito sonriendo "Que haces aquí?" pregunto Madara "Quería verte" responde Mito "Oh! Eso es dulce!" exclama Hashirama "Cállate!" grito Madara sonrojado.

"Jajaja son tan graciosos" reía Hashirama sin control "Cállate! Eres demasiado molesto!" grito Madara enojado. Mito solo los observaba algo confundida "No tienes que ser tan malo" dice Hashirama deprimido "No te hagas la víctima, tú fuiste el que iniciaste esto!" gritaba Madara "Tal vez deberían calmarse un poco" dijo Mito con una bella sonrisa. En ese momento un cuerpo apareció flotando en el rio, Hashirama se acercó un poco al cuerpo "Esta muerto, parece ser un miembro del Clan Hagoromo" decía Hashirama observando el cadáver.

Mito observo el cadáver con atención, miles de sentimientos revueltos dentro de ella, ira, enojo, odio, tristeza, compasión. Madara observaba a Mito, el podía ver en los ojos de Mito todas las emociones encontrabas al ver al miembro del Clan Hagoromo muerto "Tranquila, yo estoy aquí contigo" dice Madara tocando el hombro de Mito. Ella al instante se calma "Gracias" susurro Mito "La guerra pronto comenzara, será mejor que me vaya" dijo Hashirama. En un instante el se había ido del lugar.

"El es un Ninja" dice Mito "Si lo es" dijo Madara "No te dijo su apellido?" pregunto Mito "No revelar el apellido es una de las reglas principales de los Ninja" responde Madara sonriendo "Uzumaki Mito" decía Mito. Madara se sorprendido bastante, como es que ella le decía su apellido tan a la ligera, pero lo más sorprendente es que Mito es una Uzumaki, uno de los 3 Clanes más temidos "Porque me lo dices?" pregunto Madara sorprendido "Porque puedo confiar en ti, algo dentro de mi me dice que puedo confiar plenamente en ti" responde Mito sonriendo.

"Uzumaki Mito, es un hermoso nombre" dice Madara sonriendo. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Mito "Gracias" dijo Mito sonrojada "Uchiha Madara" decía Madara. Mito se sorprendido un poco, pero luego sonrió, ella abrazo a Madara "Gracias por confiar en mi" dice Mito sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Madara "_Hay algo diferente en ella, no sé qué es, pero siento que puedo confiar plenamente en Mito_" pensaba Madara con una sonrisa.

_Desde ese momento, Madara, Mito y Hashirama empezaron a reunirse en el rio, ellos hablaban sobre la vida, la guerra, entrenaban juntos, pero jamás mostraban sus técnicas del Clan. Los 3 tenían algo en común, los 3 deseaban la paz, ellos querían que la Guerra entre Clanes acabara, querían un mundo donde sus hermanos vivieran felices. En un tiempo los 3 se consideraban amigos, pero todo eso termino en un solo día._

Madara, Mito y Hashirama hacían su reunión habitual en el rio "Primero lanzaremos una piedra como manera de saludo" dice Madara muy serio "Muy bien" dijo Hashirama. Mito solo miro con seriedad a Madara, los 3 lanzaron una piedra, Madara a Hashirama, Hashirama a Mito y Mito a Madara. Cuando los 3 observaron las piedras, todas ellas tenían algo escrito _¡Corre! ¡Los observan! ¡Es una trampa!_ "Lo siento, pero recordé que tengo algo que hacer hoy" decía Madara sonriendo "Muy bien, nos veremos mañana" dice Hashirama "Adiós" dijo Mito sonriendo.

En ese instante 6 personas aparecen en el lugar "Parece ser que tuvimos la misma idea, Senju Betsuma, Uzumaki Kazuo" dice un hombre. De 35 años, pelo negro largo de ojos negros, viste un haori negro, pantalón negro y sandalias negras, una espada estaba en su mano "Tobirama, Naoko" dijo un chico de 10 años. De pelo negro largo de ojos negros, viste un haori negro, pantalón negro y sandalias negras, en su espalda esta una espada.

"Así parece, Uchiha Tajima, Uzumaki Kazuo" dice un hombre. De 37 años, pelo largo castaño de ojos cafés, viste un pantalón negro, playera negra, sandalias negras, tiene puesta una armadura roja, una espada está en su espalda "Izuna, Naoko" dijo un chico de 11 años. Pelo blanco corto, de ojos rojos, viste una playera azul, pantalón azul, sandalias azules y una armadura azul, trae una espada en su cintura "A diferencia de ustedes, yo solo vine para proteger a mi hija, tuve un mal presentimiento" decía un hombre.

Es un hombre de 38 años con la apariencia de 25. Tiene el pelo rojo corto algo rebelde, ojos negros, viste una playera negra con un remolino rojo en la espalda, pantalón negro y sandalias negras, tiene una katana en su mano "Esos son Uchiha Izuna y Senju Tobirama" dice una joven de 10 años. De pelo corto rojo, de ojos negros, viste un kimono rojo que llega hasta sus muslos, tiene puestas unas medias negras, usa unas sandalias negras, en su cintura esta una katana.

"Con que un mal presentimiento" dice Tajima con burla "Sin duda los Uzumaki son de temer, ese sexto sentido que poseen es peligroso" dijo Butsuma con seriedad "Acérquense a mi hija y lo pagaran caro, Uchiha Tajima, Senju Butsuma" decía Kazuo con seriedad. Un instinto asesino muy grande se sentía por todo el lugar "Así que eres un Uchiha" dijo Hashirama observando a Madara. Una expresión de enojo estaba en su rostro.

Izuna y Tobirama se lanzaron a luchar, ambos estrellaron sus espadas. Butsuma y Tajima saltaron, Tajima lanzo unos cuchillos, uno hacia Tobirama y otro hacia Mito, Betsuma lanzo unos kunais, uno a Izuna y otro a Mito "_**Tensa (Cadenas Celestiales)**_" exclama Kazuo. Unas cadenas blancas salen del cuerpo de Kazuo, las cadenas bloquean los cuchillos y los kunais lanzados por Tajima y Betsuma "Dejen a los niños fuera de la pelea" dice Kazuo con seriedad.

"Eres demasiado blando Uzumaki Kazuo" dice Tajima burlonamente "Ellos son Ninjas, ya están listos para morir" dijo Betsuma con seriedad "Aun son unos niños, tienen derecho a vivir su niñez con normalidad" decía Kazuo enojado "Ustedes, traidores!" grito Hashirama enojado. El lanzo dos kunai, uno hacia Madara y otro hacia Mito, antes de que los kunai llegaran, unos cuchillos se interponen entre ellos "Parece que llegue a tiempo" dice una joven de 15 años.

Es una bella joven, de largo pelo negro de ojos negros, viste un haori negro con una falda negra corta, ella usa unas medias negras y sandalias negras, en su cintura una katana roja "Yuko" dice Madara sorprendido "Hermana" dijo Izuna con alegría "Eso estuvo muy cerca" decía Yuko sonriendo. Posee un cuerpo esbelto, piernas largas, una fina cintura y pechos Copa-C "_Hashirama trato de matar a Mito_" pensó Madara sorprendido. Enojo e ira corría por el cuerpo de Madara sin control.

"Tu trataste de matarnos, acaso no somos amigos" dice Madara enojado "Tu y Mito me traicionaron, nunca dijeron que eran parte del Clan Uchiha y Uzumaki, muchos de mi Clan han muerto a manos de sus Clanes, los Uchiha asesinaron a mi hermano menor Itama, los Uzumaki asesinaron a mi mejor amigo Kawarama" dijo Hashirama enojado "Hashirama!" grito Madara enojado. Sus ojos cambiaron, ahora son de color rojo con un tomoe "Su Sharingan despertó" decía Izuna con alegría "Parece ser que si ganamos algo después de todo" dice Tajima sonriendo.

"_Despertó su Sharingan, su ira fue tanta al saber que esa chica Uzumaki iba a morir, su enojo y preocupación hizo que despertara su Sharingan_" pensaba Yuko "_Esos ojos"_ pensó Mito sorprendida "_Sus ojos no son como los demás Uchiha, estos no muestran odio, muestran ira y preocupación, esos ojos despertaron al saber que perdería a alguien querido_" piensa Kazuo "_Ese joven Uchiha se preocupa por mi hija, así que esta es la amistad de la cual me hablaste Mito_" pensó Kazuo con una sonrisa.

"Uchiha Madara, Uzumaki Mito, desde hoy seremos enemigos, los veré en el campo de batalla" dice Hashirama con una expresión de ira y odio "Hashirama" dijo Madara enojado observándolo con su Sharingan. Mito solo los observaba a ambos con tristeza "Siento una nueva guerra" decía Mito en un susurro con gran tristeza.

_Desde ese día, los Clanes Senju, Uchiha y Uzumaki iniciaron una batalla sin fin, durante los próximos 10 años estas batallas dejarían un gran rastro de sangre. Por alguna extraña razón las batallas siempre fueron Senju vs Uchiha o Senju vs Uzumaki, jamás los Uzumaki y los Uchiha iniciaron una batalla, esto fue gracias a un acuerdo pactado por los actuales líderes del Clan Uchiha y el Clan Uzumaki, Uchiha Madara y Uzumaki Mito._

_Pero un día, el Clan Uchiha y el Clan Uzumaki decidieron parar las batallas, formaron una alianza e hicieron un tratado de paz con el Clan Senju. El actual líder del Clan Senju, Senju Hashirama acepto el acuerdo con la intención de hacer un pueblo único donde vivieran los 3 Clanes, por medio de este pacto se formó la Aldea de Konoha. Los Uzumaki durante ese tiempo fundaron su propia Aldea, ellos la llamaron la Aldea de Uzushio, en el nuevo país Uzu no Kuni._

_En un acuerdo mutuo, Madara y Mito decidieron que Hashirama fuera el líder de la Aldea, convirtiéndose en el Shodaime Hokage. Hashirama realizo un acto matrimonial entre el y la líder del Clan Uzumaki, Uzumaki Mito. Sin embargo, Mito rechazo el acto matrimonial, rechazando su lugar como líder del Clan Uzumaki, el cargo de líder paso a su hermana menor, Uzumaki Naoko. Al final Hashirama y Naoko se casaron._

_Hashirama usando su puesto como Hokage, uso su poder para controlar a pequeños Clanes y pequeñas Aldeas. Madara se enojó por los actos egoístas de Hashirama. Un día Hashirama llego al límite, a Hashirama le empezó a gustar el poder, el poder que le permitiría que la Aldea de Konoha fuera la mejor del mundo, de esta manera el tendría el control del mundo. Madara en un acto final, se enfrentó contra Hashirama, pero hubo muchos imprevistos en el camino._

Dos hombres peleaban a la par, uno cargaba un abanico y una katana, el otro una gran espada y un rollo sobre su espalda "Entrégame al Kyubi, Madara, el será un arma perfecta para la Aldea" dice un hombre de pelo largo castaño de ojos cafés "Has caído demasiado bajo Hashirama, solo por poder llegar a esto, has asesinado a Naoko, tu propia esposa" exclama un hombre de pelo largo negro con unos ojos rojos con 3 tomoes. Este hombre estaba sobre un gran zorro rojo de nueve colas, es el Bijuu más poderoso de los nueve, el Kyubi.

"Naoko solo fue un instrumento en mis planes, solo necesitaba los Genes del Clan Uzumaki" dice Hashirama sonriendo "_**Mokuton Jukai Koutan (Elemento Madera. Nacimientos de Arboles)**_" exclama Hashirama. Miles de ramas empezaron a salir del suelo rodeando al Kyubi y a Madara "_**Mangekyou Sharingan**_" exclama Madara. Los ojos de Madara cambiaron, ahora son unos ojos rojos con un círculo negro con 3 pequeños círculos rojos, en medio un punto negro "_**Mokuton Mokuryuu (Elemento Madera. Dragón de Madera)**_" exclama Hashirama.

Un dragón de madera apareció del suelo, el aprisiono al Kyubi "_**Bijuudama**_" exclama Madara. El Kyubi lanzo una gran esfera de energía oscura, la esfera destrozo al dragón de madera, la esfera iba directo hacia Hashirama "_**Mokuton Mokujin (Elemento Madera. Hombre de Madera)**_" exclama Hashirama. Un enorme humanoide de madera aparece debajo de Hashirama, el humanoide de madera para la Bijuudama con su brazo.

El humanoide de madera agarro con fuerza la esfera oscura, el lanzo la esfera oscura hacia Madara "_**Susanou**_" exclama Madara. Un gran humanoide envuelto en fuego azul aparece alrededor de Madara, el humanoide sostiene dos largas katanas hechas de fuego azul, el bloquea la esfera oscura con sus dos katanas. Una gran explosión emerge en el lugar "_**Susanou no Kyubi**_" exclama Madara "_**Mokuton Houbi**_" exclama Hashirama. La explosión arraso con todo el lugar creando una gran nube de humo.

Cuando el humo se disipa, vemos al Kyubi envuelto en la armadura del Susanou de Madara, unos brazos salían de la espalda del Kyubi, estos brazos sostenía las katanas de fuego azul. En el lugar donde estaba Hashirama, está un gran escudo de madera con la imagen de un ogro "Buena defensa" dice Madara. El Susanou Kyubi ataca con una katana de fuego azul, la katana logra cortar el escudo de Hashirama, el Susanou Kyubi ataco con su otra katana de fuego azul "_**Mokuton Hotei**_" exclama Hashirama.

Dos grandes manos de madera salen del suelo deteniendo la katana de fuego azul, 10 manos más de madera salen del suelo alrededor del Kyubi. Con la otra katana de fuego azul, el Susanou Kyubi logra cortar las manos de madera "_**Bijuudama**_" exclama Madara. El Kyubi formaba otra esfera oscura "_**Susanou**_" exclama Madara. El Susanou entierra una katana de fuego azul en la esfera oscura, esta sale disparada hacia Hashirama "_**Kushiyose Gojuu Rashoumon (Invocación. Cinco Rashoumon)**_" exclama Hashirama.

5 grandes puertas con las caras de demonios aparecen frente a Hashirama, la esfera oscura con la katana de fuego azul se estrella con las puertas provocando una enorme explosión de energía "_Estamos destruyendo todo el campo de batalla_" pensó Madara "_No tengo otra opción_" pensaba Hashirama "_**Senpou (Arte Sabio)**_" exclama Hashirama. Unas marcas rojas aparecieron en sus ojos y pasaban alrededor de su rostro, un círculo rojo apareció en su frente, sus ojos cambiaron a un color amarillo.

"_**Senpou Mokuton Shinsuusenju (Arte Sabio. Elemento Madera. Diez Mil Manos)**_" exclama Hashirama. Un gran Buda de madera, sentado en una posición de loto, detrás del miles de manos de madera "Gracias a los Genes Uzumaki, mi Arte Sabio es más poderoso" dice Hashirama sonriendo "_**Choujou Kebutsu (Golpe de la Cumbre)**_" exclama Hashirama. Las diez mil manos se dirigieron hacia Madara en puños "_**Yasaka no Magatama**_" exclama Madara. Miles de tomoes hechos de fuego azul salieron disparados hacia las diez mil manos.

_Cuando ambos ataques chocaron, provoco una gran explosión que podía observarse a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Desde ese día el campo de batalla fue conocido como el Valle del Fin. La historia cuenta que tanto Uchiha Madara como Senju Hashirama murieron en la batalla. Una cosa es segura, el camino de sangre creado por los Uchiha, Uzumaki y Senju, no ha terminado._

* * *

_**Se aceptan todo tipo de comentario n.n**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Primer Cap. **

* * *

Capítulo 1 – Yondaime

Konoha…

Dentro de la torre Hokage está llevándose a cabo la reunión del Consejo y el Hokage. Un hombre de 20 años, de pelo largo rubio algo rebelde, de ojos azules, vestía un pantalón azul, una playera azul de manga larga, sandalias azules, encima una capa blanca con llamas rojas con la palabra Yondaime escrita en la espalda. Este hombre es el Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

"Lo siento Sandaime, pero no lo haré" dice Minato con seriedad. Frente a Minato están sentados los 6 ancianos más importantes de Konoha, el Consejo y el Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen "Minato, esto es por el bien de la Aldea, tu hijo nacerá muy pronto, será un niño con los Genes Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki, será un arma importante para Konoha" dijo Hiruzen "Tus sentimientos nublan tu mente, recuerda que todo esto es por el bien de la Aldea" decía un anciano con vendas en su ojo izquierdo y su brazo. Este hombre es Shimura Danzo.

"Tu hijo será el Shinobi perfecto que Hashirama-Sama busco por mucho tiempo, según las palabras de Tobirama-Sensei un niño con los Genes Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki podría convertirse en el Shinobi más poderoso del mundo" dice una anciana. Ella es Utatane Koharu "Hemos quedado muy bajos de recursos después de la Tercera Guerra Mundial Ninja, necesitamos todo lo posible para mantener a Konoha como la Aldea más fuerte del mundo, tenemos que aprovechar todas las oportunidades a nuestra disposición" dijo un anciano. El es Mitokado Homura.

"Su deber es velar por el bien de la Aldea, Yondaime Hokage, un Hokage que no puede ver la importancia de la Aldea no merece ser Hokage" dice un anciano algo gordo. El es Akimichi Torifu "Senju Tobirama, nuestro Nidaime Hokage, dejo en nuestras manos proteger la Aldea de Konoha sobre todas las cosas, eres heredero de Senju Hashirama tu más que nadie debes preocuparte por el bien de la Aldea" dijo un anciano. El es Uchiha Kagami "No utilizare a mi hijo como un arma, es cierto que mi deber como Hokage es proteger la Aldea, pero mi deber más importante, como padre es proteger a mi familia, para mí eso es lo más importante" decía Minato.

"No permitiré que mi hijo sea utilizado como un arma para la Aldea, el vivirá una infancia feliz, si el desea ser un Ninja, que así sea, pero mientras tanto no permitiré que pongan sus manos encima" dice Minato. Su Chakra estaba causando una gran presión en el ambiente, las paredes de la sala y el suelo se cuartearon "Esta reunión ha terminado" dijo Minato saliendo de la sala "Y ese es el Yondaime, creo que te equivocaste al elegirlo Sarutobi" dijo Danzo "El era la mejor opción, su nombre es reconocido por todo el mundo, quien mejor como Hokage que el Rayo Amarillo, el hombre que termino la Tercera Guerra Mundial Ninja" decía Hiruzen con seriedad.

"Tal vez no coincida con nosotros, pero es una buena pantalla para Konoha, Namikaze Minato no es lo que esperábamos, pero es un excelente instrumento para Konoha" decía Hiruzen "Debo decir que es un desperdicio de talento, su forma de pensar llevara a Konoha a su destrucción" dijo Kagami "No tiene ningún parecido con Hashirama-Sama o Tobirama-Sensei" decía Koharu "Creo que podemos echarle la culpa a Namikaze Kouta y a Tsunade-Hime por tener un hijo que no es digno del nombre Senju" dice Homura.

Konoha…

Una pelirroja de 20 años, de largo pelo rojo, de ojos grises, tiene el vientre hinchado, actualmente ella está embarazada, tiene unos pechos Copa-D, una fina cintura y largas piernas, viste una blusa blanca sin mangas, una falda negra larga que llega un poco más abajo de sus rodillas, encima un largo delantal café, tiene puestas unas sandalias negras "Así que tuviste gemelos Mikoto" dice la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa.

"Así es, sus nombres son Sasuke y Tsuruko" dijo una mujer de 20 años. De largo pelo negro de ojos negros, tiene una esbelta figura, pechos Copa-D, una firme cintura y largas piernas, viste una blusa de manga larga negra, una falda negra y tiene puestas unas sandalias negras "Tu pronto tendrás a tu hijo, Kushina, deberías pensar en un nombre" dice la mujer pelinegra "Ya lo tengo, si es niña será Naruko, si es niño Naruto" dijo la mujer pelirroja sonriendo "Mi hijo y los tuyos serán de la misma edad, seria grandioso si se convirtieran en grandes amigos" decía Kushina.

"Estoy segura que serán grandes amigos, de eso nos encargaremos nosotras, después de todo somos mejores amigas" dice Mikoto sonriendo. En ese momento un Anbu apareció ente ellas "Kushina-Sama, todo está preparado, por favor sígame" dijo el Anbu "De acuerdo, nos vemos después Mikoto" decía Kushina "Más tarde iré a visitarte, solo dejare a mis hijos en casa" dice Mikoto sonriendo "Muy bien, ya quiero que mis hijos conozcan a su tía jajaja" dijo Kushina riéndose "Oye!" exclama Mikoto enojada.

Horas Después. A las afueras de Konoha…

"Wah!" se escuchan los llantos de dos recién nacidos, un niño y una niña, ambos de pelo rubio "Felicidades, son unos saludables gemelos" dice la enfermera con una sonrisa "Por fin soy padre" dijo Minato con una sonrisa. Pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus ojos "Naruko, Naruto, me alegra conocerlos" decía Kushina abrazando a ambos recién nacidos "Kushina, sé que estas cansada, pero debemos sellar por completo al Kyubi" dice Minato secándose las lágrimas.

"Permítame Kushina-Sama" dice la enfermera cargando a ambos gemelos "Empecemos" dijo Minato poniendo sus manos en el estómago de Kushina "Kya!" se escuchó un grito. La enfermera cayo muerta al suelo, cerca de ella está un hombre con una capucha negra de cuerpo completo, sobre su rostro una máscara naranja con un orificio, el orificio solo mostraba su ojo derecho "Yondaime Hokage Minato, aléjate de la Jinchuuriki o tus hijos morirán a la edad temprana de un minuto" decía el enmascarado. Él tiene un kunai en su mano apuntando hacia Naruto y Naruko.

"_Como fue que atravesó la barrera_" pensaba Minato "Ugh!" exclama Kushina de dolor. El sello de su estómago empezó a expandirse, unas marcas negras corrían por su cuerpo "Kushina" dice Minato preocupado "_El sello aún no está listo_" piensa MInato "Aléjate de la Jinchuuriki" dijo el enmascarado. El lanzo a los bebes al aire, unos kunai iban hacia Naruto y Naruko "_**Shunpo (Paso Veloz)**_" exclama Minato. A gran velocidad recupero a los pequeños Naruto y Naruko alejándose del enmascarado "Sin dudas eres el Rayo Amarillo" decía el enmascarado.

Unos sellos explosivos estaban en las mantas de Naruto y Naruko. Minato agarro a Naruto y Naruko rápidamente "_**Hiraishin (Dios del Trueno Volador)**_" exclama Minato. En un parpadeo dorado Minato desapareció junto a Naruto y Naruko. Ellos aparecieron en un cabaña lejos de Konoha, en un rápido movimiento Minato arranco las mantas de Naruto y Naruko, el tiro las mantas "_**Shunpo (Paso Veloz)**_" exclama Minato. A gran velocidad sale de la cabaña, segundos después la cabaña explota esparciéndose en pedazos por todo el territorio.

"Me alegro que estén bien" dice MInato con una sonrisa. Sobre sus brazos, Naruto y Naruko estaban sanos y a salvos "_El va tras Kushina, me obligo a usar el Hiraishin para sepáranos. Debo darme prisa_" pensaba Minato "_**Hiraishin (Dios del Trueno Volador)**_" exclama Minato. En un parpadeo dorado desapareció de la zona. Minato apareció en una habitación dentro de la finca Namikaze, el dejo a Naruto y Naruko sobre una cama "Volveré pronto" dijo Minato. El desapareció en un parpadeo dorado.

En las montañas, cerca de Konoha…

"Que es lo que quieres?" pregunta Kushina. Ella estaba amarraba a unos pilares de roca por medio de las marcas negras de su sello "Vine para arrancarte al Kyubi de tu estómago y destruir Konoha" responde el enmascarado "Parece ser que Minato puso la marca de su Hiraishin en el sello de tu estómago, debo apresurarme" dice el enmascarado. El se retiró un poco la máscara dejando ver su ojo izquierdo "_**Mangekyou Sharingan**_" exclama el enmascarado. Su Sharingan cambio de forma, ahora es un circulo negro con un punto rojo y 3 líneas gruesas negras.

"_Ese ojo! Es el Mangekyou Sharingan de Uchiha Izuna_" pensaba Kushina sorprendida. El enmascarado observo con su Mangekyou directamente a los ojos de Kushina. En un instante el enmascarado estaba dentro de la mente de Kushina. El Kyubi estaba amarrado por medio de cadenas y estacas a una gran bola de lava "Tu eres!" rugía Kyubi. El enmascarado solo observo a los ojos al Kyubi, los ojos del Kyubi cambiaron, ahora eran rojos con 3 tomoes "Ven a mi Kyubi" dice el enmascarado.

Una capa de Chakra rojo empezó a formarse alrededor de Kushina, del sello de su estómago, una masa de color negro-rojizo empezó a salir, la masa negra-rojiza tomo la forma de un enorme zorro de nueve colas. Kushina cayó al suelo "Iremos a Konoha" dice el enmascarado "Espera" susurro Kushina. Sus ojos son de color rojo con 3 tomoes "Así que sigues viva, princesa ilegitima del Clan Uchiha, si no fuera por los Genes Uzumaki en tu cuerpo ya hubieras muerto" dijo el enmascarado "Lo sabes?" pregunto Kushina en un susurro algo sorprendida.

"Conozco todo sobre ti Uzumaki Kushina, se exactamente quienes fueron tus padres" responde el enmascarado "Kyubi! Aplasta a tu antigua Jinchuuriki" dice el enmascarado. El Kyubi ataco con su garra a Kushina, en un instante el Kyubi aplasto a Kushina. Cerca del lugar apareció un parpadeo dorado, Minato está sobre unos árboles, en sus brazos estaba Kushina sana y salva "Un pequeño destello de esperanza" dijo el enmascarado "Minato, están Naruto y Naruko a salvo?" pregunto Kushina en un susurro "Si, están en un lugar seguro" responde Minato. Una mirada fría aparece en el rostro de Minato, el desaparee en un parpadeo dorado.

Finca Namikaze…

Minato y Kushina aparecieron en una habitación, Minato coloco suavemente a Kushina en la cama, en ellas estaban Naruto y Naruko dormidos "Naruto, Naruko" dice Kushina con lágrimas en sus ojos abrazando a sus hijos. Minato se colocó una capa blanca con llamas rojas, la palabra Yondaime escrita en la espalda "Gracias Minato, buena suerte" dijo Kushina sonriendo "Volveré antes de lo que te imaginas" decía Minato. El desapareció en un parpadeo dorado.

Konoha…

El enmascarado apareció en medio de Konoha por medio de un vórtice dimensional "_**Kushiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación)**_" exclama el enmascarado. En una gran nube de humo, el Kyubi apareció en todo su esplendor "Destruye todo, Kyubi" ordeno el enmascarado. El Kyubi empezó a destruir todo en su paso. Encima de la cabeza del Yondaime Hokage, en un parpadeo dorado, Minato apareció sobre ella, el Kyubi fijo su vista en Minato.

"Ya has notado mi presencia" dice Minato. El Kyubi preparo una gran esfera de color negro, la esfera salió disparada hacia Minato, el saco un kunai de tres puntas, rápidamente empezó a formar sellos "_**Jikuukan Kekkai (Barrera Espacio-Tiempo)**_" exclama Minato. Un gran sello apareció en el aire, cuando la esfera oscura se estrelló contra el sello, la esfera oscura desapareció al instante. A varios kilómetros lejos de Konoha, una gran explosión apareció, la explosión podía observarse desde Konoha "_Tengo que buscar lugares muy alejados_" pensó Minato.

El enmascarado apareció detrás de Minato en un vórtice dimensional, Minato ataco al enmascarado con su kunai de tres puntas, pero el atravesó el cuerpo del enmascarado sorprendiéndose, el enmascarado agarro a Minato del brazo "Yo soy tu oponente" dice el enmascarado "_**Kamui**_" exclama el enmascarado. Minato empezaba a ser absorbido por un vórtice dimensional "_**Hiraishin (Dios del Trueno Volador)**_" exclama Minato. Antes de ser absorbido por completo, Minato desapareció en un parpadeo dorado.

Minato apareció en un parpadeo dorado en el bosque "_Mi ataque lo atravesó, hizo intangible su cuerpo y en un instante volvió a ser sólido, que demonios hizo?_" pensaba Minato. Un vórtice dimensional apareció en el bosque, de el apareció el enmascarado "No escaparas" dice el enmascarado. Minato pudo observar con atención el ojo derecho a través del orificio de su máscara, el ojo es de color rojo con un shuriken de 3 puntas, con un punto rojo en medio, unas líneas negras por las orillas que juntaban al shuriken.

"_Eso es un Mangekyou Sharingan_" pensó Minato sorprendido "_Derroto a varios Anbus, supo de la debilidad del sello del Kyubi durante el parto, pudo cruzar nuestra barrera más poderosa con facilidad, el uso del Sharingan y Mangekyou Sharingan, capaz de poder controlar al Kyubi, solo conozco a una persona capaz de lograr eso_" piensa Minato "Eres Uchiha Madara? Aunque no lo creo, el murió hace mucho tiempo" dice Minato "Algunas historias pueden ser falsas" dijo el enmascarado. El bajo su capucha dejando a la vista su pelo negro corto algo rebelde.

El enmascarado se lanzó hacia Minato, el se lanzó hacia el enmascarado con un kunai de tres puntas en su mano. Minato atravesó el cuerpo del enmascarado, el enmascarado atrapo a Minato por medio de unas cadenas atadas a sus manos "_**Hiraishin (Dios del Trueno Volador)**_" exclama Minato. El desapareció en un parpadeo dorado, Minato apareció unos metros alejado del enmascarado. Minato lanzo su kunai de tres puntas, el kunai atravesó el cuerpo del enmascarado "_**Rasengan (Bola Espiral)**_" exclama Minato. Una esfera de Chakra se crea en su mano.

El enmascarado estaba a punto de tocar a Minato "_Eres mío_" pensó el enmascarado. En un parpadeo dorado Minato desapareció, Minato apareció sobre el enmascarado, el estrello el Rasengan en la espalda del enmascarado sepultando en el suelo "_Maldición, se teletransporto después de lanzar el kunai_" pensó el enmascarado "Ese fue mi _**Nino Hiraishin (Dios del Trueno Volador Nivel 2)**_" dice Minato. En un rápido movimiento Minato coloco un sello en la espalda del enmascarado.

El enmascarado se alejó de un salto de Minato, su brazo empezó a salirse de su cuerpo, una especie de masa blanca caía de su brazo "_**Hiraishin (Dios del Trueno Volador)**_" exclama Minato. El apareció en un parpadeo dorado frente al enmascarado, Minato enterró su kunai de tres puntas en el estómago del enmascarado "_El coloco un sello en mi cuerpo_" pensó el enmascarado sorprendido "_**Keiyaku Fuuin (Sello de Contrato)**_" exclama Minato. El toca el cuerpo del enmascarado, un sello aparece sobre su pecho "Intentas quitarme el control del Kyubi" dice el enmascarado.

"Eso ya lo hice" dice Minato. Los ojos del Kyubi cambiaron, pasaron del Sharingan a unos ojos de color rojo con rasgadura, el Kyubi salió de la Aldea, aterrizo cerca de la salida de Konoha "Realmente mereces el título de Yondaime Hokage, pero un día el Kyubi volverá a ser mío, todo el mundo estará bajo mis pies, tengo muchas puertas abiertas para lograrlo" dijo el enmascarado. El desapareció en un vórtice dimensional "_Algo me dice que no miente_" pensó Minato preocupado.

Konoha…

Minato apareció encima de las cabezas Hokage "_Esto es terrible_" pensó Minato observando la destrucción que había causado el Kyubi "_**Shunpo (Paso Veloz)**_" exclama Minato. En un instante Minato apareció encima del Kyubi "_**Kushiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación)**_" exclama Minato. En una nube de humo, un enorme sapo de color rojo con una pipa en su boca apareció encima del Kyubi aplastándolo "Mantenlo quieto por un momento, necesito mucho Chakra para alejarlo de aquí" dice Minato "Soy enorme, pero no hago milagros" dijo Gamabunta.

"_**Hiraishin (Dios del Trueno Volador)**_" exclama Minato. En un parpadeo dorado, tanto Minato como el Kyubi desaparecieron, ambos aparecieron en la finca Namikaze, el enorme tamaño del Kyubi destruyo por completo la finca. Minato apareció cerca de la finca Namikaze con Kushina, Naruto y Naruko en sus brazos "Debo colocar una barrera" dice Minato "Mi Chakra esta por agotarse, pero puedo hacerlo" dijo Kushina "_**Tensa Kekkai (Barrera Cadenas Celestiales)**_" exclama Kushina.

Unas cadenas blancas salieron del cuerpo de Kushina, las cadenas aprisionaron al Kyubi, también crearon un campo de protección con la forma de un circulo "Kushina" dice Minato preocupado "Yo sellare al Kyubi dentro de mí, moriré pero así evitare que el Kyubi aparezca por un largo tiempo" dijo Kushina sonriendo "Si algo lamento es no poder ver crecer a Naruto y Naruko" decía Kushina sonriendo "Los veras, mi deber como Hokage es proteger la Aldea, pero no me interesa eso, en este momento protegeré a mi familia" dice Minato con seriedad.

"_**Jijun Jutsu Kakuan Nitten Suishu (Técnica de Sumisión. Regreso a Estado Humano)**_" exclama Minato. Varias ramas salieron del suelo aprisionando al Kyubi, el Kyubi empezaba a cerrar sus ojos, pero aún se mantenía despierto "Es verdad que nuestras técnicas de sumisión no son tan buenos como los de Uzumaki Mito o Senju Hashirama, pero aún son lo suficientemente fuertes para contenerte por un tiempo" dice Minato observando al Kyubi "Yo sellare al Kyubi, tú debes vivir por el bien de nuestros hijos" dijo Minato sonriendo.

"Sellare la mitad del Kyubi dentro de mí, la otra mitad la sellare en Naruto y Naruko, el Chakra en Naruko y el alma en Naruto, de esta manera la Aldea no podrá usar a nuestros hijos como armas, pero tampoco romperemos el equilibrio entre los Bijuu" dice Minato "_**Shiki Fuujin (Sello Consumidor del Dios de la Muerte)**_" exclama Minato "Minato" sususrro Kushina preocupada. Detrás de Minato apareció el Dios de la Muerte, un hombre fantasmal de aspecto demoniaco de pelo largo blanco y unos pequeños cuernos, un enorme cuchillo estaba en su boca.

El Dios de la Muerte mete su brazo dentro del alma de Minato, una mano fantasma sale del cuerpo de Minato, la mano fantasma agarra con fuerza el Kyubi "Te maldigo Yondaime!" exclama el Kyubi con rabia "_**Sello**_" exclama Minato. Gran parte del Chakra del Kyubi sale de su cuerpo, el Chakra es jalado hacia el estómago de Minato sellándolo por completo, por culpa de esto el tamaño del Kyubi se redujo "Planeas sellarme dentro de los niños" decía el Kyubi con enojo. Kushina a causa del cansancio perdió un poco la conciencia.

El Kyubi aprovecho el descuido para atacar con su garra a los niños, pero Minato se dio cuenta de su acto "_**Mokuton Hotei**_" exclama Minato. Unas enormes manos de madera detienen el ataque del Kyubi, otras manos aprisionan al Kyubi con gran fuerza. Kushina logro recuperar el control de sus cadenas, ella puso más fuerza en las cadenas "Tu ganas, por primera vez ganas una discusión" dice Kushina "Gracias Kushina, _**Kushiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación)**_" exclama Minato. Un sapo negro con naranja aparece con un gran rollo.

"Yondaime, que ha pasado!" exclama el sapo asustado "Gamatora, por favor guarda la llave, llévala inmediatamente al Templo Uzumaki" dice Minato "De acuerdo, adiós" dijo Gamatora desapareciendo en una nube de humo "Naruto, Naruko, perdónenme por no poder estar con ustedes, el mejor consejo que les puedo dejar es, obedezcan en todo a su madre. Vivan lo más felices que puedan, Naruto, Naruko" decía Minato con lágrimas en sus ojos. Kushina solo observaba a Minato con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"_**Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Sello de los 8 Trigramas)**_" exclama Minato. El Chakra del Kyubi empezó a salir de su cuerpo, este empezó a entrar dentro del cuerpo de Naruko. El Kyubi empezó a convertirse en humo rojo, el humo se metió dentro del cuerpo de Naruto "Gracias Kushina, gracias por convertirme en el Yondaime, gracias por convertirme en padre, gracias por haberme amado" dijo Minato. En ese momento Minato cayo sin vida en el suelo, lagrimas podían verse en el bello rostro de Kushina.

"Debo decir que es una deshonra para el Clan Senju" se escuchó una voz en el lugar. Del suelo un hombre apareció, viste un pantalón negro, playera negra de manga larga, guantes negros, una armadura roja, en su rostro estaba una máscara blanca con el emblema del Clan Senju, tiene el pelo café algo largo que llegaba hasta sus hombros "Es verdad que no rompió el equilibrio de los Bijuu, pero esos niños no servirán para la Aldea, solo son bebes con masas grandes de Chakra. Yondaime sin duda cometiste un grave error" dijo el enmascarado enojado.

"Quién eres?" preguntó Kushina. Lagrimas aun eran visible en su rostro "Senju Hashirama" responde el enmascarado sorprendiendo a Kushina "Eso es imposible! Senju Hashirama murió hace años durante su batalla con Uchiha Madara" exclama Kushina sorprendida. En ese momento un grupo de Anbus llego al lugar "Identifícate" decía el capitán Anbu "_**Mokuton Jabaku Eisou (Elemento Madera. Atadura de Árbol)**_" exclama Hashirama. Varias ramas salen del suelo aprisionado al escuadrón Anbu, tanta fue la fuerza de las ramas que destrozo por completo los cuerpos de los Anbu.

"Sin duda tienes un parecido enorme con Uzumaki Mito" dice Hashirama observando a Kushina "Me llevare a tus hijos, bajo mi cuidado serán excelentes armas para Konoha" dijo Hashirama "No te lo permitiré" decía Kushina. Pero ella a duras penas podía hablar, no tiene fuerza ni para levantarse, Hashirama se acercaba a los bebes "No lo hagas" dice Kushina en un susurro. Antes de que Hashirama agarre a los bebes, una gigantesca mano envuelta en fuego blanco ataco a Hashirama, el rápidamente salta esquivando el ataque "Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que te acerques a esos bebes" decía la voz de una mujer llegando al lugar. Esta mujer es Uchiha Mikoto.

"Mikoto" dice Kushina con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Mikoto eran diferente, son rojos con un shuriken negro con un punto rojo en medio, en cada punta del shuriken está un circulo negro "Mangekyou Sharingan, jamás pensé que esos ojos malditos estarían de nuevo dentro del Clan Uchiha, nunca pensé volverme a encontrar con esos ojos de nuevo" dijo Hashirama. Mikoto está envuelta en una especie de humanoide de huesos envuelto en fuego blanco "Tu Susanou está incompleto" decía Hashirama.

"Pero es lo suficientemente poderoso para detenerte hasta que lleguen los refuerzos" dice Mikoto. De sus ojos podía verse un pequeño rio de sangre "Esos ojos malditos, los mismo ojos que poseía Uchiha Madara, los mismos ojos que acabas de obtener Uzumaki Kushina" dijo Hashirama. El veía con atención los ojos de Kushina, estos son rojos con un shuriken de 6 aspas, en medio un círculo rojo con un punto negro dentro.

"Parece que despertarte tu Mangekyou al ver morir a Minato frente a ti, el ultimo regalo que te dejo el Yondaime" decía Hashirama "No sabes quienes fueron tus padres, no es así Uzumaki Kushina?" preguntó Hashirama. Kushina solo se quedó en silencio "Me retirare por esta ocasión, pero recuerda esto Uzumaki Kushina, tus hijos son la llave para obtener el poder de Rikudou Sennin, un día yo vendré por ellos, con tus hijos bajo mi mando, el control absoluto del mundo será mío" dice Hashirama.

El desapareció sepultándose en el suelo "Cof! Cof!" tosía Kushina algo de sangre "Debo llevarte al hospital lo más rápido posible" decía Mikoto cargando a Kushina sobre su espalda, Kushina tiene a Naruto y Naruko en sus brazos "Gracias por ayudarme Mikoto" susurro Kushina "Para que son las amigas" dijo Mikoto. Ella salto de edificio en edificio dirigiéndose directamente el hospital de Konoha. La mayor parte de Konoha fue destruida esa noche.

* * *

**No Olviden Comentar n.n**


	3. Capitulo 2

**Uno mas**

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Consecuencias

Una Hora Después del Ataque del Kyubi, Consejo de Konoha…

"Como ustedes saben el Kyubi fue sellado dentro de los dos recién nacidos Uzumaki, el Chakra del Kyubi está dentro de la niña, mientras el alma del Kyubi está dentro del niño" dice Hiruzen "Pienso que debemos acabar con esos niños, de esta forma el Kyubi morirá con ellos" dijo la líder del Consejo Civil, Haruno Sakuya "El Kyubi es una existencia viviente de Chakra, solo detendremos su resurrección si asesinamos a los pequeños Uzumaki" decía Nara Shikaku "Necesitamos que el poder del Kyubi sea útil para la Aldea" dice Uchiha Fugaku.

"Dejaremos ese asunto para después, necesitamos atender los asuntos de la Aldea, ha quedado en mal estado después del ataque del Kyubi" dice Utatane Koharu "Debemos organizar el funeral del Yondaime Hokage" dijo Mitokado Homura "También tenemos que elegir al siguiente Hokage, no podemos dejar que las demás Aldeas se enteren que Konoha está sin un líder, sería una deshonra" decía Uchiha Kagami "Debemos elegir uno lo más rápido posible" dice Akimichi Torifu.

"Debemos matar a los pequeños demonios, es la única forma de liberarnos del Kyubi" dice un miembro del Consejo Civil "Están siendo demasiado irracionales, los chicos Uzumaki no solo son hijos de Uzumaki Kushina, también son los hijos de nuestro Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato" dijo Hiashi. Un gruñido se escuchó de parte de Sakuya "Como se encuentra Kushina?" pregunto Inuzuka Tsume "Ella está en estado crítico, sigue viva gracias a los genes Uzumaki. Según mi información, Tsunade está en camino" responde Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Nuestro primer asunto es elegir un Hokage, necesitamos candidatos" dice Danzo "_Incluso en esta ocasión aprovecharas la oportunidad, Danzo_" pensaba Hiruzen "Tenemos muchos Shinobi poderosos, de nombres reconocidos, pero todos son muy jóvenes" dijo Danzo "Por lo tanto debemos elegir a alguien con experiencia" decía Danzo "En ese caso porque no dejamos que Danzo sea Hokage" dice Koharu "Esa es una buena idea, Danzo es un héroe de guerra después de todo" dijo Homura "_Así que también están en esto_" pensaba Hiruzen observando a Homura y Koharu.

"No pondré en duda la habilidad de Danzo, pero el ya es muy viejo, porque no ponemos a alguien más joven, que tal Uchiha Fugaku" dice Kagami "_Incluso los Uchiha_" pensó Hiruzen "Estaría honrado de aceptar el título de Hokage" dijo Fugaku con una sonrisa. En ese momento alguien entro en la sala, es un hombre de 38 años de edad, aunque el parece de 25. De pelo negro corto algo rebelde de ojos azules, viste un pantalón negro y una playera negra sin mangas, sandalias negras y una capa blanca con la palabra Namikaze en la espalda. Es el actual líder del Clan Namikaze, esposo de Senju Tsunade y padre de Namikaze Minato, su nombre es Namikaze Kouta.

"Lamento el retraso, mi misión se alargó un poco más de lo planeado" dice Kouta entrando a la sala. El se sentó en el palco del Consejo de Clanes "Tsunade salió corriendo al hospital y Kushina está fuera de servicio por un tiempo, por lo tanto vengo en representación de los Clanes, Namikaze, Uzumaki y Senju" dijo Kouta sonriendo "_Maldicion_" pensaron Kagami y Fugaku "_Maldito Namikaze, esto puede salirse de mis manos_" pensaba Danzo "Lamentamos mucho su perdida Kouta-Dono" decía Sakuya haciendo una reverencia.

"Gracias, pero mi hijo hizo lo que tenía que hacer, ya me han informado de lo ocurrido" dice Kouta "_Hiciste lo correcto Minato, la familia es lo primero. Konoha se ha convertido en una Aldea que solo desea poder, tomaste una sabia decisión hijo mío, te prometo que protegeré a mis nietos_" pensaba Kouta con tristeza "Yo recomiendo a Kouta-Sama para ser el Godaime Hokage" dijo Shikaku "Me parece una buena idea" decía Inoichi "Es perfecto, todo el mundo conoce la fuerza del Rayo Negro Namikaze Kouta" dice Torifu.

"Creo que ustedes olvidan que aún están Tsunade y Jiraiya" dice Kouta "Tsunade odia por completo el título de Hokage, ha perdido a su hermano Nawaki y su antiguo novio Dan, además acaba de perder a Minato, su único hijo, estoy seguro que ella rechazara de inmediato el puesto" dijo Hiruzen "Jiraiya está en un misión, no podemos traerlo para esto, además sus actividades son de gran ayuda para Konoha" decía Hiruzen "_Sin mencionar que su red de información es demasiado importante para Konoha_" pensaba Hiruzen.

"Lo siento, pero yo rechazo el título de Hokage" dice Kouta "Sandaime, por qué no regresa a ser Hokage, usted sigue estando en buena forma, si analizamos bien la situación tenemos Shinobis que pueden tomar el título de Godaime Hokage, pero todos son muy jóvenes, creo que por el bien de Konoha, usted debería tomar el puesto de nuevo, que dice Sandaime Hokage-Sama" dijo Kouta sonriendo "De acuerdo, yo regresare a ser el Sandaime Hokage. Terminado este asunto, aun debemos hablar sobre la Aldea y los pequeños Uzumakis" dice Hiruzen "_Maldito Namikaze_" pensó Danzo enojado. Kagami y Fugaku tienen expresiones de enojo en sus rostros "Creo que yo podría ayudar en eso" dijo Kouta.

"_Así que están pensando en convertir en armas a mis nietos, como si fuera a dejar que eso pase, aprovechare la ocasión ya que tengo la aprobación de tres Clanes en mis manos, debo pensar muy bien todo, si no, sin duda Danzo sacara provecho de esto_" pensaba Kouta "Que les parece recibir el 5% de la herencia Senju, Namikaze y Uzumaki para restaurar la Aldea" dice Kouta. Esto impacto a los Consejos de Clanes, Civil y los Ancianos, después de todo, las herencias Senju, Uzumaki y Namikaze son de las más ricas del mundo junto al Uchiha y Hyuga.

"Que es lo que quieres a cambio" dice Danzo "_Vaya! El entendió mi truco rápidamente_" pensó Kouta sonriendo "Según la información obtenida, el Kyubi fue separado en dos, por lo tanto mis nietos no pueden usar el poder del Kyubi. Naruko no puede usar el Chakra del Kyubi hasta dentro de 10 o 15 años, Naruto no puede tener el poder del Kyubi ya que solo tiene su alma, por lo tanto no pueden ser usados como armas para Konoha" dijo Kouta "_Si este plan falla, en el peor de los casos solo tengo que sacar a Tsunade, Kushina y mis nietos de Konoha_" piensa Kouta.

"Quiero que Konoha aleje sus manos de mis nietos, ellos serán criados por mi nuera Uzumaki Kushina, confió en la habilidades de Tsunade al 100%, sé que Tsunade salvara a Kushina. Si Konoha cumple mi petición yo me encargare de pasar el 5% de las herencias a Konoha" dice Kouta. El Consejo se quedó en silencio, algunos discutían la petición en susurros "Aceptaremos tu petición con una condición" dijo Danzo "Cual?" pregunto Kouta "Konoha no puede saber que los chicos Uzumakis son hijos del Yondaime" responde Danzo.

"En estos momentos solo el Consejo y unos cuantos amigos de Kushina y el Yondaime lo saben, Minato ha mantenido en secreto su relación con Kushina para evitar problemas con Iwa" dice Danzo "_Si Konoha no sabe que Naruko y Naruto son hijos de Minato no es un problema, eso no me prohíbe no decirles a mis nietos quien es su padre, además de esa forma Iwa no pondrá sus ojos en ellos, pero debe haber una trampa, con Danzo siempre hay una trampa_" pensaba Kouta.

"Es un trato" dice Kouta "_Porque tengo la sensación de que este trato es tan bueno como malo_" pensaba Kouta "Con esto en de acuerdo, damos por terminada la reunión de hoy" dijo Hiruzen levantándose. Cada uno de los miembros del Consejo abandonaba la sala "_Creo que es hora de ver cómo sigue Kushina y conocer a mis nietos. Minato me dijiste que no sabías como ser un padre y al final actuaste como uno, el trabajo de un padre es proteger a su familia_" pensaba Kouta con tristeza. Una pequeña lagrima resbalo de su ojo.

Base Subterránea de Konoha…

Danzo estaba frente a 5 Anbus de Ne "Namikaze Kouta ha cumplido con su parte del trato, el dinero ya está dentro de Konoha, ustedes tienen una misión que cumplir, deben matar a Uzumaki Kushina" ordeno Danzo a los Anbu "Con Uzumaki Kushina fuera del camino, no habrá nadie que se encargue de los chicos Uzumakis, de esta forma me apoderare de ellos y los convertiré en fieles armas a mi servicio y a Konoha" dice Danzo "Como usted ordene Danzo-Sama" dijo un Anbu.

En unos instantes los 5 Anbus desaparecieron, ninguno se dio cuenta del Anbu cerca de ellos escuchando la conversación. Podía observarse por su figura en la sombra la forma de una mujer, de figura esbelta, de pelo castaño largo, vestía el típico uniforme Anbu, pantalón corto negro, blusa negra sin mangas y un chaleco blanco, encima una capa café que cubría el cuerpo por completo, en su rostro esta una máscara blanca con la palabra Ne en la frente. Ella desapareció en un instante.

Hospital de Konoha…

"Tsunade-Sama, como se encuentra Kushina?" preguntó Mikoto. Ella observo a Kushina dormida en una cama "Ella está bien, esta algo cansada por el parto y el sobre esfuerzo, además perdió mucho Chakra durante el ataque del Kyubi, si no fuera por los genes Uzumaki, sin duda ella estaría muerta" responde una mujer con la apariencia de 25 años. Aunque en realidad tiene 38 años, de largo pelo rubio atado en una trenza, de ojos color miel, tiene una gran figura esbelta, largas piernas, una fina cintura y pechos Copa-E.

Viste una blusa blanca de manga corta, una mini-falda roja, debajo una maya de red que llega hasta sus muslos, ella trae puestos unos tacones negros, encima una gabardina azul con el logo Senju de color blanco en la espalda, en su cuello un collar con una piedra verde rectangular. Ella es la esposa de Namikaze Kouta y madre de Namikaze Minato, ella es Senju Tsunade "Ella se recuperara dentro de una semana, la recuperación de Kushina siempre fue rápida gracias al Kyubi, pero ahora solo tendremos que confiar en los genes Uzumaki, pero sin duda dentro de una semana estará como nueva" dijo Tsunade.

"Estaré de vuelta dentro de una hora" dice Tsunade saliendo del cuarto "No se preocupe Tsunade-Sama, yo cuidare de Kushina" dijo Mikoto sonriendo. Cuando Tsunade salió del cuarto, ella se recargo en la pared, actualmente en la noche, el hospital estaba vacío. Muchas lágrimas caían de los bellos ojos de Tsunade "Minato, mi hijo" susurra Tsunade mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Ella camino un poco por el hospital hasta llegar al cuarto de maternidad, dentro de unas incubadoras, ella pudo observar a dos pequeños rubios de ojos azules dormido.

"Son iguales a ti, Minato" dice Tsunade sonriendo. Pequeñas lagrimas aún estaban presentes en su bello rostro "Mis nietos, es extraño, siempre le dije a Minato que quería nietos y ahora lo tengo frente a mi" dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa observando a los pequeños niños rubios "Así que Uzumaki Naruto y Uzumaki Naruko" decía Tsunade observando los nombres de ambos niños en una carpeta "Me encargare de proteger a mis nietos, te lo prometo Minato, Kouta y yo nos encargaremos de proteger a Kushina y mis nietos" dice Tsunade sonriendo observando a los pequeños rubios.

Konoha…

Kouta caminaba por las calles de Konoha, la noche y la mayoría de las lámparas de las calles destruidas por el ataque del Kyubi hacían que toda Konoha estuviera envuelta en la oscuridad. En ese momento una persona se posa a lado de Kouta, por la oscuridad no podría verse muy bien "Kouta-Sama" dice la persona. Por su suave voz podía decirse que es una mujer, estaba envuelta en una capa de cuerpo completo de color café, una máscara blanca en su rostro con la palabra Ne en la frente.

"Que ha sucedido?" pregunta Kouta "Danzo ha mandado a un grupo de 5 Anbus a matar a Uzumaki Kushina" responde la Anbu "Ya veo, gracias por la información Nonou, será mejor que vuelvas, puede ser extraño si te encuentran fuera de la base de Ne" dijo Kouta en un susurro "De acuerdo Kouta-Sama" decía la Anbu mejor conocida como Nonou. Ella desapareció rápidamente entre la oscuridad "Sera mejor que me dirija rápidamente al hospital" dice Kouta. El desapareció en un zumbido.

Hospital de Konoha…

Mikoto estaba sentada en una silla, ella poco a poco cerraba sus ojos "Oh! De verdad que tengo sueño, ha sido una noche muy larga" dice Mikoto tallándose sus ojos. En ese momento ella siente varias presencias dentro de la habitación, sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo con 3 tomoes "Sera mejor que salgan, puedo sentirlos con claridad, pero con mi Sharingan no podrán ocultarse" dice Mikoto observando en las sombras de la habitación. De la sombra, 5 Anbus con capas café de cuerpo completo con máscaras blancas con la palabra NE en la frente aparecieron.

"Uchiha Mikoto, estas interfiriendo en nuestra misión, serás asesinada de inmediato" dijo el Anbu "Veremos si eso es posible" dijo Mikoto. Su mirada se volvió fría, combinada con el Sharingan, era una mirada aterradora en el bello rostro de Mikoto. Los 5 Anbus sacaron una espada dentro de la capa, ellos se lanzaron hacia Mikoto atacando con sus espadas, Mikoto podía ver y predecir a la perfección los movimientos de los Anbus. Mikoto agarro un pequeño bisturí de la mesa a lado de la cama de Kushina "Mi turno" decía Mikoto.

A una increíble velocidad Mikoto se lanzó hacia los Anbus, ella esquivaba con gran gracia y habilidad cada ataque de los Anbu "Como es posible que sea tan buena, según nuestra información ella ha estado fuera de la líneas Shinobi desde que se casó" dice un Anbu "Si ustedes creen que porque me case estoy fuera de práctica, están muy equivocados, muy por el contrario, me he vuelto más fuerte gracias a eso" dijo Mikoto sonriendo "_Después de todo, ocupo ser fuerte si quiero vivir con un hombre como Fugaku_" pensó Mikoto con desprecio.

Sus ojos habían cambiado, ahora era rojos con una shuriken de 3 aspas, con un punto rojo en medio, cada aspa al final tiene un circulo negro "Sera mejor que me deshaga de ustedes lo más pronto posible" dice Mikoto. Dos Anbu salieron disparados hacia la cama donde dormía Kushina, ellos fueron con su espada en la mano "_**Amaterasu**_" exclama Mikoto. De su ojo derecho empezó a salir un poco de sangre, Mikoto observo a los 2 Anbu que iban hacia Kushina con su ojo derecho, al instante ambos Anbu fueron envueltos en llamas negras.

"Qué demonios fue eso?" pregunto uno de los Anbu "Tengan cuidado, ella no es una Uchiha normal" dice el líder Anbu. Mikoto se tapó su ojo derecho con su mano, una expresión de dolor podía verse en su rostro "_A pesar que tengo casi 6 años con mi Mangekyou aún no me acostumbro a el_" pensaba Mikoto con dolor. Los Anbu lanzaron unos kunai cerca de Kushina, cuando Mikoto observo mejor, puedo ver claramente que en los kunais habían sellos explosivos "Nos vamos" ordeno el Anbu líder. Los 3 Anbu saltaron por la ventana.

"_Mierda_" pensó Mikoto. Ella corría rápidamente hacia la cama de Kushina "_**Susanou**_" exclama Mikoto. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, los sellos se activaron, una gran explosión apareció en el hospital. En ese momento en un zumbido, Kouta aparece frente al hospital, el pudo ver como 3 Anbus de Ne estaba observando la explosión desde unos árboles "Maldición, llegue tarde" dice Kouta enojado. En ese momento, Kouta observo dentro de las llamas, una figura humanoide de hueso envuelto en fuego blanco, dentro del humanoide estaban Mikoto y Kushina.

"Eso estuvo cerca" dice Mikoto. De sus ojos podía verse un pequeño rio de sangre "Como demonios sigue viva" dijo un Anbu sorprendido "Mejor dicho que demonios es esa criatura" decía el otro Anbu observando al humanoide envuelto en fuego blanco "_**Senka (Flor de Velocidad)**_" exclama Kouta. El garro un kunai, el desapareció en un zumbido negro, de pronto dos grandes cortes aparecen en los estómagos de dos de los Anbus. Kouta aparece frente a líder Anbu, el lo agarró del cuello "Que demonios planea Danzo?" pregunto Kouta con enojo.

El Anbu no dijo ninguna palabra, el solo trataba de quitar la mano de Kouta de su cuello, pero era en vano "Así que no dirás nada?" preguntó Kouta. En ese momento, Mikoto apareció a lado de Kouta, en sus hombros estaba una inconsciente Kushina "Me permite Kouta-Sama" dice Mikoto. Ella le entrego a Kushina, ella abrió mucho su ojo izquierdo "_**Tsukuyomi**_" exclama Mikoto. Un pequeño rio de sangre salía de su ojo izquierdo, ella miro directamente a los ojos del líder Anbu con su ojo izquierdo, en ese momento el Anbu empezó a temblar.

"_Así que esto son los verdaderos poderes del Sharingan a todo su nivel_" pensaba Kouta observando a Mikoto "Mi misión es asesinar a Uzumaki Kushina" dice el Anbu en trance. Sus ojos estaban en blanco, en ese momento el Anbu cayo inconsciente al suelo, Mikoto cayo hincada al suelo, su cuerpo temblaba un poco, ella estaba tapándose su ojo izquierdo con su mano, pequeños rastros de sangre estaban alrededor de sus ojos

"Parece ser que todos los Anbu de Ne poseen un sello en sus lenguas que no les permiten hablar sobre información de Ne, ellos no pueden hablar con nadie que ellos mismos consideren enemigos" dice Mikoto "He usado mi Genjutsu para confundir los sentidos del Anbu, de esa manera el pensara que nosotros somos sus aliados, de esta forma el sello en su lengua lo dejara hablar" dijo Mikoto respirando agitadamente "Parece que esos ojos y habilidades son una carga para tu cuerpo, puedo ver cómo estas sufriendo" decía Kouta observando a Mikoto.

"Estos ojos ponen una gran tensión el cuerpo del usuario, pero el costo es aún mayor" dice Mikoto respirando agitadamente "Un costo mayor, por cómo te encuentras dudo que allá algo peor" dijo Kouta "El costo de usar mucho tiempo estos ojos es la ceguera" decía Mikoto en un susurro "Eso es grave, hay alguna manera de curar la ceguera?" pregunto Kouta "Solo los genes Uzumaki pueden curar la ceguera de un Uchiha, eso es lo que dice en el manuscrito del Santuario Nakano, parece que Uchiha Madara fue salvado por ese método hace años" responde Mikoto.

"Así que solo los genes de un Uzumaki, por que no se los has pedido a Kushina?" pregunto Kouta "Eso serie muy egoísta de mi parte" responde Mikoto sonriendo "Kouta-Sama, usted sabe quiénes fueron los padres de Kushina?" preguntó Mikoto. Ella poco a poco dejaba de sentir dolor "No lo sé, el historial de Kushina fue destruido junto a Uzu no Kuni, lo único que sabemos es que fue una niña traída por Mito-Sama poco después de la destrucción de Uzu no Kuni" responde Kouta "Tsunade y yo pensamos que Mito sabía quiénes eran sus padres, pero por alguna razón no se lo dijo" dijo Kouta.

"Parece que Kushina ha despertado el Sharingan, no solo eso, al ver a Minato morir frente a sus ojos ha despertado la etapa final del Sharingan, el Mangekyou Sharingan, aunque ella al ser una Uzumaki no tendrá efectos secundarios al usar el Mangekyou" dice Mikoto "Parece que la familia de Kushina seguirá siendo todo un misterio" dijo Kouta. En ese momento un pequeño temblor se siente en los escombros del hospital, miles de piedras salen volando del lugar "Maldición, quien demonios destruyo el hospital!" se escuchó el grito de una mujer muy enojada. La mujer es rubia de pelo largo de ojos color miel.

"Tsunade, estabas dentro del hospital" dice Kouta sorprendido "Claro que sí! Estaba conociendo a mis nietos" dijo Tsunade. En sus brazos estaban dos pequeños niños rubios durmiendo "Sentí muchos Chakras dentro del hospital, poco después sentí una explosión, agarre lo más pronto a los bebes y los protegí con mi cuerpo de la explosión" decía Tsunade "Estas bien?" pregunto Kouta preocupado "No te preocupes, use el Mokuton para protegerme de las llamas de la explosión" responde Tsunade sonriendo.

"Así que estos pequeños son mis nietos, son iguales a Minato cuando era bebe" dice Kouta observando a los pequeños rubios "Debemos ir a la Finca Senju, tenemos que dejar que Kushina y los pequeños descansen, además debemos curar a Mikoto, se ha esforzado un poco" dijo Kouta "Muy bien" decía Tsunade. Ella cargaba a los pequeños Uzumakis en sus brazos, Kouta tiene a Kushina sobre su espalda, con un brazo ayudaba a Mikoto a caminar, ellos iban directo a la Finca Senju.

Base de Ne…

"Así que han fallado" dice Danzo "Parece ser que Uchiha Mikoto y Namikaze Kouta interfirieron en la misión" dijo un Anbu "Retírate" decía Danzo enojado. El Anbu desapareció al instante "Ese maldito Namikaze y la estúpida Uchiha, han arruinado todo" dice Danzo enojado "Parece que estas algo fuera de ti, hasta alguien como tu tiene emociones Danzo" dijo un hombre en las sombras "Quién eres? Muéstrate" decía Danzo. Cuando el hombre sale de las sombras. El viste una playera negra de manga larga, pantalón negro, guantes negros y sandalias negras, tiene puesta una armadura roja.

Tiene el pelo café algo largo, en su rostro esta una máscara blanca con el logo Senju en la frente "Mi nombre es Senju Hashirama" dice el hombre "Eso es ridículo, Senju Hashirama murió hace años" dijo Danzo. El hombre dejo salir su Chakra, su poder era tan grande que ocasiono que grandes cuarteaduras aparecieron en la pared y el suelo "No pruebes mi paciencia Danzo" decía el hombre. Danzo estaba asustado, desde la muerte de Hashirama y Tobirama no sentía un Chakra así de grande, el más cercano fue Namikaze Minato. El hombre señalo con un dedo a Danzo, en un instante Danzo estaba envuelto en ramas.

"Te propongo un trato Danzo" dice el hombre "Si tú me ayudas con mis planes, te prometo darte el poder de los Senju y los Uchiha, con ese poder en tus manos ni Hiruzen podrá detenerte" dijo el hombre "Como usted ordene Hashirama-Sama" decía Danzo. Las ramas se alejaron de Danzo "Excelente respuesta Danzo. Muy pronto el mundo conocerá porque Konoha es la Aldea más fuerte del mundo, pronto el mundo estará a los pies de Konoha" dice Hashirama. Una media sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Danzo.

_8 años después, ocurrió uno de los desastres más grandes en la historia de Konoha. Uchiha Itachi, el hijo mayor de Uchiha Mikoto y Uchiha Fugaku asesino a todo su Clan, solo quedaron vivos Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke y Uchiha Tsuruko. Itachi al ver asesinado a todo su Clan, escapa de Konoha convirtiéndose en un Ninja Renegado, ahora Uchiha Itachi es uno de los Shinobis más buscados del mundo._

* * *

**Comenten...**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Uno Mas...**

* * *

Capítulo 3 – Examen Gennin.

13 años después del ataque del Kyubi…

Konoha, Academia Ninja…

Un chico y una chica de 13 años de edad entraban a la academia. El chico tiene el pelo rubio rebelde corto de ojos azules, es un poco más alto para su edad, vestía un pantalón negro y una playera blanca sin mangas, encima una chaqueta negra, detrás de la chaqueta estaba el símbolo de Clan Uzumaki en color rojo, traía unas sandalias negras. Es la viva imagen de Namikaze Minato, el es Uzumaki Naruto.

La chica es una hermosa joven de pelo rubio largo de ojos azules. A sus 13 años la chica ya tenía finas curvas y unos pechos Copa-C, ella es considerada la chica más hermosa de su generación. Vestía un kimono blanco con el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki en la espalda, una falda negra, medias negras que llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos, traía unas sandalias negras. Es la viva imagen de Uzumaki Kushina, ella es Uzumaki Naruko.

"Oh! ya llegaron Naruto, Naruko, que problemático" dice un chico de pelo negro largo atado en una cola dándole la forma de una piña. De ojos negros, el chico es el miembro más joven del Clan Nara, Nara Shikamaru "Estas aburrido de nuevo Shikamaru, deberías mostrar más ánimo, hoy conoceremos a nuestros Jounin Sensei" dijo Naruto "Ni-Sama tiene razón Shikamaru, ahora somos Shinobis de Konoha, será muy problemático para ti la vida Shinobi" decía Naruko con una bella sonrisa.

"Quítate! Quiero sentarme a lado de Sasuke-Kun!" grito una chica de largo pelo rosa de ojos verdes. Vestía un vestido rojo con medias verdes oscuras y unas sandalias azules, ella es Haruno Sakura. Sentados en los pupitres estaban dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica. El chico de pelo negro corto de ojos negros, vestía una playera azul con el símbolo Uchiha, un short blanco y unas sandalias azules, el es Uchiha Sasuke.

La chica a lado de Sasuke, es una joven hermosa de pelo largo negro de ojos negros, en su figura podían verse curvas y unos pechos Copa-C, vestía un kimono azul con una falda negra y medias negras, traía unas sandalias negras, es la viva imagen de Uchiha Mikoto, ella es Uchiha Tsuruko "Buenas días Naru-Chan, Naruto-Kun" dice Tsuruko con una bella sonrisa "Buenas Tsu-Chan!" exclama Naruko con alegría "Buenos días Tsuruko" dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa.

"Que acaso no saludas Teme?" pregunto Naruto "Porque he de saludar a un Dobe como tu" responde Sasuke. Estos dos chicos empezaban sus peleas como todos los días, detrás de ellos Naruko y Tsuruko dejaron salir un pequeño suspiro observando la escena de sus hermanos peleándose.

Torre Hokage, Reunión Jounin…

"Me gustaría conseguir el Equipo Ino-Shika-Cho" dice un hombre de pelo negro corto con una barba, de ojos negros. Tiene un cigarro encendido en su boca, vestía el típico uniforme Jounin con unas sandalias azules, este hombre es el Hijo de Sarutobi Hiruzen, miembro de los 12 Guardianes del Fuego, Sarutobi Asuma "Alguien tiene alguna queja?" preguntó Hiruzen. Nadie respondió "Bien, siguiente" dijo Hiruzen.

"Me gustaría entrenar a Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino y Hyuga Hinata" dice una joven de 18 años. De pelo purpura atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos grises e increíble figura, piernas largas, curvas muy sensuales y pechos Copa-D, vestía una gabardina, debajo una maya de red, traía puesta una mini-falda naranja y unas sandalias azules, ella es la Señora Serpiente de Konoha, Mitarashi Anko.

"Puedo preguntar por qué?" pregunto Hiruzen "Serán un perfecto equipo de rastreo, puedo ayudar con el autoestima de la chica Hyuga y bajarle los humos al pervertido Inuzuka" responde Anko "Alguna queja?" pregunta Hiruzen. Silencio en toda la sala "Bien, el que sigue" decía Hiruzen "Quiero a Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto" dijo un hombre.

De pelo blanco de ojos negros, su banda ninja tapada uno de sus ojos, vestía el típico uniforme Jounin con sandalias azules, traía en su mano un libro de color naranja de título Icha Icha Paradise, este hombre es el Copynin, Sharingan no Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi "Serán un perfecto equipo de ataque bajo mi mando, estoy seguro que superaran a los Sannin" dijo Kakashi "_Que egocéntrico_" pensó Anko observando al peliblanco pervertido.

"Lo siento Kakashi, pero tengo el permiso de Kushina-Sensei para entrenar a Naruto y a Naruko" dice una mujer de pelo negro ondulado. De bellos ojos rojos, de un figura increíble, largas piernas blancas, curvas increíbles y unos pechos Copa-D, vestía un traje hecho de vendas blancas, debajo de el una maya de red, traía puestas unas sandalias azules, ella es la Señora Genjutsu de Konoha, alumna de Uzumaki Kushina, Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Kurenai tiene razón Kakashi, Kushina envió su solicitud hace varios días" dice Hiruzen "Pensé que yo era la persona indicada para entrenar a los hijos de mi Sensei" dijo Kakashi "Lo siento Kakashi, con Tsunade y Kouta fuera de Konoha, Kushina tiene toda la autoridad del Clan Namikaze, Senju y Uzumaki, no hay manera de cambiarlo" decía Hiruzen "_Aunque esta decisión también afecta mis planes, maldita seas Kushina_" pensó Hiruzen con enojo.

"Si eso es todo, aquí tienen todos los equipos formados" dice Hiruzen "Vayan y empiecen a entrenar a nuestros futuros Shinobis de Konoha" dijo Hiruzen entregándoles una hoja a cada Jounin "_Vayan y formen el ejercito que hará que Konoha sea la más Grande Nación Ninja_" pensaba Hiruzen con una fría sonrisa.

Konoha, Departamento Uzumaki…

Dos bellas mujeres estaban en la cocina preparando una cena para sus hijos. La primera es una mujer de 33 años con la apariencia de 25, de pelo largo rojo de ojos grises, de increíble figura, vestía un vestido rojo de verano que dejaba a relucir sus increíbles curvas y sus bellas piernas blancas, el vestido tiene un escote en v dejando a la vista parte de sus pechos Copa-D, ella es considerada la mujer más hermosa de Konoha. La líder actual del Clan Uzumaki, Uzumaki Kushina.

La otra mujer de 33 años de edad, con la apariencia de 28, de largo pelo negro y ojos negros, vestía un vestido negro de verano que dejaba a la vista sus bellas piernas, su vestido relucía muy bien sus formadas curvas y sus pechos Copa-D, ella es la actual Líder del Clan Uchiha, Uchiha Mikoto "Así que el Consejo volvió a pedírtelo?" pregunto Kushina "Así es, quieren que Tsuruko y yo entremos en la Ley Restauración de Clan" responde Mikoto.

"Lo sé, a mí me han pedido lo mismo" dice Kushina "Lo peor del caso es que Sasuke acepto la oferta del Consejo, Tsuruko y yo rechazamos la petición rápidamente" dijo Mikoto "Estoy segura que el Consejo no se quedara quieto hasta lograr lo que quieren Kushina, harán lo imposible para hacer que el Clan Uchiha y Uzumaki no desaparezcan" decía Mikoto.

"Yo tengo el apoyo Kouta-Sama y Tsunade-Sensei, gracias a ellos pude rechazar la petición, pero estoy segura que los demás clanes planea mandar sus hijos e hijas tras Naruto y Naruko" dice Kushina "No te preocupes Mikoto, si se presentan complicaciones tienes mi completo apoyo" dijo Kushina con una sonrisa "Gracias Kushina" decía Mikoto "Quien crees que les toque de Sensei a nuestros hijos?" pregunta Mikoto "Ya me he encargado de eso" responde Kushina con una sonrisa.

"Que hiciste?" pregunto Mikoto "Digamos que gracias a Kouta-Sama y Tsunade-Sensei, pude hacer que Kurenai-Chan sea la Sensei de Naruto-Kun y Naruko-Chan, además me encargue de poner como compañera de equipo a Tsuruko-Chan" respondió Kushina con una gran sonrisa "Con Sasuke no pude hacer nada, el Consejo ya le había ordenado a Kakashi ser el Sensei de Sasuke, dicen que es la persona más capaz de entrenarlo con el Sharingan" decía Kushina.

"Si supieran que la persona con el Sharingan más poderoso de Konoha está frente a mi jajaja" dice Kushina riendo "No lo digas tan alto, recuerda que no podemos confiar en nadie de Konoha en este momento" dijo Mikoto. En sus ojos apareció el Sharingan, pero de pronto cambiaron de forma, se convirtió en el Mangekyou Sharingan "Por culpa del Consejo, el Clan Uchiha fue masacrado por mi propio hijo" decía Mikoto enojada.

"Muy pronto Konoha pagara lo que le hicieron a nuestros clanes" dice Mitoko. Su Mangekyou Sharingan ardía de furia "Claro que pagaran, no dejare que Konoha maltrate a mis hijos, no dejare que la vida de Minato allá sido en vano" dijo Kushina con enojo "Pero debemos esperar, aun no es momento, necesitamos más tiempo" decía Kushina. Los ojos de Kushina cambiaron a color rojo, un shuriken de 6 aspas con un punto rojo en medio, su Mangenkyou Sharingan apareció en todo su esplendor.

Konoha, Academia Ninja…

El maestro Chunin Umino Iruka hacia acto de presencia en el salón "Buenos días a todos, hoy es su ultimo día como mis estudiantes, les deseo lo mejor en su carrera ninja" decía Iruka "En este momento les mencionare los equipos Genin y el nombre de su Jounin Sensei" dice Iruka "_Equipo de 3, solo estarán estorbándome_" pensó Sasuke.

"Equipo 7, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke y Shimura Sai, su Jounin Sensei es Hatake Kakashi" dijo Iruka "Ha! El amor lo vence todo!" exclama Sakura "Hmp!" decía Sasuke "Oh! ahora estoy en equipo con el pene pequeño y la fea" dijo un joven de piel pálida. De pelo negro y ojos negros "A quien le dices fea!" grito Sakura "_Genial, me toco un par de idiotas, solo me estorbaran, no son nada comparados con un Uchiha_" pensó Sasuke.

"Equipo 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata y Aburame Shino, su Jounin Sensei es Mitarashi Anko, que dios los ayude" dice Iruka con una gotita estilo anime "Equipo 9 todavía está activo. Equipo 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru y Akimichi Chouji, su Jounin Sensei es Sarutobi Asuma" dijo Iruka "Equipo 11, Uzumaki Naruko, Uchiha Tsuruko y Uzumaki Naruto, su Jounin Sensei es Yuuhi Kurenai" decía Iruka "Deben esperar a aquí a su Sensei" dijo Iruka retirándose de salón.

Más tarde, un grupo de Jounin entro al salón "Muy bien gusanos! Soy la sexy e increíble Mitarashi Anko, Equipo 8 síganme!" grito Anko saliendo del salón "Ella está caliente!" grito Inuzuka Kiba mientras baba caía de su boca "Soy Sarutobi Asuma, Equipo 10 vengan conmigo" dice Asuma. "Equipo 7 soy Hatake Kakashi, los veo en el techo" dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo "Buenos días soy Yuuhi Kurenai, Equipo 11 síganme por favor" dijo Kurenai con un suave tono de voz.

Más Tarde, Zona de Entrenamiento 11…

Kurenai se sentó en una enorme piedra del lugar mientras los chicos se sentaron en el suelo "Primero nos presentaremos, diremos nuestros nombres, que nos gusta, que nos disgusta, hobby y nuestros sueños para futuro, yo empezare" dice Kurenai "Mi nombre es Yuuhi Kurenai, me gusta un buen vino tinto y los mariscos, me disgustan los machistas y los pervertidos, mi hobby es aprender nuevos Genjutsus, mi sueño es tener mi propia familia y convertirlos en grandes Shinobis" dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa.

"Tu turno" señalo Kurenai a Naruko "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruko, me gusta Ni-Sama y Kaa-San, me disgusta la mayor parte de Konoha y los pervertidos que tratan de mirar a Kaa-San, mi hobby es saborear un buen plato de Ramen, mi sueño es convertirme en una gran Shinobi como Kaa-San" dice Naruko "_Según los datos de la academia ella tiene la habilidad para ser un Sensor_" pensó Kurenai con una sonrisa.

"Tu" señalo Kurenai a Tsuruko "Mi nombre es Uchiha Tsuruko, me gusta mi Kaa-San, Sasuke y mis amigos" dice Tsuruko mirando a Naruko y Naruko "Me disgustan los pervertidos que molestan a Kaa-San, mi hobby es aprender nuevos Genjutsus, mi sueño es poder restaurar el Clan Uchiha y convertirme en una Shinobi igual a Kaa-San" dijo Tsuruko con una sonrisa "_No posee la arrogancia de los Uchiha, ella tiene la amabilidad de Mikoto-San y su habilidad con el Genjutsu es comparada a la de Itachi-Kun_" piensa Kurenai.

"Tu Turno!" exclama Kurenai señalando a Naruto "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta Kaa-San, Naruko, Tsuruko, Mikoto-San, Tsunade-Obachan y Kouta-Jiji, me disgusta las personas que me menosprecian y los pervertidos" dice Naruto "_Un día me encargare de esos pervertidos que molestan a Kaa-San_" pensó Naruto "Mi hobby es aprender nuevos Jutsus, mi sueño es convertirme en el más grande Shinobi, quiero ser más fuerte que Tou-San" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"_Superar a Minato-Sama, sin duda es su hijo Kushina-Sensei. El posee la habilidad de aprendizaje rápido de Minato-Sama, según la academia Naruto es considerado un genio_" piensa Kurenai con una sonrisa "Es hora de comenzar el examen real para ser Gennin, de los 30 graduados solo 12 pasaran a ser Gennin, estoy segura que Kushina-San y Mikoto-San les mencionaron sobre esto" dijo Kurenai. Los 3 chicos asintieron con su cabeza.

"Perfecto, parece que pasaremos al examen de una vez" decía Kurenai "Su tarea consiste en atinarme por lo menos un golpe" dijo Kurenai desapareciendo del lugar con pétalos rojos "Debemos encontrarla" dice Naruto "Su Chakra se ha alejado mucho del lugar" dijo Naruko sintiendo toda la zona a su alrededor "Debemos pensar un plan, Kurenai-Sensei es conocida como la Señora Genjutsu de Konoha" decía Tsuruko.

"Un Jounin especialista en Genjutsu, sin mencionar que es alumna de Kaa-San" dice Naruto "De que hablas Ni-Sama?" pregunta Naruko "No lo sabias Naruko, Kurenai-Sensei es alumna de Kaa-San, conociendo a Kaa-San es posible que le allá enseñado muy bien el Taijutsu" responde Naruto "Eso nos pone en más problemas" dijo Tsuruko "Primero hay que buscarla" decía Naruko. Ella formo un sello con su mano, ella podía sentir toda forma dentro de la zona "No está muy lejos de aquí, debemos separarnos" decía Naruko. Los 3 empezaron a saltar de árbol en árbol tras Kurenai.

Zona de Entrenamiento 11, en el Rio…

"_Ya vienen, veamos de que están hecho estos chicos_" pensó Kurenai. Una lluvia de kunais iba directo hacia Kurenai, ella con bastante facilidad y agilidad esquivo todos los kunais "_**Katon. Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego. Técnica Gran Bola de Fuego)**_" exclama Tsuruko. Una gran bola de fuego iba directo hacia Kurenai "_Bastante impresiónate para un Gennin_" piensa Kurenai. Ella salta hacia el rio "_**Suiton. Suijinheki (Elemento Agua. Técnica Muro de Agua)**_" exclama Kurenai. Una gran cantidad de agua se forma a su alrededor protegiéndola de la bola de fuego "_**Katon. Housenka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego. Técnica Llamas del Fénix)**_" exclama Tsuruko.

Una lluvia de pequeñas bolas de fuego iba directo hacia Kurenai, con gran agilidad Kurenai esquivaba cada bola de fuego "_Una genio del famoso Clan Uchiha, sin duda es tu hermana Itachi-Kun_" pensó Kurenai. En ese momento ve lo ojos de Tsuruko, sus ojos eran de color rojo con 2 tomoes "_Sharingan, en que momento_" pensaba Kurenai sorprendida "_**Magen. Kasegui no Jutsu (Ilusión Demoniaca. Técnica Estacas Grilletes)**_" pensó Tsuruko mientras observaba con su Sharingan a Kurenai.

En ese momento muchas estacas de color negro estaban enterradas en el cuerpo de Kurenai impidiéndole moverse "_Este Genjutsu es de Itachi-Kun_" piensa Kurenai. Tsuruko se acercaba a Kurenai con un kunai en la mano "_**Magen. Kyouten Chiten (Ilusión Demoniaca. Cambio del Cielo y la Tierra)**_" exclama Kurenai observando los ojos de Tsuruko. En ese momento todo alrededor cambio, Kurenai ahora estaba libre y Tsuruko tenía las estacas negras insertadas en su cuerpo.

"Como!" exclamo Tsuruko sorprendida "Itachi fue mi compañero de Equipo cuando era Gennin, el me enseño usar mis ojos para el Genjutsu, no soy tan buena como un Uchiha, pero si lo suficiente como para salir de problemas" responde Kurenai. En el mundo real se observa a Kurenai dándole un pequeño golpe en el cuello a Tsuruko dejándola inconsciente "_Ella en una Genio, estoy segura que ella te superara Itachi-Kun_" pensó Kurenai.

Con Naruko…

"Es en este lugar, siento su Chakra muy cerca de aquí" dice Naruko observando los arboles "A quien buscas" dijo una voz detrás de Naruko. Kurenai aprecio detrás de Naruko empezando una pelea de Taijutsu "_No sentí en que momento apareció, por qué?"_ se preguntaba mentalmente Naruko. La batalla en Taijutsu era muy dispareja, Kurenai acertaba todos sus golpes mientras Naruko no podía ni siquiera atinarle uno "_Porque no puedo sentir su Chakra, no puedo predecir sus movimientos_" pensaba Naruko.

"Eres muy buena siendo Sensor, de eso no tengo ninguna duda, pero aun te falta entrenamiento" dice Kurenai "_**Kagebunshin no Jutsu (Técnica Clones de Sombras)**_" exclama Naruko. 15 clones aparecen empezando atacar a Kurenai, ella esquivaba y desaparecía a cada clon uno por uno. En ese instante Kurenai dio de lleno un golpe en el estómago de Naruko "_**Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu (Técnica de la Mente Astuta)**_, use este Genjutsu desde el momento en que pisaste el suelo" dijo Kurenai.

"Este Genjutsu hace que pierdas la noción de la dirección, pero en mi caso lo use diferente, manipulación de tus sentidos" dice Kurenai "_Ya veo, de esta forma logro que no pudiera concentrar bien mi Chakra para no usar mi habilidad como Sensor para localizarla y predecir sus movimientos, ella tiene razón, aun me falta entrenamiento_" pensó Naruko antes de caer inconsciente por el cansancio.

Con Naruto…

Naruto corría por el bosque, en ese momento una lluvia de kunais lo atacan, el los esquiva dando un gran salto hacia atrás. Frente a Naruto apareció Kurenai "Eres el ultimo que queda Naruto-Kun, podrás atinarme un golpe" dice Kurenai con una sonrisa "_Lo que se esperaba de una alumna de Kaa-San, ni siquiera Tsuruko y Naruko lograron atinarle un golpe_" pensó Naruto "_**Shikumi no Jutsu (Técnica Previsión de Muerte)**_" exclama Kurenai observando los ojos de Naruto.

En ese momento miles de imágenes pasan por la mente de Naruto, todas ellas de miles de posibles maneras de su muerte. Una sensación de miedo recorrió todo el cuerpo de Naruto, su cuerpo empezó a temblar poco a poco, una mirada perdida es vista en su rostro "_Que diablos fue eso, qué demonios es esta sensación, miedo, es miedo?_" pensaba Naruto "_No puedo moverme_" piensa Naruto mientras observa como Kurenai se acerca a el poco a poco "_Muévete! Muévete! Muévete maldita sea_" piensa Naruto. En ese momento un recuerdo llega su mente.

"_Naruto, Naruko, hay algo que deben aprender, nunca tengan miedo, el miedo es la peor debilidad de un Shinobi, puede hacernos cometer errores que nos costaran la vida, por eso ignórenlo" dice Kushina "Es posible eso Kaa-San?" pregunto una pequeña Naruko de 7 años "Claro que lo es Naru-Chan, es difícil pero si ignoramos el miedo tendremos mejor oportunidad de seguir viviendo para proteger a nuestros seres queridos" responde Kushina._

"_Yo no tengo miedo de nada" dice un pequeño Naruto de 7 años "Todos tenemos miedo a algo Naruto-Kun, hasta yo he tenido miedo, incluso Minato tenía miedo, el miedo más grande de Minato es perder a su familia" dice Kushina "Por eso abandonen el miedo y jamás retrocedan ante nada" decía Kushina con una bella sonrisa._

En ese momento los ojos de Naruto cambiaron, ahora se miraban decididos a todo. Naruto salió disparado hacia Kurenai "_Imposible, se ha liberado del Genjutsu_" pensó Kurenai sorprendida. Naruto empezaba una batalla de Taijutsu con Kurenai, pero ella detenía y esquivaba todos los golpes de Naruto "_Kurenai-Sensei fue entrenada por Kaa-San, su Taijutsu debe ser excelente, hay que cambiar la estrategia_" pensó Naruto.

"_El ha ignorado el miedo, un niño ignorando el miedo, increíble_" pensaba Kurenai "_**Kagebunshin no Jutsu (Técnica Clones de Sombras)**_" exclama Naruto. 10 clones iban directo hacia Kurenai empezando a pelear con ella, Kurenai se defendía muy bien de los clones "_**Bunshin Daibakuha (Gran Explosión de Clones)**_" exclama Naruto "_Que!_" pensó Kurenai. Todos los clones alrededor de Kurenai explotaron al instante creando una gran explosión en el lugar.

Cuando la explosión desaparece puede verse un gran troco de madera quemado "_**Kawarimi (Sustitución)**_**"** piensa Naruto. En ese instante Kurenai aparece detrás de Naruto intentando golpearlo "_**Shunpo**_ _**(Paso Veloz)**_" exclama Naruto desapareciendo en un zumbido "_Ese Jutsu, es el Jutsu que le dio su apodo a Kouta-Sama como Relámpago Negro_" dice Kurenai sorprendida. Naruto apareció en un zumbido detrás de Kurenai, el lanzo un golpe pero Kurenai lo detuvo con su brazo "_Él puede usar el Shunpo, pero todavía no está al nivel de Kouta-Sama o Minato-Sama_" pensó Kurenai.

"_Soy más rápido que un Chunnin, pero un Jounin si puede seguir mi velocidad, eso fue lo que Kouta-Jiji me dijo_" piensa Naruto. Él se aleja un poco de Kurenai, el saca un kunai "_Con mi Chakra actual solo puedo usarlo una vez_" pensó Naruto "_**Senka (Flor de Velocidad)" **_exclama Naruto. El desapareció en un zumbido "_Aumento la velocidad_" pensaba Kurenai al no encontrar a Naruto.

En ese instante Kurenai siente un corte en su cintura, ella podía ver un rastro de sangre saliendo de su cintura, cuando dio la vuelta, Kurenai observa a Naruto detrás de ella con el kunai en la mano, el kunai tenía un pequeño rastro de sangre "_El paso de asesinato instantáneo, fue tan rápido que no pude verlo_" pensó Kurenai sorprendida "_Uno de los Jutsus más famoso del Clan Namikaze, sin duda hace honor a su nombre_" pensaba Kurenai sorprendida "Parece ser, que aún me falta mucho para dominar el Hoho" decía Naruto agitadamente.

"Solo puedo dar un golpe, no domino por completo esta técnica, Kouta-Jiji puede dar 10 golpes al instante" dijo Naruto hincado en el suelo por el cansancio "_Naruto-Kun tu…_" pensaba Kurenai sorprendida. Poco después de eso Naruto caía inconsciente al suelo "_Debe haber gastado mucho Chakra_" pensó Kurenai con una sonrisa. Ella pone la cabeza de Naruto en su regazo, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello rubio con su mano.

Una Hora Después…

"Bueno, aunque solo uno de ustedes me dio un golpe, he de decir que estoy impresionada por sus habilidades" dice Kurenai. Frente a ella estaban los 3 jóvenes sentados en el suelo "Por esa razón he decidido pasarlos, felicidades oficialmente son Gennin de Konoha" dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa "Yatta!" exclamo Tsuruko con alegría "Lo logramos-ttebane!" exclama Naruko. Una sonrisa estaba en el rostro de Naruto.

"Desde este momento somos el Equipo 11, desde mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento y empezar hacer misiones" dice Kurenai "_Son Genios cada uno en su rama, estoy segura que llegaran a ser excelentes Shinobis, especialmente…_" pensó Kurenai observando a Naruto con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

A lo lejos…

En lo más profundo del bosque, en un gran árbol, una persona encapuchada con una máscara blanca con el símbolo Senju en su frente había observado la prueba del Equipo 11 "Han crecido muy bien" dice el enmascarado "Debo decir que estoy impresionado, son mejor de lo que había imaginado, si siguen así mis planes podrán lograrse antes de lo planeado" decía el enmascarado.

"Nadie me detendrá, Mito y Madara no pudieron. No hay nadie en el mundo que pueda pararme, nadie parara a Senju Hashirama" dijo el enmascarado "Muy pronto Konoha será conocida como las más Grande Nación Ninja y el mundo estará bajo mi mando" decía el enmascarado. El se hundió en el árbol desapareciendo de lugar.

* * *

**Comenten n.n**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Otro Capitulo...**

* * *

Capítulo 4 – Misión en Nami no Kuni

Konoha. En el bosque…

"Cuál es la distancia hacia el objetivo?" pregunto Kurenai por medio del radio en su oreja "5 metros" responde Naruto "Yo también, estoy lista para entrar en acción-ttebane" dice Naruko "5 metros del objetivo Kurenai-Sensei" dijo Tsuruko "Perfecto" decía Kurenai "Todos a el" ordeno Kurenai "Ah!" gritaron los 3 chicos saltando hacia su objetivo "Te tengo!" exclamo Naruko atrapando a un gato.

Tsuruko dio pequeñas caricias en el regazo del gato "Miau!" maullaba felizmente el gato "Tiene un lazo rojo en la oreja derecha? Es nuestro objetivo?" pregunto Kurenai "Si, gato café con un lazo rojo, tenemos el gato llamado Tora" responde Naruto "Muy bien Equipo, misión cumplida" dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa "Debemos informar al Hokage sobre la misión" dice Kurenai.

Konoha. Torre Hokage…

Kurenai y el Equipo 11 entraron en la torre, dentro de el observaron a la esposa del señor de fuego, la señora Shijimi, también estaban el Equipo 7, Kakashi y el Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen "Veo que encontraron a Tora" dice Hiruzen "Oh! mi Tora, mi pequeño tigre, mama estaba tan preocupada por ti!" grito Shijimi apretando en un gran abrazo a Tora.

"Bueno Equipo 7 y Equipo 11, los he llamado por que les tengo una misión Rango-C, será una misión de escolta hacia Nami no Kuni" dice Hiruzen "Que pase el cliente por favor" dijo Hiruzen. De la puerta aparece un anciano de cabello gris corto y ojos negros, traía puestos unos lentes, vestía un pantalón corto de cuadros y una playera sin mangas, sobre su cabeza un pequeño gorro gris, el traía una botella de licor en su mano, actualmente el viejo estaba borracho.

"Pero qué diablos, yo pedí un par de ninjas que puedan protegerme, no una bola de mocosos" dice el anciano. Sakura y Sasuke se habrían lanzado hacia el anciano si Kakashi no los hubiera detenido "Le aseguro que nuestros estudiantes son muy capaces para esta misión" dijo Kurenai con una bella sonrisa. Un gran sonrojo era visto en el rostro del anciano "Mi nombre es Tazuna, soy el constructor del puente de Nami no Kuni" decía el anciano.

Tazuna miraba de arriba a abajo con una mirada pervertida el cuerpo de Kurenai. En ese momento un kunai apareció en la garganta de Tazuna, Naruto estaba detrás de el sosteniendo un kunai, una mirada muy fría estaba en su rostro "Tazuna-San serias tan amable de dejar de mirar tan pervertidamente a mi Sensei" dice Naruto apretando el kunai. La sensación de miedo invadió a Tazuna, el rápidamente aparto su vista de Kurenai. Una sonrisa apareció en los rostros de Naruko, Tsuruko y Kurenai.

"_Naruto-Kun si es un hombre decente_" pensó Kurenai con una sonrisa "_Ni-Sama es increíble_" pensaba Naruko con un pequeño sonrojo "_Creo que me he enamorado_" piensa Tsuruko con un sonrojo en su rostro "_Como se movió el Dobe tan rápido, no pude verlo_" pensaba Sasuke muy enojado "_Es bueno_" pensó Sai "_Cha! solo quiere lucirse para dejar mal a mi Sasuke-Kun_" piensa Sakura "Muy bien, nos veremos en la puertas de Konoha en una hora" decía Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Una Hora después…

"Muy bien, tienen todo, entonces nos pondremos en marcha" dice Kakashi. Todo el grupo empezaba a caminar por el bosque, en lo más alto de los arboles podían verse dos figuras encapuchadas con el símbolo de Kiri en las bandas "Kakashi-Sensei, en Nami no Kuni también hay Shinobis?" pregunto Sakura "_Enserio ella es la Kunoichi del año_" pensó Tsuruko "Nami no Kuni es un país comercial, no posee Shinobis" respondió Naruko adelantándose a Kakashi.

"Para los países los Shinobis somos poder militar, existen 5 Aldeas Shinobis reconocidas en el mundo, Konoha, Kiri, Iwa, Suna y Kumo, todas ellas representadas por un Kage. Hokage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, Kazekage y Raikage, existen pequeñas Aldeas Shinobis, en el caso de Ame, Kusa, Yuki y Oto" explico Naruto "Como saben tanto?" pregunta Sakura "Kaa-San es muy exigente en su enseñanza, sin mencionar que Kurenai-Sensei nos hace recordar todo en nuestro tiempo libre" responde Naruko.

"Hemos aprendido mucho de historia y política gracias a Kurenai-Sensei, debemos aprender todo el contorno en base al rasgo Shinobi" dice Tsuruko. Sasuke observaba fijamente a su hermana "_Historia y política, eso no me dará poder_" pensó Sasuke "_Están bien entrenados_" pensó Kakashi "Wow usted debe ser una gran profesora Kurenai-Sensei" dijo Sakura "No solo es eso Sakura, Kurenai es una de las Kunoichis más fuertes de Konoha, solo superada por Tsunade-Sama, Kushina-San y Mikoto-Dono" decía Kakashi.

"_Kaa-San es de las Kunoichis más poderosas de Konoha, tonterías, Oto-San me dijo que Kaa-San es una inútil_" pensó Sasuke "Hace mucho tiempo el Equipo de Kurenai era conocido como el Equipo de Asesinato Silencioso, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu y Kenjutsu, una combinación perfecta para un asesinato" dice Kakashi. Ante esto los alumnos se sorprenden, Sakura le recorre un temblor por la espalda al escuchar la palabra asesinato "Uchiha Shusui, Uchiha Itachi y Yuuhi Kurenai, todos ellos dirigidos por Uzumaki Kushina, el Equipo de asesinos perfectos" dijo Kakashi.

"_Así que ella fue compañera de Equipo de Itachi_" pensó Sasuke "_No sabía que Kurenai-Sensei fue compañera de Ni-San_" pensaba Tsuruko "Todo fue gracias a Kushina-Sensei, ella fue muy estricta en el entrenamiento" dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa "Incluso logro hacer sonreír a Itachi-Kun y a Shusui-Kun" decía Kurenai recordando poco de su pasado con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

Mientras caminaban Kakashi, Kurenai, Naruto, Naruko y Tsuruko notaron un pequeño charco en el suelo "_Genjutsu_" pensó Naruto "_Deberían pensar mejor las cosas, no ha llovido en varias semanas_" pensaba Tsuruko "_Detecto Chakra de ese charco, Genjutsu_" piensa Naruko "_Vaya, los alumnos de Kurenai ya detectaron el Genjutsu, son buenos_" pensó Kakashi mientras seguía leyendo su libro.

En ese momento, dos siluetas encapuchadas salieron del charco, ambos enrollaron a Kakashi y Kurenai en cadenas, cuando ambos jalan las cadenas, los cuerpos de Kakashi y Kurenai se hicieron pedazos "Ah!" grito Sakura asustada. El Equipo 11 se puso en movimiento "Naruko protege al cliente!" ordeno Naruto. Naruko se puso delante de Tazuna con un kunai en su mano, Sai estaba a lado de ella. Naruto y Tsuruko corrieron hacia ambos encapuchados.

Tsuruko y Sasuke saltaron al aire lanzando un shuriken cada uno, ambos shuriken atraparon las cadenas insertándose en los árboles, Tsuruko lanzo unos kunai que dieron entre los shuriken prohibiéndoles el movimiento a los encapuchados "_Nos ha atrapado_" pensó un encapuchado. Naruto brinco cayendo sobre los brazos de ambos encapuchados, Naruto tenía dos kunais en sus manos, cada uno en las gargantas de los encapuchados "No se muevan o mueren" dijo Naruto con una mirada seria.

"_Son buenos_" pensó Sai observando al Equipo 11 "_Como se movieron tan rápido, incluso mi estúpida hermana siguió mi velocidad_" piensa Sasuke enojado "Excelente trabajo Equipo" dice Kurenai con una sonrisa. Detrás de ella venia Kakashi leyendo su libro "Gran trabajo en Equipo" dijo Kakashi "_Kawarimi (Sustitución)_" pensó Sasuke observando a ambos Jounin "Creo que debemos hablar señor Tazuna" decía Kakashi observando a Tazuna.

Después de una charla con Tazuna y descubrir su engaño en la misión, explico como el magnate corrupto Gato tiene bajo su control Nami no Kuni. Los Equipos 7 y 11 decidieron seguir con la misión que había pasado a rango B, ellos iban directo a Nami no Kuni. Llegaron a un gran rio lleno de niebla, ellos abordaron un bote.

"Que espesa niebla, no puedo ver nada" dice Sakura "Pronto llegaremos al puente, Nami no Kuni está cerca" dijo el lanchero "Es un gran puente" dijo Naruko observando con emoción el puente. Poco después ellos llegaron a la orilla de un bosque, el grupo empezó a caminar a través del bosque. En ese instante Naruto lanzo un kunai a un arbusto, todo el grupo estaba en alerta. Del arbusto podía observarse un pequeño conejo blanco "Ah! No nos asustes Naruto! deja de hacerte el impresiónate, haces quedar mal a Sasuke-Kun!" grito Sakura enojada.

"_Un conejo blanco, pero si es verano, esto significa…"_ pensó Naruto "_Kawarimi (Sustitución)_" pensaron Kurenai y Kakashi "Todos abajo!" exclama Kakashi. Cuando todos se agachan una gran espada negra pasa por encima de ellos, la espada termina insertándose en un árbol, sobre la espada aparece un hombre. Tiene el pelo negro corto y ojos negros, vestía una bufanda que tapaba su boca y un pantalón blanco con sandalias negras "La Señora Genjutsu de Konoha y el Copynin, Sharingan no Kakashi" dijo el hombre.

"_Sharingan_" pensó sorprendido Sasuke "El Demonio Oculto de la Niebla, Momochi Zabuza" dice Kakashi viendo al hombre recién llegado "Siento molestarlos, pero vengo a llevarme al viejo" dijo Zabuza "Ustedes protejan a Tazuna, Kurenai y yo nos encargaremos de Zabuza" decía Kakashi observando a sus alumnos "No se les ocurra intervenir" dice Kurenai observando a sus alumnos.

Kakashi quita su banda de su ojo izquierdo dejando en libertad un ojo rojo con 3 tomoes "Que gran honor, por fin veo el Sharingan en persona" dice Zabuza "_Ese Sharingan es el que Kaa-San menciono, el ojo del Tio Obito_" pensó Tsuruko "_Como es posible esto, se supone que el Sharingan es un Doujutsu que solo los miembros del Clan Uchiha pueden poseer_" pensaba Sasuke sorprendido "Comencemos _**Ninpou. Kirigakure no Jutsu (Arte Ninja. Técnica de la Niebla Oculta)**_" exclama Zabuza. Una espesa niebla cubría todo el lugar, Zabuza desapareció en un instante.

"Ochos puntos" se escuchó la voz de Zabuza "De que habla?" pregunto Sakura "La faringe, el espinazo, la yugular, el hígado, los riñones, los pulmones, la aorta y el corazón. Cuáles de estos puntos quieren que les apuñale primero" decía la voz de Zabuza "Los puntos para un asesinato sin fallas" dijo Sai. En ese instante Kakashi y Kurenai dejaron salir Chakra retirando la niebla alrededor de ellos.

"_Con que esta es la fuerza de dos de los Jounin más fuertes de Konoha_" pensó Naruto observando la pelea "_Que demonios es esta tensión, este instinto asesino, con que esta es la fuerza de un Jounin, no puedo soportarlo más…"_ pensaba Sasuke temblando. Sakura y Tsuruko también temblaban. Naruto, Naruko y Sai estaban tranquilamente.

"_Como esperaba de Naruto-Kun y Naruko, después de todo el instinto asesino de un Jounin no es nada comparado con el del Kyubi. El caso de Sai debe ser por el entrenamiento con Danzo_" pensaba Kurenai "Tranquilícense, yo los protegeré con mi vida" dice Kakashi "Mientras estemos aquí, les prometo que nada les pasara" dijo Kurenai "Pongamos en juego tus palabras Señora Genjutsu" decía Zabuza apareciendo entre los chicos y Tazuna.

Zabuza estaba a punto de cortar a todos los chicos con su espada, pero en un instante Kakashi y Kurenai aparecieron frente a Zabuza parando su espada con un kunai "_Son rápidos_" pensó Zabuza. Kakashi enterró su kunai en Zabuza, pero este se volvió agua "_**Mizu Bushin (Clon de Agua)**__" _pensó Kurenai. Zabuza apareció detrás de Kakashi, en un agite de su espada el logro cortar a Kakashi, pero este también se convirtió en agua "_Mizu Bushin, logro copiarlo en esta niebla_" pensaba Zabuza sorprendido.

"No te muevas, se acabó Zabuza" dice Kakashi detrás de Zabuza sosteniendo un kunai en su garganta "Enserio crees que se acabó, acaso no te has dado cuenta, eres bueno Kakashi, pero vas a tener que hacer algo mejor que solo imitarme" dijo Zabuza. Detrás de Kakashi apareció Zabuza, el Zabuza frente a Kakashi se volvió agua "_Mizu Bushin de nuevo_" pensó Kakashi sorprendido "No te muevas Zabuza" decía Kurenai detrás de Zabuza. Ella tiene un kunai en el abdomen de Zabuza "Pero si tú estabas…" dice Zabuza sorprendido.

Zabuza voltio hacia el frente y pudo ver a Kurenai frente a el y detrás de el "_**Kage Bushin (Clon de Sombras)**_" dice Zabuza "Vaya, creo que estoy algo en desventaja" dijo Zabuza. Unos senbon salieron disparados de unos árboles, estos iban directo hacia Kurenai y Kakashi, ellos saltaron esquivando los senbon dejando en libertad a Zabuza, el clon de Kurenai desapareció al contacto con un senbon "Creo que te atraparon Zabuza" decía un chico saliendo de los árboles. Detrás de el una persona vestido de Anbu de Kiri.

"Se encuentra bien Zabuza-Sama" dice el Anbu de Kiri. El chico tiene el pelo blanco largo y ojos purpuras, sus dientes parecían los de un tiburón, vestía un pantalón negro, una playera sin mangas morada y sandalias negras, en su espalda una gran espada. El Anbu Kiri tiene el pelo castaño largo atado en una cola de caballo, vestía una playera de manga larga café, un pantalón café corto, encima un kimono verde, traía puestas unas sandalias negras, tiene puesta una máscara blanca con el Simbolo de Kiri en ella.

"Estoy bien Haku, Suigetsu" dice Zabuza "No volveré a cometer el mismo error otra vez, Kakashi, Kurenai" dijo Zabuza "Haku encárgate de los mocosos, Suigetsu, tu y yo pelearemos con Kakashi y Kurenai" decía Zabuza. Suigesu y Zabuza se lanzan hacia Kakashi y Kurenai, Suigetsu agita su espada hacia Kurenai, ella de un salto esquivo la espada. Zabuza salta hacia Kurenai agitando su espada, Kakashi aparece deteniendo la espada de Zabuza.

La fuerza de Zabuza era tan fuerte que empujo a Kakashi hacia un lago, debajo del agua detrás de Kakashi apareció Suigetsu "Te tengo" dice Suigetsu "_**Suiton Suirou no Jutsu (Elemento Agua. Técnica Prisión de Agua)**_" exclama Suigetsu. En un instante Kakashi fue encerrado en una gran bola de agua impidiéndole el movimiento "_Mierda, me atrapo_" pensó Kakashi sorprendido "Ahora solo somos tu y yo Señora Genjutsu" dijo Zabuza.

"Yo que ustedes no me metería en la pelea de Zabuza-Sama, el los matara sin dudar" dice Haku "Deben retirarse y dejar al viejo tranquilamente" dio Haku. En ese momento Haku desapareció, el apareció detrás de Tazuna con un senbon en su mano "_**Shunpo (Paso Veloz)**_" exclama Naruto. En un zumbido Naruto apareció frente a Haku deteniendo su senbon con un kunai "_Es rápido_" pensó Haku sorprendida.

"Lo siento pero no puedo permitirte lastimar a nuestro cliente" dice Naruto "_Esa mirada…"_ pensaba Haku observando la mirada fría de Naruto. En ese momento Naruto con su brazo arrastro el brazo de Haku al suelo, el dio una patada hacia arriba golpeando la máscara de Haku, la máscara salió volando dejando ver su rostro. Es el bello rostro de una hermosa joven de piel pálida, sus ojos castaños estaban llenos de sorpresa.

"Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que dañes a ninguno de mis compañeros, te detendré aunque me cueste la vida" dijo Naruto "_Este chico, el si conoce la verdadera fuerza_" pensó Haku. Una bella sonrisa apareció en su rostro "Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto Haku "Uzumaki Naruto" responde Naruto "Yuki Haku" se presentó Haku "Un gusto conocerte Haku" dijo Naruto tomando una postura relajada de batalla.

"_**Mizu Bushin no Jutsu (Técnica Clon de Agua)**_" exclama Zabuza. 4 clones iban directo hacia Kurenai a gran velocidad, ella toma un kunai y pelea con los clones de agua, rápidamente se deshace de los clones. Zabuza aparece detrás de Kurenai con su espada en la mano, el agita su espada hacia Kurenai, ella con un kunai cambia el curso de la espada haciéndola caer al lado de ella.

De un salto Kurenai se alejó de Zabuza "_Tengo que mantenerme lo más lejos posible de esa espada, Taijutsu está fuera de la cuestión contra el_" pensaba Kurenai "_Ninjutsu y Genjutsu será lo mejor en esta ocasión_" pensó Kurenai. Ella toma un kunai y lo lanza hacia Zabuza "_**Kage Kunai no Jutsu (Técnica del Kunai Sombra)"**_ exclama Kurenai. Cientos de Kunais aparecen alrededor del kunai arrojado por Kurenai.

Los kunais iban directo hacia Zabuza, el los esquivaba con agilidad y algunos los bloqueaba con su espada "_**Sanzengarasu no Jutsu (Técnica de los Cien Cuervos Dispersos)"**_ exclama Kurenai. El cuerpo de Kurenai empezaba a romperse creando varios cuervos dispersándose por todo el lugar "_Genjutsu_" pensó Zabuza. Todos los cuervos estaban alrededor de Zabuza, el junto sus manos formando un sello "_**Kai (Liberación)**_" exclama Zabuza.

Todos los cuervos habían desaparecido, Zabuza buscaba a Kurenai por toda la zona. Kurenai apareció detrás de Zabuza, el agita su espada hacia tras cortando por la mitad a Kurenai, cuando Zabuza observa mejor puede ver que el cuerpo de Kurenai se dispersó convirtiéndose en cuervos "_**Karasu Bushin (Clon de Cuervos)**_" pensó Zabusa sorprendido. Kurenai apareció detrás de Zabuza, ella puso su mano en la espalda de Zabuza.

"_**Kanashibari no Jutsu (Técnica de Parálisis)**_" exclama Kurenai. El cuerpo de Zabuza dejo en moverse en ese instante "Quedar atrapado con un Jutsu tan simple" dice Zabuza sorprendido "Incluso el Jutsu más simple puede ser el más poderoso con la cantidad correcta de Chakra" dijo Kurenai. Haku apareció detrás de Kurenai con un senbon en su mano, en un zumbido Naruto apareció frente a Haku dándole un patada en el estómago mandándola a volar.

"Gracias Naruto-Kun" dice Kurenai con una sonrisa "No hay problema Sensei" dijo Naruto todavía viendo fijamente a Haku "Si liberan a Kakashi los dejare ir en paz, si no podemos hacerlo a la manera difícil" decía Kurenai viendo a Suigetsu y Haku. Ella empezó a formar sellos con sus manos, cuando Kakashi observo los sellos de sus manos se sorprendió "_Esos sellos de manos, ese es el Genjutsu de Shodaime Hokage_" pensó sorprendido Kakashi "_Utilizo los cien cuervos dispersos como distracción para crear un clon de cuervos, de esta forma ella podía acercarse sigilosamente a Zabuza para poder atraparlo, increíble_" pensaba Kakashi asombrado.

"Suigetsu, no retiramos, no podemos vencerlos sin Zabuza-Sama" dice Haku. Ella agarro al paralizado Zabuza poniéndolo en su hombro, ella desapareció en un pequeño tornado de hojas. Suigetsu libero a Kakashi de la prisión de agua, poco después desapareció en un remolino de agua "Gran trabajo Kurenai" dijo Kakashi "No hay problema Kakashi" decía Kurenai "Aun tenemos una misión que seguir, debemos llevar a Tazuna a su casa" dijo Kakashi.

Konoha. Monte Hokage…

Sobre el monte Hokage una figura encapuchada observaba la Aldea, vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas, tiene puesta una máscara naranja con un agujero, dentro de el podía observarse un ojo rojo con 3 tomoes, su pelo negro corto era tapado por la capucha de la capa "Konoha" susurraba el enmascarado "Viejos recuerdos Tobi?" pregunto un ser saliendo del suelo. Parecía mitad planta, mitad hombre, estaba dividido en dos colores, una mitad de el es negro, la otra mitad blanca, vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas.

"De que hablas Zetsu, yo ya rompí todos los lazos con esta Aldea" dice Tobi "Eso lo sabemos muy bien Tobi" dijo Zetsu Blanco "Siento parte del Chakra de Hashirama en esta zona" decía Zetsu Negro observando la Aldea "Estas seguro?" pregunto Tobi "Claro que si, después de todo yo estoy hecho de el" responde Zetsu Negro "Increíble, después de tanto años Hashirama sigue dando problemas" dijo Tobi.

"Empezaremos el Plan Ojo de la Luna?" pregunto Zetsu Blanco "No, aún es muy pronto, todavía no reunimos los miembros necesarios, de seguir al ritmo que vamos, tomara uno años más para empezar el Plan" responde Tobi "Creo que será interesante observar Konoha por un tiempo, debemos ver que planean Danzo y Hiruzen, si se entrometen en nuestros planes, no nos quedara otra manera más que matarlos" decía Tobi.

Su ojo Sharingan cambio de forma, ahora tiene el Mangekyou Sharingan "Como tu ordenes Tobi" dice Zetsu Blanco "Akatsuki pronto estará completo, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Pronto el mundo sabrá del regreso de Uchiha Madara" dijo Zetsu Negro observando a Tobi "Dentro de unos años, el mundo será uno conmigo, un mundo bajo mi mando, yo Uchiha Madara seré el mundo" decía Tobi desapareciendo en un remolino dimensional.

Konoha. Base de NE…

"Lo preparativos están hechos Danzo-Sama" decía un Anbu "Perfecto, esperemos que Orochimaru cumpla su parte del trato" dice un anciano de pelo negro corto. Tiene un ojo y un brazo vendados, en su brazo cargaba un bastón de madera "Orochimaru nos ha informado que dará el golpe en las finales del Examen Chunin" decía el Anbu "Muy bien, puedes retirarte" dijo Danzou. El Anbu desapareció en una nube de humo.

Desde el suelo una figura apareció, vestía una capa negra con una capucha, tiene una máscara blanca puesta con el símbolo Senju en la frente "Parece que todo va según lo planeado Danzo" dice el encapuchado "Así es Hashirama-Sama" dijo Danzo "Veo que tu cuerpo ha mejorado su fortaleza gracias a mis células" decía Hashirama "Así es, gracias a sus células ya controlo mejor estos ojos" dice Danzo acariciando su brazo vendando.

"Ya veo, muy bien, espero que te encargues de todo Danzo, no quiero ninguna falla" dice Hashirama "Tobirama fundo NE para que mantuvieras Konoha segura desde la sombras, no podemos dejar que ninguna línea de sangre escape de Konoha, todas ellas son vitales para que Konoha se convierta en la Aldea más poderosa del Mundo" dijo Hashirama "Has lo que sea necesario para que el Plan no falle" decía Hashirama.

"Como usted desee Hashirama-Sama" dice Danzo abandonado la habitación "_Danzo idiota! Crees poder controlar mi poder y esos ojos, si no eres descendiente directo del Rikudou jamás podrás controlar mi poder y esos ojos completamente_" pensó Hashirama empezando a hundirse en el suelo "_Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki, las claves para formar el Arma Secreta que llevara a Konoha a la dominación del mundo, un nuevo Rikudou emergerá desde las sombra de Konoha_" pensó Hashirama.

Konoha, en la Noche…

Por las calles de Konoha puede verse una silueta caminando, ella era una mujer hermosa de largo cabello negro ondulado y ojos negros, podía observarse el grandioso cuerpo que poseía, largas piernas blancas, unas curvas muy sensuales y grandes pecho Copa-D, vestía un kimono blanco corto que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, medias negras, tacones negros, encima una capucha negra con el emblema Uchiha en la espalda.

"Después de tanto años, vuelvo a poner los pies en esta Aldea corrompida" dice la mujer "Nunca pensé estaría en esta Aldea de nuevo, pero tengo que seguir los planes" dijo la mujer. Ella se subió la capa cubriendo su rostro, sus ojos cambiaron de color, ahora son rojos con 3 tomoes "_Hace años les prometí que Konoha pagaría todo lo que ha hecho, ustedes me dieron una segunda oportunidad, les prometo que no les fallare, Mito, Madara_" pensaba la mujer caminando por las calles oscuras de Konoha.

* * *

**No Olviden Comentar...**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Otro Cap Mas xD**

* * *

Capítulo 5 – Nuevo Rival

Konoha. Departamento Uzumaki…

En la sala dos hermosas mujeres son vistas, ellas son Uzumaki Kushina y Uchiha Mikoto, frente a ella estaba una mujer Anbu de pelo morado, su rostro estaba tapado por una máscara de gato "Estoy de vuelta Kushina-Sama, Mikoto-Sensei" dice la mujer Anbu frente a Mikoto y Kushina "Es bueno verte Yugao" dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa "Me alegra verte de nuevo Yugao" decía Kushina sonriendo. Yugao se retiró su máscara dejando a la vista un bello rostro y unos hermosos ojos negros.

"Como estuvo tu búsqueda Yugao?" pregunto Kushina "Encontré a 5 Uzumakis" dice Yugao con una sonrisa. Unas sonrisas aparecieron en los bellos rostros de Kushina y Mikoto "Aunque muchos de ellos no están en buenas condiciones" dijo Yugao "Uzumaki Karin de 13 años, actualmente es una Gennin en Kusa, tiene una increíble habilidad como Sensor y un Chakra curativo muy raro" decía Yugao "Parece ser que su madre era una Uzumaki que llego a Kusa no Kuni, quedo huérfana hace 5 años" dijo Yugao.

"Uzumaki Tayuya de 17 años, posee una gran habilidad en Genjutsu, lamentablemente ella es una Kunoichi de Oto, lo peor es que tiene el Sello de Maldición de Orochimaru. Uzumaki Sara de 15 años, fue entrenada como Kunoichi, actualmente es nivel Chunin, nació con un tipo especial de Chakra, el Yami no Chakra. Actualmente Uzumaki Sara es la nueva Daimyo de Kaze no Kuni" dice Yugao sorprendiendo a Kushina y Mikoto.

"Uzumaki Fuuka de 17 años, ella es una Kunoichi de Kumo, tiene una increíble habilidad en Ninjutsu, posee un control total de los 5 elementos, es una de las Jounin más poderosas de Kumo. Uzumaki-Terumi Mei de 20 años, ella posee dos Kekkei Genkai, el Yoton y el Futton, gracias a ella la armada rebelde gano la guerra civil en Kiri, actualmente Mei es la Godaime Mizukage" dice Yugao sorprendiendo a Kushina y Mikoto "Había escuchado rumores de que la nueva Mizukage es poderosa, pero no sabía que ella es una Uzumaki" dijo Kushina.

"Parece que lo mantuvo oculto todo el tiempo, Mei era la líder de la armada rebelde, en una guerra contra las líneas de sangre si ella revelaba que es una Uzumaki, seguramente se hubiera convertido en el blanco principal del Yondaime Mizukage, recuerden que Kiri fue uno de los culpables de la destrucción de Uzu no Kuni" dice Yugao "Esto puede ser de ayuda, un Kage y un Daimyo pueden ayudarnos mucho políticamente y económicamente" decía Mikoto "Eso es cierto" dijo Kushina.

"Con los Uzumaki encontrados, Tsunade-Sama, Tsuruko, Itachi, Naruko, Sasuke, Naruto, Kushina y yo somos los únicos parientes sanguíneos de Rikudou vivos" dice Mikoto "Debemos prepararnos, nuestros aliados en Konoha serán avisados, no dejare que Hiruzen, Danzo, el Consejo y los sujetos enmascarados hieran a más gente inocente solo para cumplir sus planes" dice Kushina enojada. En sus ojos estaba el Sharingan en todo su esplendor.

"Tayuya puede servir como espía, así podremos saber lo que planea Orochimaru, después de todo el desea el Sharingan" dice Mikoto "Con Itachi dentro de Akatsuki como espía podemos saber sus planes, en pocas palabras estaremos un paso delante de Konoha, Orochimaru y Akatsuki" dijo Mikoto "Entonces nuestro único problema es poner a los Uzumaki encontrados de nuestro favor" decía Kushina "Me encargare de eso" dijo Yugao "Regresare cuando inicien los exámenes Chunin, igualmente informare de todo a Kouta-Sama y Tsunade-Sama" dice Yugao.

Poco después Yugao se retiró de la vivienda Uzumaki "Tanto caos y odio solo por poder, nunca entenderé eso" dice Kushina "Hace 13 años el hombre de la máscara naranja que me secuestro se apodero del Kyubi, por su culpa Minato murió esa noche!" grito Kushina enojada "Tranquila, tu y yo sabemos que Minato hizo todo para protegerte a ti, a Naruto y Naruko, si lo hubiera hecho de otra forma, en estos momentos el Consejo tendría a Naruto y Naruko en sus manos" dijo Mikoto calmando a Kushina.

"El que me preocupa es el hombre de la máscara blanca, el venia por Naruto-Kun y Naru-Chan, si no fuera por ti, mi Naruto-Kun y mi Naru-Chan no estarían a mi lado" dice Kushina "Lo que me preocupo fueron las palabras que dijo antes de desaparecer" dijo Mikoto "A mí también, aun lo recuerdo bien" decía Kushina "De alguna forma descubrió que eres una Uzumaki-Uchiha, se supone que solo el Consejo, el Sandaime, Tsunade-Sama, Kouta-Sama, Minato y yo sabíamos que eres parte Uchiha" dice Mikoto.

"Ese hombre sabe demasiado, si tiene en mente a Rikudou Sennin, estoy segura que vendrá tras todos nosotros" dice Kushina "Es hora de contarles toda la verdad a nuestros hijos" decía Mikoto "Lo haremos ya que regresen de Nami no Kuni" dijo Kushina "Dejare a Sasuke fuera de esto, si le cuento la verdad de Itachi y el Clan Uchiha puede que empeore la situación" dice Mikoto "Sasuke está demasiado influenciado por Fugaku, el solo siente odio hacia Itachi, de seguir por ese camino, estoy segura que Sasuke entrara en la oscuridad" decía Mikoto con tristeza.

Nami no Kuni…

Dentro de la casa de Tazuna todo el grupo estaba reunido "Se encuentra bien Sensei" dice una hermosa mujer de 29 años. De pelo negro largo y ojos negros, ella tiene una figura esbelta, pechos Copa-D, grandes curvas y piernas largas, vestía una blusa rosa, una falda negra y sandalias cafés "Estoy bien, solo algo cansando" dijo Kakashi "Recuerda que el Sharingan gasta mucho Chakra, no debes excederte Kakashi" decía Kurenai "Lo sé" dice Kakashi "Debemos prepararnos, estoy seguro que cuando Zabuza se recupere volverá atacarnos" dijo Kakashi.

"Que significa eso Sensei?" pregunta Sakura "Kurenai y yo podremos encargarnos de Zabuza, pero ustedes apenas pudieron con los alumnos de Zabuza, solo Naruto le hizo frente a uno, es momento de mejorar sus habilidades" dice Kakashi "Haremos un entrenamiento separado, yo me encargare de mis alumnos" dijo Kurenai "Muy bien, creo que pondré a los míos a trepar los arboles" decía Kakashi "_Hasta ahora les enseñara eso, eres un mal ejemplo como Sensei Kakashi_" pensaba Kurenai "Nosotros iremos a la cascada cerca de aquí" dice Kurenai saliendo de la casa. Detrás de ella iban Naruto, Naruko y Tsuruko.

En la cascada…

"Todos tienen sus pesas, correrán para acostumbrarse al peso, después entrenaremos Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsu" dice Kurenai "Terminando cada uno entrenara en lo que prefiera" dijo Kurenai "Muy bien, yo estaré observando desde lo alto del árbol" decía Kurenai saltando al árbol más grande. Ella veía como sus alumnos empezaban su entrenamiento.

"_Si seguimos a este ritmo, ellos tendrán más velocidad y resistencia, Naruto-Kun necesita mejorar su velocidad, Naruko controlar mejor su Chakra y Tsuruko ocupa llegar al siguiente nivel del Sharingan_" pensaba Kurenai "_Además debo encontrar una forma para que Naruto y Naruko despierten el Sharingan y el Mokuton, si lo consiguen ellos podrán a llegar usar su máximo potencial_" pensó Kurenai.

"_Cuando todos tengan su Sharingan, faltara despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan, según Mikoto-Sama me explico que el Mangekyou despierta cuando un Usuario del Sharingan observa a alguien importante morir frente a el. No arriesgare a mis alumnos a eso, debo prepararlos lo mejor posible para que enfrenten todo lo que vendrá en el futuro_" pensó Kurenai. Ella observaba con cuidado cada movimiento de sus alumnos.

Bosque. Guarida entre los Aboles…

"Así que incluso siendo derrotado volviste, que patéticos son los Ninjas de Kiri" dice un hombre gordo de pelo café. De ojos negros, tiene puesto unos lentes, vestía un traje negro y zapatos negros, es el jefe de Corporation Gato, el es Gato. A lado de el estaban sus dos samurái guardaespaldas, Zouri y Waraji, frente a ellos estaban Haku y Suigetsu, en una cama esta acostado Zabuza "Incluso tus subordinados fueron inútiles" dijo Gato.

En ese momento Gato se acerca a la cama donde esta Zabuza "No te quedes tan callado, responde" dice Gato. El alzo su mano tratando de tocar a Zabuza, en ese momento Haku detiene la mano de Gato "No toques a Zabuza-Sama con tus sucias manos" dijo Haku. En ese momento Zouri y Waraji empezaban a sacar sus espadas, en un instante Suigetsu apareció detrás de ambos samurái, Suigetsu tenía las espadas en ambos en sus cuellos.

"_No puede ser…"_ pensó Zouri "_Llego en un instante_" piensa Waraji "Sera mejor que abandonen este lugar pronto, Haku ya se está enojando, créanme que no quieren verla enojada" dice Suigetsu sonriendo. En ese momento Gato y sus samurái se retiran del lugar "Me hubieran dejado manejar esto" dijo Zabuza "Necesita descansar Zabuza-Sama, no debe hacer esfuerzos innecesarios" decía Haku.

Durante los próximos 6 días, el Equipo 7 y el Equipo 11 entreno arduamente. Sai, Sakura y Sasuke subieron arboles todo el tiempo, Naruko, Tsuruko y Naruto estuvieron aumentando su velocidad y resistencia. En ratos libres, cada uno entrenaba por si solo. Tazuna le conto a todo el grupo del antiguo héroe de Nami no Kuni, Kaiza. Como el fue asesinado por Gato por entrometerse en sus planes, por esta razón Inari, el hijo de Tsunami ya no creía en los héroes "Yo se lo demostrare, le demostrare que todavía existen héroes en el mundo" dijo Naruto.

Naruto, Naruko, Tsuruko y Sasuke entrenaban arduamente para superar a Zabuza y sus subordinados, mientras Sai y Sakura protegían al cliente. Kakashi descaso durante esos 6 días recuperando el Chakra gastado por el Sharingan. Kurenai entreno junto con sus alumnos para aumentar su velocidad y resistencia, ella también entrenaba para mejorar su Genjutsu. Naruto fue el único que se desvelaba día y noche entrenando, el quería perfeccionar su Hoho.

En el bosque…

Haku caminaba por el bosque recogiendo plantas medicinales, su largo cabello negro caía libremente por su espalda, ella vestía un kimono rosa sin mangas que abrazaba su esbelta figura, a sus 14 años Haku poseía un cuerpo desarrollado, largas piernas, curvas bien formadas y pechos C-Taza. De pronto ella vio a una persona dormida en el suelo, es un chico de 13 años, pelo rubio corto, vestía un pantalón negro, playera blanca sin mangas con una chaqueta negra encima, tiene puestas sandalias negras.

"_Naruto_" pensó Haku observando al chico. Ella se acercaba más y más al chico, ella se hinca hacia el, acerca su mano y empieza agitarlo "No deberías dormir en lugares como estos Naruto" dice Haku agitando a Naruto "Haku? Que haces aquí?" pregunto Naruto despertando "Eso debería preguntar yo?" pregunta Haku "Creo que me quede dormido después del entrenamiento" responde Naruto "Yo junto plantas medicinales" contesta Haku "Déjame ayudarte" dijo Naruto.

Casa de Tazuna…

"Naruto no volvió anoche" dice Tazuna "Es un idiota, ir entrenar toda la noche, de seguro debe estar muerto por uso excesivo de Chakra" dijo Sakura. Naruko, Tsuruko y Kurenai lanzaron una mirada fría hacia Sakura "Espero que este bien, no es bueno que un niño ande solo en la noche" decía Tsunami preocupada "No debe preocuparse Tsunami-San, Naruto-Kun puede cuidarse solo" dice Tsuruko sonriendo "Es verdad, a diferencia de otros, Ni-Sama es un Shinobi decente" dijo Naruko mirando a Sakura.

"El Dobe es un inútil, el jamás estará el nivel de un Uchiha" dice Sasuke fríamente "_Sasuke-Kun es tan cool_" pensó Sakura sonrojada "_Egocéntrico Uchiha, Naruto-Kun es un héroe en Konoha, que los civiles sean ciegos y los niños no lo sepan es otra razón, pero estoy segura que el es un Shinobi mejor que tu_" pensaba Kurenai observando a Sasuke "_Cada día se parece más a Uchiha Fugaku, de tal palo tal astilla_" pensó Kakashi.

En el Bosque…

Haku y Naruto recorrían el bosque recogiendo plantas medicinales "Por qué no me atacas, somos enemigos" dice Haku "Si en este momento tú me consideras un enemigo, porque no me mataste en el momento que me viste dormido" dijo Naruto. Después de eso hubo un silencio de varios minutos "Por qué entrenas tan duro?" pregunto Haku "Quiero ser más fuerte para poder proteger a mi familia, no quiero ver a ninguna persona sufrir frente a mi ojos, quiero ser un Ninja mucho mejor que mi padre, esa es mi razón para ser más fuerte" responde Naruto sonriendo.

"_Como lo imagine, el entiende lo que es el sufrimiento, el rencor, el odio, el de verdad lo entiende_" pensó Haku "Cuando uno desea proteger a alguien, es cuando realmente se vuelve fuerte" susurro Haku "Eso es verdad" dice Naruto. En la mente de Naruto, la imagen de un hombre de pelo rubio rebelde, de ojos azules, vestía un pantalón azul, playera azul, sandalias azules, encima una gabardina blanca con la palabra Yondaime en su espalda.

"_Tu moriste protegiéndonos a todos Oto-San, sacrificaste tu vida para protegernos a Kaa-San, a Naruko, a mí. Sé que la Aldea no es lo que tu pensabas, pero te lo juro Oto-San, yo cuidare y protegeré a Naruko, a Kaa-San, a todos mis amigos y conocidos, los protegeré con mi vida_" pensó Naruto mientras recordaba a Namikaze Minato "Me marcho, ya he terminado" dice Haku "Muy bien, no veremos más tarde" dijo Naruto empezando a retirarse.

"Uzumaki Naruto, cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, demuéstrame toda tu fuerza, quiero ver que tan grande es tu deseo" decía Haku seriamente "Sera un placer Yuki Haku" dice Naruto "Te demostrare lo fuerte que soy, veremos quién es más fuerte, si tu o yo" dijo Naruto empezando a saltar de árbol en árbol "_Es un chico extraño_" pensaba Haku con un pequeño sonrojo.

Casa de Tazuna…

"Ya has vuelto Naruto-Kun" dice Kurenai observando a Naruto entrar por la puerta "Lo siento por preocuparla Sensei, ya he terminado mi entrenamiento" dijo Naruto sonriendo "_No se ve nada diferente_" pensó Sasuke observando a Naruto "_Se ve más sereno, su cuerpo está más tranquilo, sin duda ha mejorado_" pensaba Kakashi viendo a Naruto "_Su cuerpo ya aguanta todo ese peso, Naruko y Tsuruko todavía no pueden ese peso, sin duda eres un genio del trabajo duro Naruto-Kun_" piensa Kurenai con una sonrisa.

"No te exijas demasiado Naruto" dice Tsunami "Te ves cansado Ni-Sama" dijo Naruko "Tal vez debas dormir un poco" decía Tsuruko " Estoy bien, para mañana estaré como nuevo" dice Naruto sonriendo "Por qué demonios te esfuerzas tanto, nunca vencerás a Gato, lo débiles siempre pierden ante los fuertes, no importa cuánto te esfuerzos, vas a morir de todas maneras!" grito Inari con lágrimas en sus ojos "Solo eres un entrometido que no sabe nada de este país, no entiendes el verdadero dolor!" grita Inari.

"Por qué he de escuchar a un niño llorón como tú" dice Naruto fríamente "Si quieres cambiar algo, deja de llorar y ponte de pie mocoso" dijo Naruto "Un mocoso llorón como tú nunca podrá hacer nada si sigue llorando, estas tirando la vida de Kaiza en vano mocoso idiota" dijo Naruto. Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron a color rojo con rasgadura, Naruto se levantó de la mesa "Me retiro" decía Naruto "Te has pasado Naruto, discúlpate!" grito Sakura.

Al Día Siguiente, en el Puente…

El grupo se había marchado al puente junto con Tazuna, Naruto se había quedado dormido por el sobreesfuerzo de su entrenamiento. Cuando el grupo llego al puente observaron una densa niebla, cerca de ellos, muchos trabajadores están tirados en el suelo con varias heridas "Kakashi, esta es la Técnica de la Niebla Oculta" dice Sasuke. El saco un kunai, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar.

"Hace tiempo que no nos vemos Kakashi, Kurenai, veo que aún están rodeados de mocosos, incluso uno de ellos sigue temblando" se escuchaba la voz de Zabuza dentro de la niebla. En ese momento 5 clones de Zabuza aparecen alrededor del grupo "Tiemblo de emoción" dice Sasuke sonriendo "Ve por el Sasuke" dijo Kakashi. Sasuke saco dos kunai, en un rápido movimiento el corto a los 5 clones de Zabuza, todos ellos se convirtieron en agua.

"Oh! ese chico derroto a los clones de agua, se ha vuelto fuerte, creo que tienes un rival Haku" dice Zabuza apareciendo entre la niebla "Con todo respeto Zabuza-Sama, quiero pelear con el chico rubio" dijo Haku "Ya veo, pero no está por aquí, bueno no importa, Suigetsu encárgate de los mocosos" decía Zabuza "Sera todo un placer" dice Suigetsu con una sonrisa "Como si alguien como el pudiera vencer a un Uchiha" dijo Sasuke.

"Sai, Sakura protejan a Tazuna!" ordeno Kakashi "Naruko, Tsuruko encárguense de la chica" dice Kurenai. Suigetsu se lanza hacia Sasuke con su espada, Sasuke detiene la espada con un kunai "Paraste mi primer golpe, eres bueno chico" decía Suigetsu. Haku se lanzó hacia Tsuruko y Naruko, ella ataco con unos senbon, rápidamente Naruko y Tsuruko detuvieron el golpe con un kunai. Haku apareció detrás de ambas chicas, ellas voltearon rápidamente deteniendo el ataque de Haku con unos kunai "Así que atacas con Senbon" dice Naruko "El arma más silenciosa de un ninja, debemos tener cuidado Naru-Chan" dijo Tsuruko.

Casa de Tazuna…

Los samurái Zouri y Waraji entraron a la casa de Tazuna cortando la puerta, Tsunami apareció rápidamente frente ambos samurái "Eres la hija de Tazuna, tienes que venir con nosotros" dice Zouri "Mama!" grito Inari "Aléjate de aquí Inari!" grita Tsunami "Nos lo llevamos también?" pregunto Waraji "Solo ocupamos un rehén" contesto Zouri "En ese caso lo matare" dijo Waraji "Espera! Hare lo que pidan, solo no toquen a mi hijo" decía Tsunami "Me parece perfecto" dice Zouri viendo lujuriosamente a Tsunami.

"_Lo siento mama, no soy fuerte, no puedo protegerte_" pensaba Inari llorando _¡Llorón, deja de llorar mocoso!_ Recordaba Inari las palabras de Naruto. La mirada de Inari se vuelve seria, el sale corriendo rápidamente de la casa "Ella si que es hermosa, ya quiero saborearte preciosa" dice Waraji lamiéndose los labios "Date prisa" dijo Zouri "Esperen!" grito Inari "Oh! es el mocoso" decía Waraji "Suelten a mi mama!" grito Inari.

"Matémoslo" dice Zouri. El y Waraji se lanzan hacia Inari "Inari!" grito Tsunami con miedo. Antes de que las espadas tocaran a Inari, una persona apareció en medio, esta persona paro las espadas de ambos samurái con un kunai "Lo siento por llegar tarde" dijo la persona recién aparecida. Cuando Inari y Tsunami lo observaron "Naruto" decían Tsunami e Inari "Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para ustedes" dice Naruto. En un rápido movimiento Naruto golpeo con una patada a Zouri y un golpe a Waraji dejándolos inconscientes.

"Excelente trabajo Inari, por fin dejaste de llorar" dice Naruto sonriendo "Si me disculpan debo retirarme, mis compañeros necesitaran mi ayuda" dijo Naruto sonriendo. El comenzó a correr a gran velocidad "Mama, es hora de que nosotros también luchemos" decía Inari seriamente. Una sonrisa apareció el bello rostro de Tsunami "Si Inari, es hora de luchar, tenemos que avisar a todo el pueblo" dice Tsunami sonriendo.

En el Puente…

Sasuke seguía esquivando los ataques con espada de Suigetsu. Naruko y Tsuruko detenían los ataques de Haku con un kunai "Son rápidas, pero no podrán seguirme, sin mencionar que estoy un paso adelante de ustedes" dice Haku "Un paso adelante?" pregunto Naruko "El agua en el suelo" responde Haku "_Es el agua que dejaron los clones de Zabuza_" pensó Tsuruko. Haku rápidamente formo sellos con una mano "_Sellos con una mano, nunca había oído hablar de eso_" pensaba Tsuruko sorprendida.

"_**Hijutsu Sensatsu Suishou (Técnica Secreta. Mil Agujas Mortales)"**_ exclama Haku. Ella pisa el agua, el agua se eleva congelándose convirtiéndose en agujas de hielo, todas las agujas salen disparadas hacia Naruko y Tsuruko, antes de que las agujas acertaran, Naruko y Tsuruko saltaron de lugar esquivando las agujas. Desde el aire Naruko lanzo varios shuriken hacia Haku, ella esquivaba con gran facilidad los shuriken. En ese momento Tsuruko apareció detrás de Haku, con un kunai en su cuello.

Sasuke bloqueaba con su kunai la espada de Suigetsu, pero entre más golpes daba más fuerte se hacia el golpe de espada de Suigetsu "Creo que hora de hacerte pedazos chico, _**Suiton. Gousuiwan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua. Técnica de Brazos Poderosos de Agua)**_" exclama Suigetsu. Los brazos de Suigetsu crecieron muscularmente haciéndose más fuerte, el lanzo un taque con su espada, cuando Sasuke bloquea la espada con el kunai, la fuerza fue demasiada sacando a volar a Sasuke.

"_**Suiton. Suigadan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua. Técnica de Colmillo Bala Acuático)**_" exclama Suigetsu. Varios picos de agua salen del suelo dirigiéndose hacia Sasuke, el lanza unos kunai con sellos explosivos, Sasuke los hace estallar desapareciendo los picos de agua. Suigetsu aparece detrás de Sasuke atacando con su espada, Sasuke esquivaba los ataques de Suigetsu con facilidad, los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron color rojo con 2 tomoes "Es mi turno" dijo Sasuke agarrando fuertemente un kunai.

* * *

**Dejen sus Comentarios n.n**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Nuevo Capitulo Arriba...**

* * *

Capítulo 6 – Batalla En El Puente

"Te tenemos" dice Tsuruko. Ella estaba detrás de Haku con un kunai en el cuello "Nuestro trabajo en equipo es uno de los mejores de nuestra generación" dijo Naruko sonriendo "_Su trabajo en equipo esta muy bien coordinado, sin mencionar que ambas son rápidas_" pensaba Haku. Ella se agacha dándole una patada en el estómago a Tsuruko y un golpe en el estómago a Naruko, de esta manera Haku quedo en libertad "_**Hijutsu Sensatsu Suishou (Técnica Secreta. Mil Agujas Mortales)**_" exclama Haku.

Muchas agujas de hielo iban directo hacia Naruko y Tsuruko, ellas esquivaron las agujas, pero a causa de esto se alejaron mucho de Haku. Los ojos de Tsuruko cambiaron a color rojo con 2 tomoes, ella se lanza hacia Haku, Tsuruko lanza un golpe hacia Haku, pero ella lo para con su brazo. Con su mano libre Tsuruko lanza un kunai a la cabeza de Haku "_Es rápida_" piensa Haku. Ella se agacha soltando a Tsuruko para esquivar el kunai.

Tsuruko aparece detrás de Haku, ella lanza una patada al rostro dándole a la máscara, la máscara de Haku sale volando dejando en libertad su bello rostro "_Haku ha perdido en velocidad_" pensó Zabuza sorprendido "_Sharingan! Ella despertó el Sharingan antes que Sasuke, su manejo del Sharingan es bueno, de seguro ha entrenado con Mikoto-Sama_" piensa Kakashi mientras observaba los ojos de Tsuruko "_Su velocidad y dominio del Sharingan han mejorado_" pensaba Kurenai observando a Tsuruko.

"Creo que es hora de tomarme las cosas enserio" dice Haku. De pronto todo el ambiente se volvió frio "_Que pasa con este frio repentino_" pensó Tsuruko "_Una gran cantidad de Chakra se reúne alrededor de ella_" pensaba Naruko "_**Hijutsu Makyou Hyoushou (Técnica Secreta. Espejos de Hielo Demoniacos)**_" exclama Haku. Una gran cantidad de espejos de hielo se formaban alrededor de Haku formando lo que parecía una cúpula de hielo.

"_Que es esa técnica_" pensaba Kakashi mientas dejaba su Sharingan en libertad. Haku empezaba a meterse en uno de los espejos "Es hora de enseñarles mi verdadera velocidad" dice Haku. La imagen de Haku apareció en todos los espejo de hielo "_Diablos_" piensa Kurenai empezando a correr hacia Naruko y Tsuruko, pero alguien se le atraviesa a Kurenai "A donde crees que vas, yo soy su oponente recuerdan" dijo Zabuza "Contra ese Jutsu esas chicas están acabadas" decía Zabuza.

Sasuke esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de espada de Suigetsu "_Los está esquivando muy fácilmente, algo ha cambiado en el_" pensó Suigetsu. De pronto Suigetsu observo los ojos de Sasuke, son de color rojo con 2 tomoes "_Ya veo, el chico ha despertado el Sharingan_" piensa Suigetsu con una sonrisa "_**Katon. Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego. Técnica Gran Bola de Fuego)**_" exclama Sasuke. Una gran bola de fuego iba directo hacia Suigetsu "_**Suiton. Mizugakure no Jutsu (Elemento Agua. Técnica de Agua Oculta)**_" exclama Suigetsu.

Antes de que la bola de fuego tocara a Suigetsu, el se transformó en agua metiéndose en el suelo "_Lo ha esquivado_" pensó Sasuke mientras observaba todo el lugar con su Sharingan "Pensaba que todos los Uchiha fueron eliminados, veo que hubo sobrevivientes" dice Suigetsu apareciendo en forma de agua. Sasuke lanzo varios shuriken, pero todos traspasaban el cuerpo de agua de Suigetsu "_Es completamente de agua y no se dé ningún jutsu Raiton (Elemento Rayo)_" pensaba Sasuke "Mi nombre es Houzuki Suigetsu" se presenta Suigetsu.

"Uchiha Sasuke" menciona Sasuke "Así que te llamas Sasuke, un nombre interesante" dice Suigetsu sonriendo "_**Katon. Housenka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego. Técnica Llamas del Fénix)**_" exclama Sakuke. Pequeñas bolas de fuego iban directo hacia Suigetsu "_**Suiton. Mizu Rabba (Elemento Agua. Técnica Onda Turbulenta de Agua)**_" exclama Suigetsu. Un remolino de agua sale de la boca de Suigetsu, el remolino de agua desaparecía las pequeñas bolas de fuego "No me vencerás si solo usas Ninjutsu Katon" decía Suigetsu.

"En esa caso are un fuego tan caliente que evapore tu agua" dice Sasuke. Sasuke lanza unos shuriken hacia Suigetsu, el los bloquea con su espada "Acaso no lo entiendes" dijo Suigetsu. En ese momento Sasuke mueve sus manos, los anteriores shuriken estaban conectados a las manos de Sasuke por medio de hilos, por el movimiento de Sasuke, Suigetsu quedo envuelto en los hilos de los shuriken "Que diablos!" exclama Suigetsu sorprendido "_**Katon. Ryuuka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego. Técnica Llamas del Dragón)**_" exclama Sasuke.

Grandes llamaradas de fuego salen de la boca de Sasuke, estas eran redirigidas hacia Suigetsu por medio de los hilos de los shuriken, la llamarada había alcanzado por completo a Suigetsu "Eso te pasa por subestimar a un Uchiha" dice Sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante. Cuando la llamarada desaparece una gran nube de vapor es vista "Como lo dije antes, tu agua fue evaporada" dijo Sasuke con arrogancia.

Dentro de la cúpula de espejos estaban encerradas Naruko y Tsuruko "Empecemos" dice Haku. Una lluvia de senbon es lanzada por Haku a gran velocidad acertando en Naruko y Tsuruko, pequeños cortes en sus brazos, piernas y en su ropa aparecían rápidamente "Naruko, Tsuruko!" exclama Kurenai preocupada "Si te alejas de este lugar me encargare de matar a los mocosos y al cliente" dijo Zabuza. En ese momento Kurenai escucho un zumbido a lado de ella "_Ha llegado_" pensó Kurenai sorprendida.

Kurenai rápidamente saca un kunai y lo lanza hacia Haku "Eso no servirá Señora Genjutsu, jamás podrás darle a Haku" dice Zabuza. En ese momento Haku sale de uno de los espejos deteniendo el kunai con su mano, una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Kurenai "Quien dijo que el kunai era para darle" dijo Kurenai sonriendo. De pronto un zumbido se escucha al lado de Haku, cuando ella voltea ve a un chico rubio de ojos azules "_Naruto_" pensó Haku sorprendida.

Naruto lanzo una patada al rostro de Haku dándole directamente, por la patada Haku salió volando del espejo "Naruto!" exclamo Sakura sorprendida "_Su velocidad fue increíble, ni siquiera pude sentirlo, Danzo-Sama debe enterarse de esto_" pensaba Sai "Perdón por llegar tarde, tuve un pequeño contratiempo" dice Naruto "_Kurenai pudo sentir cuando llego, el kunai solo fue para distraer a la chica_" piensa Kakashi "_Su velocidad casi está al nivel Jounin, sin duda es su hijo Minato-Sensei_" pensó Kakashi.

"Ni-Sama/Naruto-Kun" decían Naruko y Tsuruko "Yo me are cargo ahora Naruko, Tsuruko, tengo algo pendiente con Haku" dice Naruto seriamente "Por fin has llegado, tenia rato esperándote" dijo Haku poniéndose de pie "_Ese mocoso_" pensó Zabuza enojado. Zabuza lanzo unos shuriken hacia Naruto, pero unos senbon lanzados por Haku detienen los shuriken antes de que llegaran a Naruto "Que significa esto Haku?" pregunta Zabuza "Déjeme pelear con el Zabuza-Sama, desde la primera vez que lo vi, tengo un deseo muy grande de pelear contra el" responde Haku.

"Yo puedo decir lo mismo" dice Naruto seriamente "_Así que por fin encontraste un rival Naruto-Kun_" pensó Kurenai con una sonrisa "Eres demasiado blanda Haku" dijo Zabuza "_El tiene razón, si ella quisiera pudo haber matado a Naruko y Tsuruko desde el principio, ella ataco con todo, pero no apunto a los órganos vitales_" pensaba Kakashi. Naruto entro dentro de la cúpula de espejos de hielo "_Porque ha entrado, es mejor atacar desde afuera_" pensó Kakashi.

En un zumbido Naruto saco a Tsuruko y Naruko de la cúpula "_Es más rápido que antes_" pensaba Haku observando a Naruto. En otro zumbido Naruto apareció dentro de la cúpula. En ese momento Haku entro dentro de un espejo de hielo "Comencemos" dice Haku. Naruto saco dos kunai de sus bolsillos, una lluvia de senbon empezó atacar a Naruto, pero sorprendentemente Naruto esquivaba cada senbon con sus kunai.

"_Está siguiendo la velocidad de Haku_" pensó Zabuza sorprendido. Kurenai observo detenidamente los ojos de Naruto, eran rojos con 3 tomoes dentro "_Ya veo, ha despertado el Sharingan_" pensaba Kurenai sonriendo "_Esa velocidad, es como ver de nuevo a Kouta-Sama y a Minato-Sensei_" piensa Kakashi sorprendido "_Está deteniendo todos mis ataques, no solo es eso, el puede seguirme el paso, el ya sabe cómo funciona mi Jutsu_" pensaba Haku sorprendida. Ella veía como disimuladamente los ojos de Naruto no se apartaban de ella.

"_**Shunpo (Paso Veloz)**_" exclama Naruto. El desapareció en un zumbido, el reapareció en el aire, el lanzo una patada el aire, la silueta de Haku apareció un breve instante debajo de la patada de Naruto. Haku fue golpeada por la patada de Naruto estrellándose en el suelo "Te encontré" dice Naruto observando a Haku "Tu Jutsu es bueno Haku, sin duda tu Kekkei Genkai es asombroso" dijo Naruto. Zabuza y Haku se sorprendieron por lo dicho por Naruto "_Ese mocoso como lo supo_" pensaba Zabuza sorprendido "Kekkei Genkai!" exclama Sakura "_Por esa razón mi Sharingan no pudo copiar el Jutsu_" pensó Tsuruko.

"Eres un excelente Shinobi Naruto-Kun" dice Haku sonriendo "Sin duda tu deseo de proteger es más fuerte que el mío" dijo Haku sonriendo "Me rindo" decía Haku "No puedo vencerte, si me dejas vivir es una deshonra para mí, ya no podre servirle a Zabuza-Sama" dice Haku "Según se Zabuza fue desterrado de Kiri por su intento de asesinar al Yondaime Mizukage y tu Haku, estas un poco trastornada por la guerra de líneas de sangre de Kiri. Porque no vuelven a Kiri, la guerra civil termino hace 3 años, hay un nuevo Mizukage en Kiri" dijo Naruto.

"Según la información dada, la nueva Mizukage está levantando Kiri poco a poco, incluso ya formo alianzas con Kumo y Konoha, por que no vuelven" dice Naruto "Eso jamás pasara!" grito Zabuza "Es hora de terminar contigo Zabuza" dijo Kakashi descubriendo el Sharingan "Sharingan, solo eso sabes hacer" decía Zabuza "Tu Sharingan no funcionara, _**Ninpou. Kirigakure no Jutsu (Arte Ninja. Técnica de la Niebla Oculta)**_" exclama Zabuza. Una densa niebla aparecía en el puente, Zabuza desapareció entre la niebla.

"_Esta niebla es muy densa, ni siquiera Zabuza puede ser capaz de ver entre ella_" pensaba Kurenai. En ese momento unas lluvias de shuriken iban dirigida hacia Kurenai y Kakashi, rápidamente Kurenai y Kakashi detienen los shuriken con un kunai "Parece que lo han esquivado bien" dice Zabuza apareciendo detrás de Kurenai y Kakashi. Cuando ambos voltean puede observar que Zabuza tiene sus ojos cerrados "El Sharingan es un Doujutsu que copia y previene los movimientos del enemigo" dijo Zabuza.

"Con mis ojos cerrados puedo evitar el Sharingan y el Genjutsu de Kurenai" dice Zabuza "Pero de esa forma tu tampoco podrás ver nada" dijo Kurenai "Lo han olvidado, soy un genio en asesinato silencioso, puedo localizar a mi objetivo simplemente con el sonido" decía Zabuza "_Tengo tiempo que no peleaba en situaciones así, solo debo calmarme_" pensó Kakashi "_Un genio en asesinato silencioso, lo mismo puedo decir_" pensaba Kurenai mientras cerraba sus ojos.

En ese momento Zabuza apareció detrás de Tazuna, Sakura y Sai "_Oh no_" pensó Kakashi. Zabuza ataco con su espada hacia Tazuna, en un instante Kurenai apareció deteniendo la espada de Zabuza "Yuuhi Kurenai" dice Zabuza sorprendido "Al igual que tu, yo soy una genio en el asesinato silencioso" dijo Kurenai "Lo olvidaba, fuiste parte del Equipo de Asesinato Silencioso de Konoha junto con Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Shusui, dirigidos por Uzumaki Kushina" decía Zabuza.

En ese momento Zabuza desapareció entre la niebla "Kurenai déjame encargarme de el, quiero mi revancha" dice Kakashi apareciendo a lado de Kurenai "Muy bien, me encargare de proteger a Tazuna y los demás" dijo Kurenai "Puedes oírme Zabuza, dijiste que solo sabía usar el Sharingan, fui miembro de los Anbu, no soy un simple ninja que sabe copiar técnicas, te mostrare mis propias técnicas" decía Kakashi. El saca un rollo, corta su dedo con su boca. Kakashi pone la sangre de su dedo en el rollo "Ha llegado el final Zabuza" dijo Kakashi formando sellos.

"_**Kuchiyose Doton. Tsuiga no Jutsu (Invocación de Elemento Tierra. Técnica de Persecución de Colmillos)"**_ exclama Kakashi. Unos sellos salen del rollo insertándose en el suelo yendo bajo tierra "No importa lo que intentes, jamás podrás localizarme dentro de esta niebla" dice Zabuza "Lo dudo mucho" dijo Kakashi. Debajo de Zabuza aparecieron varios perros mordiéndolo en el hombro, las piernas y los brazos "Aunque no pueda utilizar mi vista y odio, aún tengo el olfato, este Jutsu de invocación es perfecto para rastrear y encontrar un enemigo" decía Kakashi.

"Después de pelear dos veces contra ti, tu olor ya es reconocible para mi, fue muy fácil que mis perros ninja te encontraran" dice Kakashi "Terminemos estos Zabuza" dijo Kakashi mientras formaba sellos. En su mano una pequeña esfera de relámpagos se formaba "_**Raikiri (Cuchilla Relampago)**_" exclama Kakashi "_Su Chakra es visible, ese ataque es peligroso_" pensaba Zabuza sorprendido. Kakashi empezó a correr a gran velocidad hacia Zabuza, antes que el Raikiri tocara el pecho de Zabuza, un brazo detuvo a Kakashi.

Kurenai había detenido a Kakashi centímetros antes del contacto "Tranquilo Kakashi, recuerda que aquí Zabuza no es el verdadero enemigo" dice Kurenai "Vaya! Vaya! Parece que fuiste derrotado Zabuza" decía un hombre gordo de pelo castaño. Vestido con un traje negro llegando al lugar, detrás de el un centenar de samurái "Gato, que significa esto?" pregunta Zabuza "Este era mi plan desde el comienzo, me desharé de todos ustedes" responde Gato "Mátenlos a todos, las mujeres quedaran vivas, me servirán para mi entretenimiento" dijo Gato lujuriosamente.

"Entretenimiento dices" dice Naruto. Una gran furia corría por el cuerpo de Naruto, un Chakra de color rojo empezaba a salir de Naruto, su pelo empezó a ponerse de punta, marcas de bigotes empezaban aparecer en su rostro, sus colmillos crecieron, garras empezaban aparecer, sus ojos cambiaron a color rojo con rasgadura, su Chakra rojo empezaba a menearse como la forma de nueve colas ondeándose "_El Kyubi_" pensó Kakashi sorprendido "_Este instinto asesino viene del mocoso_" pensaba Zabuza sorprendido.

Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Tsuruko, Haku y Tazuna temblaban de miedo al sentir el instinto asesino del Chakra del Kyubi "_Ni-Sama, tienes que calmarte_" piensa Naruko observando a Naruto "_El sello sigue intacto, solo una pequeña porción del Chakra del Kyubi está libre, pero se supone que el Chakra del Kyubi está sellando en Naruko, como es posible que Naruto tenga Chakra del Kyubi_" pensaba Kurenai. Sobre Naruto el Chakra rojo empezaba a formar la cabeza de un zorro, un rugido emitió la cabeza del zorro.

Un sentimiento de miedo recorrió el cuerpo de todos los samurái y de Gato "Que diablos es eso?" pregunto Gato aterrado. A una increíble velocidad Naruto se lanzó a los samurái, ninguno era capaz de seguirlo, Naruto atacaba a todos con sus garras, era ver como un depredador cazando a su presa, todos miraban sorprendidos las acciones de Naruto "**Se siente bien no es así Naruto-Kun, mira sus caras Naruto-Kun, se siente bien verlos así, con miedo y terror, nadie puede pararte Naruto-Kun**" decía la bella voz de una mujer dentro de la cabeza de Naruto "**Acábalos Naruto-Kun, ellos merecen morir, son una desgracia para la humanidad**" dijo la voz de la mujer. Naruto siguió peleando contra los samurái.

La última persona en pie fue Gato, Naruto en un rápido movimiento con su garra arranco la cabeza de Gato de su cuerpo "**Ah! Sigue así Naruto-Kun, me siento excitada de solo verte!**" dice la voz de la mujer gimiendo dentro de la cabeza de Naruto. En ese momento Naruko apareció detrás de Naruto abrazándolo por la espalda "Ya basta, ya término" dijo Naruko susurrando mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Los ojos de Naruto poco a poco volvían a ser azules "**Ah! Parece que la diversión se acabó, espero volver a verte Naruto-Kun…**" decía la voz de la mujer desapareciendo en un susurro.

Naruto observaba en shock lo ocurrido, el se miraba sus manos llenas de sangre "Que diablos fue eso…" dice Naruto en shock "Ni-Sama" dijo Naruko. Naruto volteo hacia su hermana, el pudo verte el bello rostro de su hermana repleta de lágrimas "Naruko" susurraba Naruto viendo a Naruko. Poco después Naruto cayo inconsciente "Finalmente se ha calmado" decía Kakashi suspirando "_Danzo-Sama necesita saber esto_" pensaba Sai observando a Naruto "_Necesitare hablar de esto con Kushina-Sensei_" pensó Kurenai.

"Wow! Ese chico es impresionante" dice Suigetsu apareciendo dentro de un charco de agua "Pero qué demonios, yo te derrote!" grito Sasuke "Vamos chico, el Mizugakure no Jutsu es una técnica básica de mi Clan, escape en el momento justo" dijo Suigetsu "Tranquilo Sasuke, ellos ya no son el enemigo" decía Kakashi sujetando a Sasuke "Sera mejor que limpiemos este lugar, tenemos que recuperarnos de nuestras heridas" dice Kakashi. Kurenai y Naruko llevaba a un inconsciente Naruto, Tsuruko cargaba a Haku y Kakashi cargaba a Zabuza.

Casa de Tazuna…

"Entonces volverán a Kiri?" preguntaba Kurenai "Si lo que se dice de la nueva Mizukage es verdad, regresaremos a Kiri" responde Zabuza. El observaba a Tsuruko y Naruko platicando, a Suigetsu burlándose de Sasuke, a Sakura regañando a Suigetsu por molestar a su Sasuke-Kun, Sai estaba tranquilo con su libreta de dibujo "Como sigue el mocoso?" pregunto Zabuza "Aun inconsciente, pero pronto estará mejor" dice Kakashi mientras leía su libro Icha Icha Paradise "Estoy segura que les ira bien" dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa.

Naruto estaba acostado en una cama, el estaba completamente dormido, cerca de la cama estaba Haku velando el sueño de Naruto "Sabes, yo era de un pequeño pueblo cerca de Kiri, mi madre huyo de Kiri cuando inicio la guerra civil, ella se encontró con un hombre en ese pequeño pueblo y se enamoró, ellos se casaron, de esa relación yo nací" dice Haku "Un día sin querer utilice mi Kekkei Genkai, transforme el agua en hielo" dijo Haku.

"Mi madre me regaño, pero ya era tarde, mi padre me había observado, más tarde mi padre regreso con unos ninjas de Kiri. Mi propio padre había asesinado a mi madre, cuando lo vi utilice mi Kekkei Genkai sin pensarlo asesinando a todos los ninjas y a mi padre" decía Haku "Después empecé a huir, me sentí tan sola. Días más tarde fui recogida de un basurero por Zabuza-Sama y Suigetsu" dice Haku "Mi única razón de ser, era proteger a Zabuza-Sama, de esa manera jamás estaría sola de nuevo" susurraba Haku "Has sufrido mucho" decía una voz desde la cama.

Cuando Haku voltea hacia la cama, ve despierto a Naruto, el había escuchado toda la historia "Naruto" dice Haku con lágrimas en sus ojos "Creo que ahora te entiendo un poco mejor Haku" dijo Naruto abrazando a Haku "Pero debes recordar que nunca estarás sola, contigo están Zabuza, Suigetsu y considérame uno más de la lista" decía Naruto sonriendo "Gracias Naruto-Kun" dice Haku apretando el abrazo mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos. Una sonrisa estaba en el rostro de Naruto al ver a Haku liberar todo el dolor que ha sufrido.

Días Después…

"Gracias por toda la ayuda" dice Tazuna "No hay problema" dijo Kakashi "Era nuestro trabajo después de todo" decía Kurenai "Nos veremos después Kakashi, Kurenai" dice Zabuza despidiéndose. Detrás de el iban Suigetsu y Haku "Nos vemos Naruto-Kun" dijo Haku con una bella sonrisa "Cuídate mucho Haku" decía Naruto despidiéndose "Es hora de que nosotros también nos marchemos" dice Kakashi "Cuídate mucho Naruto-Kun" dijo Tsunami revolviendo el pelo de Naruto.

"Cuídense mucho usted también Tsunami-San" dice Naruto. Poco después el grupo de Konoha empezaba a su camino de regreso a la Aldea "Aun necesitamos un nombre para el puente" dijo Tazuna "El Gran Puente Naruto!" grito Inari "Creo que es un buen nombre" decía Tsunami sonriendo "Tazuna!" gritaba un aldeano "Hemos encontrado todo el dinero y pertenecías de Gato" dice el aldeano "Con eso podremos reconstruir la aldea" decía Tazuna.

"Tazuna, todo el pueblo ha decidido construir un gran palacio para nombrar un Daimyo para Nami no Kuni, todo el pueblo piensa que usted es perfecto para el puesto" dice el aldeano. Tanto Tazuna como Tsunami estaban sorprendidos, una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de Tazuna "Lo siento, pero rechazo el puesto, soy muy viejo para eso, además adoro ser un constructor" dijo Tazuna sonriendo "Por qué no le dan el puesto a Tsunami, ella siempre ha sido mejor organizando cosas que yo" decía Tazuna.

"Muy bien, entonces Tsunami será la nueva Daimyo de Nami no Kuni, debemos empezar a construir el palacio" dice el aldeano "Si!" gritaron los aldeanos "Papa yo no puedo…" dijo Tsunami "Vamos Tsunami, lo harás bien, eres buena organizando de todo, se que podrás hacerlo" decía Tazuna "Está bien, lo intentare" dice Tsunami con una sonrisa "Muy bien debemos empezar la reconstrucción del pueblo, a comenzar a trabajar jajaja" reía Tazuna.

Kiri…

En la torre del Mizukage, en una habitación estaba sentada una bella mujer de 20 años de largo pelo rojo de ojos verdes de increíble figura, pechos D-Taza, increíbles curvas y largas piernas, vestía un vestido azul de mangas largas sin tirantes con una abertura en v hacía abajo por su pierna. El vestido dejaba a la vista sus hombros, parte de sus pechos y una de sus piernas, tiene puesto un short negro debajo del vestido, unas medias de red y sandalias grises, el sombrero azul de Mizukage descasaba sobre su cabeza. Ella es la Godaime Mizukage, Terumi Mei.

"Que día más aburrido, puro papeleo" dice Mei hojeando el papeleo. En ese momento una persona con una capucha negra con el símbolo Uzumaki en el aparece en la habitación, ante esto Mei se pone en alerta "Uzumaki-Terumi Mei" dijo la encapuchada. Ante esas palabras Mei se sorprende, nadie en Kiri sabía de su herencia Uzumaki "Mi nombre es Uzuki Yugao, vengo de parte de Uzumaki Kushina, mi deber es explicarle la historia detrás de la destrucción del Clan Uzumaki" decía Yugao quitándose la capucha.

* * *

**No Olviden Comentar... n,n**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Nuevo Capitulo xD**

* * *

Capítulo 7 – La Verdad Oculta de Konoha

"Oka-San estamos en casa" dice Naruto entrando a la vivienda Uzumaki. Detrás de el venia Naruko "Naru-Chan! Naruto-Kun!" gritaba Kushina recibiendo a sus hijos con un gran abrazo. Desgraciadamente para los niños Uzumaki, sus cabezas quedaron enterradas en los grandes pechos de Kushina "O… Oka-San no podemos respirar" dijo Naruko "Oh! creo que me emocione-ttebane" decía Kushina con un pequeño sonrojo soltando a sus hijos que estaban un poco azules por falta de aire.

"Lo cariños de Oka-San son cada vez más peligrosos" dice Naruko respirando agitadamente "Se emociona demasiado" dijo Naruto. El tiene un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro "Como les fue en su primera misión fuera de la aldea?" pregunto Kushina "Bueno veras…" responde Naruto. Poco a poco Naruto le contó a Kushina sobre Nami no Kuni, Gato, Tsunami, Tazuna, Haku y Zabuza, la historia completa de su pelea y como salvaron el país "Vaya! Aunque fue algo arriesgado, creo que tuvieron una gran aventura" decía Kushina con una sonrisa.

En ese momento el rostro de Kushina cambia, ella ahora tiene una mirada seria "Necesito contarles algo, la verdadera historia de Konoha y la verdad detrás de la destrucción de Uzu no Kuni" dice Kushina seriamente "De que hablas Oka-San?" pregunta Naruko. Naruto solo la observaba seriamente "Como saben se hizo un pacto entre los Clanes Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki, gracias a este pacto se fundó la Aldea de Konoha" dijo Kushina.

"Hashirama no confiaba en los Clanes Uchiha y Uzumaki. Durante la selección de Hokage, hubo tres candidatos, Senju Hashirama, Uchiha Madara y Uzumaki Mito-Sama, como un acto de confianza, Uchiha Madara y Uzumaki Mito-Sama le cedieron el puesto a Senju Hashirama convirtiéndolo en el Shodaime Hokage" dice Kushina "Durante un tiempo los 3 Clanes estuvieron estables, pero todo cambio cuando Hashirama empezó a conquistar pequeños pueblos y pequeños Clanes, el decía que era para incrementar el poder de la Aldea" dijo Kushina.

"Uchiha Madara no aprobó los actos de Hashirama, pero Hashirama siendo Hokage podía cumplir cualquier acto. Hashirama estaba usando el título de Hokage a su antojo, hasta que un día, Hashirama encontró el arma perfecta para Konoha, el Kyubi" dice Kushina "Esto dio como inicio la batalla entre Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama, la batalla fue muy pareja, ambos estaban al mismo nivel. Al final de la batalla, Mito-Sama se presentó, para detener los planes de Hashirama, ella encerró el Kyubi dentro de su cuerpo convirtiéndose en la primera Jinchuuriki del Kyubi" dijo Kushina.

"Cuando un escuadrón de Konoha llego al campo de batalla, solo encontraron a Senju Hashirama muerto, a Mito-Sama inconsciente y a Uchiha Madara desaparecido" dice Kushina "Tras la muerte de Hashirama, su hermano Senju Tobirama fue elegido como Nidaime Hokage. Mito-Sama regreso a Uzu no Kuni con un acuerdo de no abandonar Uzushio sin un aviso a Konoha, por un tiempo Konoha y Uzushio vivieron en armonía, hasta que dio comienzo la Segunda Guerra Mundial Ninja" dijo Kushina con tristeza.

"Kumo, Kiri e Iwa unieron fuerzas para destruir por completo Uzu no Kuni, ellos deseaban la completa exterminación del Clan Uzumaki, para ellos los Uzumaki eran unos de los pilares más fuertes de Konoha. Fue una batalla perdida para el Clan Uzumaki, pero no fue una batalla fácil para Kumo, Kiri e Iwa, los 3 países perdieron la mitad de su poder militar durante la batalla. Konoha en ningún momento mando refuerzos hacia Uzu no Kuni, el Sandaime dijo que era una batalla perdida, que solo sería un desperdicio de poder militar mandar refuerzos a Uzushio" dijo Kushina con enojo.

"Cuando termino la guerra, Konoha pensó que ya no había más Uzumakis en el mundo, hasta que un día, un Uzumaki apareció en sus puertas, fue Uzumaki Mito-Sama" dice Kushina "Ella llego a Konoha muy mal herida, en sus brazos cargaba a un pequeño bebe de pelo rojo de ojos grises, la bebe era yo" dijo Kushina "Después de quedarnos en Konoha, Mito-Sama adquirió una enfermedad incurable del corazón, aún recuerdo sus últimas palabras _¡No te preocupes mi pequeña Kushina, te prometo que estaré de vuelta!_" decía Kushina con tristeza.

"Cuando Mito-Sama me contó la historia, hubo muchas preguntas. Uzu no Kuni está envuelta por una barrera que solo los Uzumaki podemos pasar o desactivar" dice Kushina "Como fue posible que Kumo, Kiri e Iwa pasaron la barrera?" pregunto Kushina "Hubo un traidor dentro del Clan Uzumaki" responde Naruto "Un Uzumaki traicionado al Clan, quien podría hacer algo así?" preguntaba Naruko "Igual Konoha estuvo involucrado, si hubiera interferido estoy seguro que Uzushio aun existiría" dijo Naruto "Como líder del Clan Uzumaki, mi deber es reconstruir el Clan Uzumaki, espero que ustedes puedan ayudarme?" preguntó Kushina.

"Por supuesto" responden Naruto y Naruko "Después de los exámenes Chunin saldremos de Konoha, tengo muchos espías dentro de Konoha que ayudaran en nuestro escape, además ya he contactado con varios Daimyo y un Kage, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para reconstruir Uzushio" dice Kushina "Por supuesto Mikoto nos acompañara, ya que reconstruyamos Uzushio veremos qué hacemos con Konoha, antes de eso debemos buscar a Uzumakis sobrevivientes" dijo Kushina "Te ayudare madre" decía Naruto sonriendo "Sin duda lo hare-ttebane!" exclama Naruko con alegría.

"Ustedes deben prepararse para los exámenes Chunin, mientras tanto Mikoto y yo prepararemos todo para la partida" dice Kushina sonriendo "Es increíble que Kaa-San tenga espías en Konoha" dijo Naruko "Hay mucha gente dentro de la Aldea que ya no ve Konoha como un lugar feliz, Konoha ya solo piensa en si mismo" decía Kushina "La Konoha que Uchiha Madara y Mito-Sama deseaban fue saboteada hace muchos años por Senju Hashirama, yo le prometí a Mito-Sama que cambiaría Konoha" dice Kushina "Y así los haremos mama" dijo Naruto. Detrás de el estaba Naruko sonriendo.

Compuesto Uchiha. Santuario Nakano…

"Que hacemos aquí Oka-San?" pregunto Tsuruko "En este lugar te contare la verdad detrás de la Masacre Uchiha, voy a contarte la razón por la cual Itachi asesino al Clan" responde Mikoto "La verdad de Itachi-Nisan?" pregunto Tsuruko sorprendida "Los únicos que saben la verdad son el Consejo de Ancianos y el Sandaime. Para empezar con esta historia, debemos primero pasar a la época de la fundación de Konoha, después de la batalla de Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara, Konoha empezó a desconfiar del Clan Uchiha, por esa razón Senju Tobirama Nidaime Hokage tomo medidas" dijo Mikoto.

"Nidaime Hokage le otorgo al Clan Uchiha un puesto alto como acto de confianza, gracias a este medio se fundó la Policía Militar de Konoha, pero en realidad era un método para tener al Clan Uchiha fuera del Gobierno de Konoha" dice Mikoto "Por un tiempo, Konoha y los Uchiha permanecieron estables, hasta que ocurrió cierto incidente" dijo Mikoto "Que ocurrió?" pregunto Tsuruko "El ataque del Kyubi de hace 13 años" responde Mikoto "El Mangekyou Sharingan tiene la habilidad de controlar a los Bijuu, por esta razón los altos mandos de Konoha empezaron a sospechar del Clan Uchiha" dijo Mikoto.

"Konoha sospechaba que un miembro de Clan Uchiha controlo al Kyubi, no están del todo equivocados, fue un Uchiha el que controlo al Kyubi, pero no fue uno de la Aldea" dice Mikoto "Ahora empezare con la Masacre Uchiha, primero que nada te hablare de tu padre, Uchiha Fugaku, el causante de la Masacre del Clan Uchiha" dijo Mikoto sorprendiendo a Tsuruko "Que quieres decir?" pregunto Tsuruko "Como sabes, mi padre Uchiha Naoto y el antiguo líder del Clan Uchiha, Uchiha Kagami eran los de más alto rango dentro del Clan Uchiha" decía Mikoto.

"El Clan Uchiha ocupaba un líder, el hijo de Kagami-Sama, Uchiha Shusui apenas era un recién nacido, por esta razón se eligió a la hija de Uchiha Naoto como sucesora del Clan Uchiha, me toco ser la siguiente al mando del liderato del Clan Uchiha" dice Mikoto "En ese momento apareció Fugaku, el les recordó a los lideres la regla del Clan, ninguna mujer puede ser líder del Clan Uchiha, si la sucesora es mujer, se le tiene que conseguir un esposo inmediatamente" dijo Mikoto con tristeza.

"Mi padre y Kagami-Sama me consiguieron un esposo, el Uchiha más leal y fiel del Clan, Uchiha Fugaku" dice Mikoto con tristeza "Fugaku en ese tiempo era el Uchiha más fuerte, lo que mi padre y Kagami-Sama no sabían fue que yo desperté el Mangekyou Sharingan cuando vi morir frente a mis ojos a Uchiha Miko, mi madre" dijo Mikoto con tristeza "El plan de Fugaku era casarse conmigo para obtener el título de líder del Clan, me obligo a tener hijos solo para tener un heredero que se encargara del Clan Uchiha" decía Mikoto.

"Viviste un matrimonio sin amor" dice Tsuruko con tristeza observando a Mikoto "Mi deber como sucesora era obedecer las órdenes de mi marido, no podía hacer nada más" dijo Mikoto "El deseo de poder de Fugaku aumento más, tanto fue su deseo que quería obtener el título de Hokage a cualquier costo, aprovecho la desconfianza de Konoha para convencer al Clan de planear un golpe de estado" decía Mikoto "Fugaku le ordeno a Itachi entrar dentro del Anbu para obtener información de Konoha" dice Mikoto.

"Itachi quería más la Aldea que otra cosas, el observo la guerra a la edad de 4 años, el trauma que obtuvo lo volvió un hombre pacifista, por esa razón advirtió a Konoha del Plan, Itachi se convirtió en un doble agente" dice Mikoto "Los altos mandos de Konoha le otorgaron a Itachi una misión, la aniquilación del todo el Clan Uchiha, después de todo los únicos que puedo estar a la par con un Uchiha, es un Uchiha, un Senju o un Uzumaki" dijo Mikoto "El Consejo de Clanes quería tratar una tregua con el Clan Uchiha, por eso enviaron un escuadrón Anbu" decía Mikoto.

"Era un Escuadrón de 3 miembros, Uchiha Itachi, Yuuhi Kurenai y Uchiha Shusui. Danzo, un miembro del Consejo de Ancianos no quería la tregua, el envió un equipo de Anbus de Ne para detener al escuadrón Anbu enviado por el Consejo de Clanes" dice Mikoto "Itachi salió vivo, pero por un costo muy grande, Uchiha Shusui murió. Itachi al presenciar la muerte de su mejor amigo despertó el Mangekyou Sharingan" dijo Mikoto "Solo Itachi y Kurenai regresaron con vida, Konoha ya no tenía otra opción, Itachi tenía que cumplir con la misión" decía Mikoto.

"Durante ese tiempo, Itachi encontró a las afueras de Konoha a la persona que podía ayudarlo en el exterminio del Clan, fue Uchiha Tobi, el hombre que controlo al Kyubi hace 13 años" dice Mikoto "Itachi solo tuvo un erro durante su misión" dijo Mikoto "Un error?" pregunto Tsuruko "Itachi no pudo matar a su madre ni a sus hermanos" responde Mikoto "Antes de partir, Itachi amenazo al Consejo de Ancianos con contarle a todos los países sobre Konoha si ellos ponían una mano sobre nosotros" dice Mikoto "Después de eso huyo de Konoha y se unió a la organización criminal Akatsuki" dijo Mikoto.

"Él ahora es un espía dentro de Akatsuki, el envía información a Konoha, también nos envía información a Kushina y a mi" dice Mikoto "Oka-San, Sasuke lo sabe?" pregunta Tsuruko "Sasuke no debe de enterarse de la verdad, el ya está dominado por el odio, si supiera la verdad, su camino se volvería más oscuro" responde Mikoto con tristeza "Nuestro deber es transformar el Clan Uchiha, tenemos que formar el Clan Uchiha que mi madre y Uchiha Madara tanto deseaban, un lugar donde no exista la guerra, ni el odio, ni la ira, ni el poder, un Clan donde solo exista la paz" dijo Mikoto sonriendo.

"Por esa razón he decidido ir a Uzu no Kuni con Kushina, Konoha no confía en el Clan Uchiha, por supuesto que no confía en mi. Ellos solo nos mantienen convida solo para tener el Sharingan en su poder" dice Mikoto "Ayudare a Kushina a regresar al Clan Uzumaki a su gloria, en el camino cambiaremos y restauraremos al Clan Uchiha" dijo MIkoto "Yo te ayudare Oka-San. Te agradezco mucho que me contaras la verdad sobre Ni-San" decía Tsuruko sonriendo.

A la Mañana Siguiente…

Naruto, Naruko y Tsuruko caminaban por las calles de Konoha después de un día de entrenamiento con Kurenai. Mientras caminaban observaron a dos personas molestando a 3 pequeños niños, junto a ellos estaba Sakura, que de alguna manera trataba de evitar la pelea. Mientras tanto un halcón marrón cruzaba toda la Aldea de Konoha, muchos Jounin miraban el halcón fijamente "Ya es hora" dice Kakashi observando el halcón "Esto se pondrá divertido" dijo Anko sonriendo maniáticamente "Es verdad, ya falta poco" decía Asuma sonriendo.

Kurenai caminaba por el lado comercial de Konoha, viendo y observando tiendas de comestibles y ropas. De pronto ella fija su vista en el halcón "Falta poco para los exámenes Chunin, creo que dentro de poco dará inicio la reunión" dice Kurenai "Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre estos exámenes, de alguna forma sé que algo pasara" decía Kurenai mientras empezaba su camino a la Torre Hokage.

Con Naruto…

"Eso me dolió mocoso" dice un joven de 16 años vestido con un traje negro ninja con capucha. Su rostro estaba pintado con líneas purpuras, traía en su espalda un gran bulto envuelto en vendas blancas, en su frente una banda con el símbolo de Suna "Déjalo Kankuro, no debemos causar problemas" dijo una chica de 15 años de pelo rubio atado en 4 coletas. De ojos verdes, vestía un vestido rosa atado con una banda roja en su cintura, su vestido llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, tiene un gran escote en v, debajo de él estaba un traje de red, traía puestas unas sandalias azules y sobre su espalda un gran abanico.

En el cuello de la chica, estaba una banda con el símbolo de Suna, gracias a su vestido podía apreciarse su esbelta figura, pechos Copa-C, una cintura perfecta y largas piernas blancas, parecía una flor exótica del desierto "Me han hecho enojar Temari" dice Kankuro cargando con su mano a Konohamaru "Lo siento ha sido culpa mía" dijo Sakura "_De donde han salido estas personas_" pensaba Sakura algo asustada. En ese instante, Konohamaru desapareció del brazo de Kankuro "Debes tratar mejor a los niños" decía un joven rubio detrás de Kankuro y Temari.

"Naruto!" exclama Sakura. A lado de Naruto podía verse a Konohamaru sano y salvo, Naruko y Tsuruko aparecieron frente a Udon y Moegi "_Como lo hizo, eso fue rápido_" pensaba Kankuro "_Wow! Konoha tiene un chico muy lindo_" pensó Temari con un pequeño sonrojo "Me caen mal los engreídos como tú" dice Kankuro. El empezaba a sacar el bulto de su espalda "Enserio usaras eso aquí" dijo Temari "Cállate Temari!" grita Kankuro. Temari salta lejos de lugar subiéndose a un árbol "No te recomiendo moverte Suna-Nin" decía Naruto detrás de Kankuro con un kunai en su cuello.

"_Que! en qué momento se ha movido_" pensaba Temari observando "_Su velocidad es igual o superior a la de un Jounin_" pensó Temari sorprendida "_Este mocoso engreído_" pensaba Kankuro enojado "Cuanto más piensan ocultarse" dice Naruto volteando a un árbol. En ese momento Sasuke aparece arriba del árbol "Eres muy molesto Dobe" dijo Sasuke "_Oh! otro chico guapo, aunque el rubio es más lindo_" pensaba Temari "Cuando piensas salir" decía Naruto mirando el árbol a lado de Sasuke "Eres muy bueno" decía un joven pelirrojo de 13 años apareciendo a lado de Sasuke.

El joven de pelo rojo corto de ojos verdes, vestía un traje negro ninja, una banda blanca sobre su cuerpo, en su espalda una gran calabaza de piedra es vista, sobre su frente estaba el tatuaje del kanji amor de color rojo "Basta Kankuro, eres una desgracia para nuestra Aldea" dice el joven fríamente "Ga… Gaara" dijo Kankuro asustado "_Como lo hizo, ni siquiera lo he notado, es tan rápido como Kakashi_" pensó Sasuke sorprendido "Me tienes harto Kankuro, siempre causando problemas" dijo Gaara.

"Ellos empezaron Gaara" dice Kankuro "Cállate o te mato" dijo Gaara fríamente. El observaba a Naruto y Sasuke "_Sus miradas_" pensaba Gaara. El apareció a lado de Kankuro y Temari en un remolino de arena "Parece que hemos llegado antes de lo previsto" decía Gaara "Que hacen aquí Suna-Nin, aunque nuestros países sean aliados no tienen permiso de estar aquí" dice Sakura "Tenemos nuestros permisos" dijo Temari enseñando su permiso "Estamos aquí porque Konoha será la sede de los próximos exámenes Chunin" decía Temari.

"Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto Sasuke apareciendo a lado de Sakura "Es a mí?" pregunta Temari con un sonrojo "No, al de la calabaza" dice Sasuke "Sabaku no Gaara" responde Gaara "Tu nombre?" pregunta Gaara "Uchiha Sasuke" contesta Sasuke "El tuyo" dijo Gaara observando a Naruto "Uzumaki Naruto" respondió Naruto "_Así que él es el hijo de la legendaria Kunoichi Uzumaki Kushina, parece que he conocido al hijo de mi ídolo_" pensaba Temari sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo observando a Naruto.

"Nos veremos después" dice Gaara. Ellos desaparecieron de lugar "Esto se vuelve interesante" dijo Sasuke sonriendo "_Ese Gaara es extraño, siento algo maligno viniendo de el_" pensaba Naruto "_**Jujuju mi Naruto-Kun se ha encontrado con uno de mis hermanos, creo que será interesante**_" decía la bella voz de una mujer en la mente de Naruto. Él se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la voz de la mujer "_Otra vez esa voz, es la misma que en Nami no Kuni_" pensó Naruto. Pronto los grupos se retiraban de lugar.

En el bosque…

"Los exámenes Chunin serán pronto" dice una joven de 14 años. De pelo castaño atado en dos bolas, de ojos cafés, vestida con una playera china sin mangas, un pantalón verde chino y sandalias azules, se podían ver su cintura perfecta y unos pequeños pechos Copa-B "Escuche que esta año entraran los alumnos del famoso Kakashi y los alumnos de Kurenai" dijo un joven de 14 años. Pelo negro corto estilo hongo de ojos negros, vestía un expandes verde y sandalias azules.

"Creo que será interesante, Lee, Tenten" dijo un joven de largo pelo castaño de ojos perlados de 14 años. Vestía una chamarra blanca y un short negro, con unas sandalias azules "Los herederos Uzumaki y los herederos Uchiha, parece que no tienen suerte este año" dice el chico "Esto será emocionante Neji, Tenten" dijo Lee "Tranquilo los dos" decía Tenten.

Entrada de Konoha…

Un grupo de Kiri llegaba a Konoha. Un hombre moreno de pelo corto negro de ojos negros, tiene tapada su boca, viste una playera negra, pantalón negro y sandalias negras, tiene puesto un chaleco blanco, una gran espada puede verse en su espalda "Hemos llegado" dice el hombre "Por fin, se me hizo eterno el camino Zabuza-Sensei" dijo un chico. De pelo blanco algo largo de ojos púrpuras, vestía una playera sin mangas purpura y un pantalón negro y sandalias negras, en su espalda una enorme espada.

"Suigetsu, tu siempre eres así, te aburres de todo" dice una joven. De ojos cafés de largo pelo castaño, está atado en una cola de caballo, vestía un kimono negro que llegaba hasta sus muslos, usa una banda azul en su cintura, tiene puesta una mini falda negra, medias negras y sandalias negras "Vamos Haku, no seas aguafiestas" dijo Suigetsu "Pareces emocionada Haku-Senpai" decía un chico. De pelo azul corto, de ojos negros, trae puestos unos lentes, vestía una playera azul de manga larga y un pantalón blanco corto y sandalias negras, en su espalda una gran espada.

"Claro que lo estoy Choujorou, después de todo otra vez poder ver a Naruto-Kun, esta vez terminaremos nuestra batalla" dice Haku sonriendo "Ja! Yo pienso que solo lo quiere verlo para darle un besito" dijo Suigetsu burlándose. Una sonrojo aparece en el rostro de Haku "Ya basta ustedes 3, recuerden que estamos aquí representando a Kiri. Por alguna razón Mei está muy interesada en estos exámenes, incluso dijo que vendría en la finales" decía Zabuza "Lo haremos lo mejor posible Zabuza-Sensei" dice Haku sonriendo.

Konoha…

Un equipo de Kumo caminaba por la calles de Konoha "Con que esto es Konoha" dice una joven de 16 años. De pelo rubio largo, de ojos negros, tiene una figura esbelta, pierna largas, perfecta cintura y pechos Copa-D, vestía una playera purpura con negro de manga larga, un pantalón negro y sandalias negras "Yo pienso que es aburrido" dijo un joven de 15 años. De pelo blanco corto rebelde, de ojos negros, viste una playera negra sin mangas, un pantalón negro y sandalias negras, trae una espada en su espalda.

"Yugito, Darui, deben calmarse, no debemos causar problemas" dice un joven de 14 años. De pelo rubio algo largo de ojos negros, viste una playera negra sin mangas, un pantalón negro y sandalias negras, tiene la diadema de Kumo en su frente "Estamos representando a Kumo, deben comportarse" dijo una joven de 17 años. De pelo rojo ondulado muy largo, este llega hasta su cintura, de ojos azules, tiene pintado sus labios de rosa, posee una figura esbelta, largas piernas, fina cintura y pechos Copa-D, viste una blusa rosa sin mangas, un pantalón blanco corto y botas de tacón alto.

"Nos comportaremos Fuuka-Sensei" dice Yugito "Lo siento" dijo Darui "Le prometo que no causaremos problema Fuuka-Sensei" decía Shi "_Estos exámenes serán muy interesantes, si lo que me dijo esa Anbu de Konoha es verdad, dos jóvenes Uzumaki estarán en los exámenes Chunin, los hijos de Uzumaki Kushina, la Muerte Roja de Konoha, será interesante ver de que están hecho esos niños_" pensaba Fuuka con una bella sonrisa "No olvidemos que Raikage-Sama vendrá en las finales del examen, no podemos fallar" dice Shi "Ya lo sabemos" dijeron Yugito y Darui.

Konoha, en el Parque…

"Ah! Así que estaremos en los exámenes Chunin" dice una joven de 13 años. De pelo verde corto de ojos anaranjados, tiene una figura decente para su edad, piernas largas, cintura en forma y pechos Copa-C, viste una blusa blanca corta sin mangas con una maya de red debajo, una mini-falda blanca con una maya de red debajo, sandalias blancas, sobre su espalda trae una mochila roja "Vamos Fuu deberías estas emocionada" dijo un joven de 15 años. De pelo negro largo de ojos negros, viste una playera azul de manga larga y pantalón blanco, sandalias azules, en su frente está la diadema de Taki.

"Fuu, Shibuki, silencio! Están molestándome" dice una joven de 13 años. De largo pelo rojo de ojos rojos, trae puestos unos lentes, tiene una figura decente, largas piernas, una fina cintura y pechos Copa-C, viste una blusa negra de tirantes, una chaqueta café encima, un short corto negro y sandalias negras "Karin, deberías estar alegre, esta es la primera vez que salimos de Taki, aunque tu antes eras de Kusa, seguro ya has salido antes" decía Shibuki "No debe de importarte" dijo Karin "_Lo único que quiero es conocer a los Uzumaki que viven en Konoha_" pensaba Karin.

* * *

**No Olviden Comentar n.n**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Uno Mas n.n**

* * *

Capítulo 8 – Empiezan los Exámenes Chunin

"Kurenai-Sensei dijo que fuéramos a la Academia Ninja, al aula 301" dice Tsuruko "Genial! Hemos entrenado muy duro para esto, definitivamente me convertiré en Chunin-ttebane!" exclama Naruko con alegría "Esto será emocionante" dijo Naruto sonriendo. Cuando ellos llegan a la Academia, ven a un gran número de aspirantes, todos ellos se dirigían al aula 301. Cuando llegan ven un gran alboroto, una pelea estaba en marcha "Y ustedes pretenden presentarse a la prueba, que decepción" dijo un ninja a lado de la puerta, del otro lado estaba otro ninja viendo la escena.

Frente a ellos estaba un chico de pelo negro en estilo hongo, de ojos negros con grandes cejas, el vestía un spandex verde, sus brazos estaban vendados, traía unas sandalias azules "Oh! Los herederos Uzumaki y Uchiha, también quieren pelear para poder pasar?" preguntó el ninja de la puerta "Para que causar otro escándalo, bastante tienen con el que han hecho" responde Naruto "Además, no tenemos tiempos para juegos" dice Naruko "Demostrar nuestras habilidades antes del examen ya sería una desventaja para nosotros" dijo Tsuruko "_Son buenos_" pensaba el ninja.

"Por favor déjenos pasar" dice una chica de pelo castaño. Lo traía peinado de estilo de dos bollos "_Esto es un Genjutsu_" pensaba Tsuruko observando alrededor. Tanto Naruko como Naruto se habían dado cuenta ya del Genjutsu "Les estamos haciendo un favor, niños como ustedes no pueden ser Chunin. Un Chunin es capitán de un equipo, pueden cargar con el peso de las muertes de sus compañeros, ustedes serán responsables de todo" dice el ninja "_Esto es una lección, una prueba más_" pensaba Naruto.

"En eso tienes razón" dice un muchacho llegando al lugar, no era otro más que Uchiha Sasuke "Por qué no quitan ese Genjutsu de una vez, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, necesito ir al tercer piso" dijo Sasuke "_Es un idiota, si te hubieras quedado callado tendríamos menos competencia_" pensaba Tsuruko enojada. La mayoría de los aspirantes estaban confundidos por las palabras del Uchiha, de pronto el letrero de 301 cambio a 201 "No lo hiciste nada mal, pero no se trata solo de descubrirlo" decía el ninja. En ese momento el se lanza hacia Sasuke.

Tanto el ninja como Sasuke lanzaron unas patadas, cuando ambas estaban a punto de conectar, una persona se aparece en medio de ambos deteniendo las dos patadas con las manos, la persona es el chico de pelo de hongo de cejas grandes "_Fue rápido_" pensó Sai "_Por su apariencia deduzco que es alumno de Gai-Sensei_" pensaba Naruto "_Ha parado mi patada con su mano, como lo hizo?_" piensa Sasuke "Lee, acabas de romper la promesa, fuiste tú el que dijo que no llamáramos la atención" dice un chico de largo pelo castaño de ojos perla "Lo siento" dijo Lee. En ese momento Lee volteo hacia Sakura, el se sonrojo al verla, poco después empezó a coquetear con ella, Sakura rechazaba toda oferta.

"Ustedes dos, díganme sus nombres" dice el chico de ojos perla. El señalo a Naruto y Sasuke "Es de mala educación preguntar el nombre de otro sin presentarse" dijo Sasuke "En eso el Teme tiene razón" decía Naruto "Ustedes son los novatos, cuantos años tienen?" preguntó el chico de ojos perla "No tengo intención de responderte" responde Sasuke "Hyuga Neji, espero seas tan bueno como dicen los rumores, lo mismo espero de ti Rock Lee" dice Naruto viendo a Neji y Lee "Como supiste nuestros nombres?" pregunta Neji "Mi Sensei una vez dijo, la información es un gran arma, ella tuvo razón" responde Naruto sonriendo. Poco después todos subieron al tercer piso.

Cuando Naruto, Tsuruko y Naruko llegan al tercer piso, encuentran en medio de una habitación a Sasuke y Lee listos para una pelea "Quieren ver?" pregunto Naruto "Sera interesante ver que tan fuerte se ha vuelto mi hermano" responde Tsuruko "Tenemos tiempo, aún falta rato para que inicie el examen" contesta Naruko. Ellos subieron al balcón a observar la pelea "Por qué quieres pelear conmigo?" pregunta Sasuke "Quiero pelear con el heredero del famoso Clan Uchiha" responde Lee "Sabiendo el poder de un Uchiha quieres pelear conmigo, te arrepentirás" dice Sasuke.

"_Su Ego ha aumentado más, Oka-San siento que no falta mucho para que mi hermano termine en un mal camino_" pensaba Tsuruko con tristeza. En ese momento Sasuke se lanza hacia Lee, en ese instante Lee aparece frente a Sasuke "_**Konoha Senpu (Remolino de la Hoja)**_" exclama Lee. El empezó a lanzar patadas altas y bajas, por la velocidad de las patadas Sasuke solo podía defenderse con sus brazos. En ese momento Lee aumentó su velocidad, dándole una patada en el rostro a Sasuke mandándolo a volar "Pero si estaba en guardia!" exclama Sakura sorprendida.

"_Su velocidad es muy buena_" pensó Naruto "Parece que será un buen momento para usarlo _**Sharingan**_" exclama Sasuke. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos con dos tomoes "Sharingan! Ahora Sasuke jamás perderá!" exclamo Sakura con alegría "_Ella es una molestia_" pensaba Naruko irritada "_Así que ese es el famoso Sharingan_" pensaba Lee "No importa qué tipo de Jutsu uses no podrás vencerme" dice Sasuke. El se lanzó hacia Lee, en ese instante Lee aparece debajo de Sasuke, el lanzo una patada dándole en plena mandíbula a Sasuke.

"_Mi Sharingan no pudo detectarlo_" pensó Sasuke "_Es tan rápido que tus ojos no pueden seguirlo hermano, tendrás el Sharingan, pero no lo tienes dominado por completo. El Sharingan podrá seguir los movimientos de Lee, pero tu cuerpo no puede seguirlo, tu arrogancia te ha segado Sasuke_" pensó Tsuruko tristemente. Mientras Sasuke estaba en el aire, Lee apareció debajo de Sasuke "_**Kagebuyo (Baile de Sombras)**_" dice Naruko observando al pelea "Tú no puedes seguirme Sasuke" dijo Lee atrapando a Sasuke en unas vendas "Hemos visto suficiente, debemos seguir" decía Naruto saliendo del lugar. Detrás de el iban Naruko y Tsuruko.

"Vaya! Han tardado un poco" dice una hermosa mujer de largo pelo ondulado de ojos rojos frente a la puerta del aula 301 "Nos entretuvimos un poco Kurenai-Sensei" dijo Naruto "No importa, lo importante es que están a tiempo, mucha suerte a los 3" decía Kurenai sonriendo "No necesita preocuparse Sensei, lo haremos lo mejor que podamos" dice Tsuruko sonriendo "Me convertiré en Chunin-ttebane!" exclama Naruko con alegría "Entrenamos muy duro para esto, no debe preocuparse Kurenai-Sensei" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa "Sé que lo harán bien, pero de igual forma no deben confiarse" decía Kurenai con una sonrisa.

En ese momento Naruto, Naruko y Tsuruko entraron al aula, cuando ellos entran ven a un gran número de aspirante de varias aldeas "Parece que habrá mucha competencia" dice Tsuruko "Todo es culpa del Teme" dijo Naruko "Tranquilas, seguro que así será más interesante" decía Naruto sonriendo "Sasuke-Kun llegaste!" grito una bella chica de largo pelo rubio, atado en una cola de caballo. De ojos azules, vestía un traje ninja de dos piezas color morado, tiene puestas unas sandalias azules "Suelta a Sasuke-Kun, Ino-Puerca!" exclama Sakura enojada "La bella y la fea pelean de nuevo" dice Sai sonriendo.

"Que problemático" dijo Shikamaru. A su lado viene Chouji "Oh! Todos están aquí, parece que los 12 novatos estamos aquí" decía Inuzuka Kiba saludando al grupo. A su lado vienen Hyuga Hinata y Aburame Shino "Hola Naruto-Kun, Tsuruko-San, Naruko-San" dice Hinata sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo "Hola Hinata" dijo Naruto sonriendo "_No tartamudeo!_" pensaba sorprendida Naruko "_Parece que su confianza ha subido, me alegro por ti Hinata_" pensaba Tsuruko sonriendo "Me alegro que estén aquí Hinata" decía Naruto sonriendo. El sonrojo de Hinata aumento ante las palabras de Naruto.

"Ah! Ni-Sama no sabe del efecto que tiene en las mujeres" dice Naruko susurrando "Creo que eso es algo que lo hace más interesante no" dijo Tsuruko sonriendo "Kaa-San y Tsunade-Bachan dicen que es el encanto Namikaze, jamás lo entenderé" decía Naruko suspirando ocasionando risas por parte de Tsuruko "Ustedes! Están causando mucho alboroto, porque no miran a su alrededor" dice un chico de pelo blanco atado con una coleta, de ojos negros, tiene puestos unos lentes. Todos los aspirantes miraban al grupo de Konoha "Deberían ser más cuidadosos, mi nombre es Yakushi Kabuto, mucho gusto. Soy un recopilador de información, cualquier cosa sobre el examen no duden en preguntar" dijo Kabuto.

"Estas es tu segunda vez Kabuto-San?" pregunto Sakura "No, esta es mi séptima vez, los exámenes Chunin no son tan fáciles, deben tener mucho cuidado novatos" responde Kabuto "_Séptima? Eso ya es algo extraño_" pensaba Naruto mirando a Kabuto "Dijiste que recolectas información, tienes información de algunos aspirantes?" pregunta Sasuke "Claro que si" responde Kabuto mientras saca unas tarjetas de su chaleco "En estas tarjetas está la información de todos los aspirantes del examen" dice Kabuto.

"Rock Lee de la Hoja y Sabaku no Gaara de Suna" dice Sasuke. En ese momento Kabuto saco dos cartas "Rock Lee de Konoha, un año mayor que ustedes, hace equipo junto a Hyuga Neji y Tenten. Ha hecho 20 misiones Rango D y 11 misiones Rango C, su Sensei es Maito Gai, su habilidad especial es el Taijutsu" explico Kabuto "Sabaku no Gaara, es de la misma edad que ustedes, hace equipo con sus hermanos Sabaku no Temari y Sabaku no Kankuro. Ha hecho 8 misiones Rang misiones Rango B, todas ellas volvió sin ningún rasguño, su Sensei es Baki, su habilidad especial es el Ninjutsu" explica Kabuto.

"Hay muchos talentos este año, la mayoría son los mejores Genin de sus aldeas, Konoha, Suna, Kumo, Kiri, Oto, Kusa y Taki" dice Kabuto "Hace unos 3 años que se fundó la aldea del Sonido, así que no hay mucha información sobre ellos" dijo Kabuto "Según mi información, hay muchos novatos interesantes. El equipo de Kumo está compuesto por Nii Yugito, Darui y Shi. El equipo de Kiri es Yuki Haku, Houzuki Suigetsu y Choujirou y luego está el Equipo de Taki, Fuu, Karin y Shibuki. El equipo de Suna ya lo conocen" explico Kabuto señalando a los hermanos Sabaku no.

"_Vaya, así que Haku está aquí_" pensaba Naruto sonriendo tratando de encontrar a Haku entre todos los aspirantes "_Ese sujeto de agua está aquí perfecto, ahora me las pagara todas de una buena vez_" pensó Sasuke sonriendo. En ese momento un joven de unos 14 años aparece detrás de Kabuto, el vestía pantalón gris, camisa de manga larga gris, toda su cara estaba tapada con vendas, solo su ojo izquierdo estaba a la vista, sobre su frente la banda de la aldea del sonido, con sandalias negras. Su espalda la tiene muy encorvada, sobre ella una gran bola de paja.

"Tal vez seamos una pequeña aldea, pero no deberías menospreciarnos" dice el chico "_Son los Genin de Oto_" pensó Naruto observándolos. En ese instante, el chico sube la manga de su camisa, en su brazo estaba un gran objeto de metal con pequeños agujeros que abrazaba su brazo "_**Kyoumeisen (Taladro de Eco Resonante)**_" exclama el chico. El ataco a Kabuto con su brazo con el objeto de metal, Kabuto esquivo el ataque hábilmente, pero en ese momento los lentes de Kabuto se quiebran. Kabuto cayó al suelo empezando a vomitar "_Estoy seguro que evito el ataque por completo, que demonios paso_" pensaba Sasuke sorprendido.

"_Esa cosa en su brazo_" pensó Naruto observando al ninja del sonido "Mi nombre es Kinuta Dosu, ellos son mis compañeros Abumi Zaku y Tsuchi Kin" dice Dosu. A lado del el estaban un chico de 14 años y una chica de 14 años. El chico de pelo negro parado, de ojos negros, vestía un pantalón gris, una playera café claro, sandalias negras, sobre su cuello una bufanda gris, su banda estaba en su frente. La chica de pelo negro largo, caía libremente por su espalda, de ojos negros, vestía un pantalón gris, un chaleco verde, sandalias negras, sobre su cuello una bufanda gris, en su frente estaba la banda de la aldea del sonido.

"Pon en esas tarjetas, que los de la aldea del sonido nos convertiremos en Chunin" dice Dosu. En ese momento una gran nube de humo aparece frente al aula, un grupo de ninjas había aparecido, frente al grupo, un hombre moreno de ojos negros, vestía un pantalón negro, camisa negra, una gabardina negra, un paliacate negro sobre su cabeza, en el estaba la banda de la aldea de Konoha "Dejen de armar escandalo!" grito el hombre "Soy el encargado de la primera parte del examen, Morino Ibiki" dijo el hombre "Los de la aldea del sonido, será mejor que se estén quietos si no quieren que los suspenda de una vez" decía Ibiki.

"Lo sentimos mucho, estábamos algo nerviosos" dice Dosu "Empezaremos con la primera parte de inmediato, cada uno venga por su examen y un número" dijo Ibiki "Déjenme les explico las normas del examen" decía Ibiki "La primera norma es que todos comenzaran con 10 puntos, hay 10 preguntas en total cada una vale un punto, en esta prueba se les restara puntos. La segunda norma es que este examen se basa en el equipo, se sumaran los puntos de los 3 miembros, dependiendo el resultado del equipo se sabrá si pasan el examen o no" explicaba Ibiki sonriendo.

"La tercera norma es que no se permite hacer trampa en este examen, cada vez que veamos a uno hacer trampa le descontaremos 2 puntos. La ultima norma es la más importante, si uno de los miembros del equipo obtiene un cero o es expulsado durante el examen, todo el equipo completo será expulsado" explico Ibiki "Recuerdan una cosa, todo tiene un motivo" dice Ibiki sonriendo "_Esto se pone interesante_" pensó Naruto sonriendo "_Aquí hay gato encerrado_" pensaba Tsuruko observando todo alrededor "_Algo no cuadra aquí_" piensa Naruko "Empiecen de una vez!" exclama Ibiki.

En ese momento todos los aspirantes empezaban con el examen, los ninjas junto con Ibiki observaban todos los movimientos de los aspirantes "_Veamos, resumiendo las 4 normas y observando las instrucciones, además de la falta de información, este examen está gritando que hagamos trampa_" pensaba Tsuruko "_Estas preguntas son demasiado para unos Genin, conocimiento de estrategia, conocimiento sobre energía, conocimiento en ocultarse, conocimiento en agilidad y conocimiento en reconocimiento_" piensa Naruko observando las preguntas de su examen.

"_La décima pregunta también es extraña_" pensó Naruto leyendo la décima pregunta _¡Se anunciara esta pregunta 45 minutos después de haber iniciado el examen. Asegúrate de haber entendido las instrucciones del encargado antes de contestarla!_ "_Vaya! Cada vez más extraño_" pensaba Naruto "_Que fue lo que nos dijo Kaa-San sobre los Chunin_" piensa Naruto recordando las palabras de Kushina.

_¡Naruto-Kun, Naru-Chan, recuerden que si quieren ser un Chunin, deben actuar como tal. Los Chunin son capitanes de un equipo, estrategia, reconocimiento y ocultarse son las bases de un Chunin, en pocas palabras recopilación de información" explico Kushina! _"Ya lo entendí" susurro Naruto sonriendo "_Este no es un examen que mide nuestros conocimientos, este examen es para medir nuestra habilidad de obtener información en medio de una batalla_" pensó Naruto sonriendo.

Naruto voltio un poco hacia Tsuruko y Naruko, ambas tenían una sonrisa en su rostro "_Parece que lo han descubierto_" pensó Naruto sonriendo "_Bueno, es hora de la acción_" piensa Naruto sonriendo "_Si queremos hacer trampa en el examen, no podemos dejar que los instructores vean el Sharingan de Naruto-Kun y Naruko-Chan, Konoha no debe saber esa información_" pensaba Tsuruko "_Creo que es hora de usar el Genjutsu que Kurenai-Sensei me enseño_" piensa Tsuruko sonriendo "_**Sharingan**_" exclamo Tsuruko en su mente. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos con 3 tomoes.

"_**Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu (Técnica de la Mente Astuta)**_" piensa Tsuruko observando a los instructores y a los aspirantes "_Con este Genjutsu confundiré los sentidos de todos para que no vean el Sharingan de Naruto-Kun y Naruto-Chan_" pensaba Tsuruko con una sonrisa. Tanto Naruto como Naruko sintieron el Genjutsu alrededor, ambos obtuvieron una sonrisa al instante al comprender el plan de Tsuruko "_La chica Uchiha ha lanzado un Genjutsu en todo el aula, pero por alguna razón no veo de que trata la ilusión_" pensaba Ibiki observando a Tsuruko algo confundido.

Algunos de los aspirantes estaban usando técnicas ninja para poder copiar. Gaara creo un tercer ojo de arena, Kankuro disfrazo a su marioneta como uno de los instructores, Kiba usaba a su perro Akamaru, Shino usaba sus insectos, Tenten usaba unos hilos delgados que movían los paneles de vidrio del techo del aula, Neji usaba su Byakugan, Sasuke usaba su Sharingan, Dosu usaba el sonido para copiar los movimientos de los lápices "_**Sharingan**_" exclaman Naruto y Naruko en sus mentes. Sus ojos cambiaron a color rojo con 3 tomoes. Ambos usaban sus ojos para copiar los movimientos de los lápices.

Ino uso su técnica cambio de mentes para poder poseer el cuerpo de Sakura y así copiar sus respuestas. Naruto observo detenidamente a Ino "_Ella es buena, si tan solo pudiéramos quitarle lo Fan-Girl_" pensaba Naruto sonriendo "El número 102, 23, 43 y 27 están suspendidos, que sus equipos también salgan" dice Ibiki. Con el paso del tiempo ya habían pasado 45 minutos "Es hora de la décima pregunta!" exclama Ibiki "Antes de decirle la pregunta, déjenme les digo su norma" dice Ibiki sorprendiendo a los aspirantes por completo "Veamos si siguen después de escuchar esto" dijo Ibiki sonriendo.

Salón Jounin…

"Sin los chicos por aquí es algo aburrido" dice Kakashi sentado en un sofá "No te preocupes, estoy seguro que pronto los veras de nuevo" dijo Asuma sentado al lado de Kakashi "El primer encargado del examen es Ibiki" decía Anko sentada al frente de Asuma y Kakashi en un sofá "El interrogador y tortura de Konoha, Morino Ibiki. Seguramente utilizara sus dones psicológicos para engañar a los aspirantes, los aterrara tanto que los aspirantes renunciaran" dijo Kurenai sonriendo sentada al lado de Anko "Estoy segura que Naruto, Naruko y Tsuruko saldrán de esta" decía Kurenai sonriendo.

Aula 301…

"Para empezar con la décima pregunta, ustedes deciden si tomarla o no" dice Ibiki "Como que elegir, que pasara si decidimos no contestarla?" pregunta Temari "Si deciden no contestarla, sus puntos se reducirán a cero, tanto el involucrado como el equipo será suspendido" responde Ibiki "Esto es demasiado!" exclama Tenten "Aun hay otra norma" dijo Ibiki "_Aun hay más, esto empieza a ser insoportable_" piensa Sakura nerviosa "Si contestan la pregunta y fracasan, jamás volverán a presentar el examen Chunin" decía Ibiki sorprendiendo a los aspirantes.

"Hay personas aquí que han tomado el examen antes!" grito Kiba "Tienen la mala suerte de que este año, les haya tocado yo" dice Ibiki sonriendo "Si quieren evitar esta norma solo les queda una cosa por hacer" dijo Ibiki sonriendo "Solo deben renunciar de una buena vez" decía Ibiki sonriendo. Todos los aspirantes estaban asustados y otros nerviosos "_Está jugando con nuestras mentes_" pensaba Tsuruko "_Es bueno, es muy bueno_" piensa Naruto sonriendo "_Estoy nerviosa-ttebane_" pensó Naruko. En ese momento varios aspirantes empezaban a levantar la mano y retirarse.

Salón Jounin…

"Estas segura Kurenai, recuerda que Ibiki conoce muy bien el mecanismo de la mente, nadie puede huir o vencer su percepción" dice Asuma "Digamos que su percepción no podrá vencer a mis alumnos" dijo Kurenai sonriendo obteniendo las miradas extrañas de Kakashi y Asuma. Anko solo estaba sonriendo observando a Kurenai "_Ibiki es bueno lo sé, Naruko y Tsuruko son inteligentes, pero en esta ocasión Ibiki encontró a su nemesis, no es así Naruto-Kun_" pensaba Kurenai con una bella sonrisa "Creo que mejor me iré, pronto será mi turno" decía Anko saliendo del salón con una sonrisa.

Aula 301…

En ese momento Naruto se levanta de su asiento "Que pasa, acaso vas a renunciar?" pregunta Ibiki "Renunciar? Me está tomando muy a la ligera" responde Naruto sonriendo "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, hijo de la Muerta Roja de Konoha, Uzumaki Kushina, usted sabe muy bien como es mi madre, enserio cree que yo renunciare. Si algo he aprendido de mi madre es jamás renunciar ante nada, no renunciare! Aún tengo que superar a mi padre, la palabra renunciar no existe en mi vocabulario" dijo Naruto con una fría miraba observando a Ibiki. De pronto Ibiki pudo ver la silueta del Yondaime Hokage con una sonrisa detrás de Naruto.

"_Qué demonios_" pensaba Ibiki sorprendido "_Y ese es Ni-Sama_" pensó Naruko sonriendo "_Sin duda Naruto-Kun es único_" piensa Tsuruko sonriendo "_Ese Dobe_" pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa "_Uzumaki Naruto_" pensaba Gaara "_Con que Uzumaki_" pensó Karin "_Naruto-Kun tan interesante como siempre_" piensa Haku sonriendo "Lo preguntare una vez más, estas seguro de esta elección?" pregunta Ibiki "Jamás me retracto de mis palabras, después de todo ese es mi Camino Ninja" responde Naruto sonriendo. Todos los aspirantes que quedaban obtuvieron una sonrisa "_Ese es un chico interesante, ha desaparecido el miedo y las dudas de todos_" pensaba Ibiki observando a Naruto.

"_Quedan 78 aspirantes, aunque intente presionarlos más, no renunciaran_" pensaba Ibiki "Muy bien, felicidades al resto de ustedes, han superado la prueba!" exclama Ibiki sonriendo sorprendiendo a los aspirantes "Un momento! Que paso con la décima pregunta?" pregunto Sakura confundida "La décima pregunta es su decisión de seguir o no" responde Ibiki "Que pasa con las otras nueves preguntas!" exclama Temari enojada "Han servido para su propósito, probar su capacidad para recopilar información" dice Ibiki sonriendo "En ocasiones la información es más valiosa que su propia vida" dijo Ibiki quitándose su paliacate dejando ver su cabeza llena de cicatrices y quemaduras. Todos los aspirantes estaban sorprendidos.

"Aun no estoy conforme con esto" dice Temari "La única pregunta que importaba era la décima. La decisión que elijas puede llevar a tu equipo tanto a la victoria como a la derrota, esto varia con la información obtenida, si la información es falsa, será tu ruina y la de tu equipo" dijo Ibiki "Los que no hacen una elección solo por miedo o duda, ellos no tienen lo que se necesita para ser un Chunin. Un ninja nunca debe decirle no a una misión" decía Ibiki "Les deseo suerte en la siguiente parte del examen" dice Ibiki sonriendo "Crees poder seguir mocoso?" pregunta Ibiki a Naruto "Solo obsérvame" responde Naruto sonriendo.

"_El mocoso es divertido_" pensaba Ibiki. En ese momento una figura entra por la ventana destrozándola, en la pared una gran mata fue pegada por cada esquina a la pared por un kunai, la figura de una mujer estaba frente al aula "Siempre igual" dice Ibiki a la mujer. La mujer tiene el pelo violeta largo atado en una cola de caballo, ojos castaño claro, vestía una minifalda naranja que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, un traje de maya de red que cubre desde el cuello hasta la mitad de sus muslos, encima una gabardina marrón, ella tiene puestas unas sandalias azules "Aún es temprano para celebrar gusanos" dijo la mujer.

"Es nuestra Sensei, estamos muertos" dice Kiba asustado "Soy Mitarashi Anko, soy la encargada de la segunda parte del examen" dijo Anko. Ella observaba a todos los aspirantes "78 aspirantes, dejaste pasar a 26 equipos, te has vuelto blando Ibiki" decía Anko "Ese mocoso tiene la culpa" dice Ibiki señalando a Naruto "Oh! Es el alumno de Nai-Chan, veo que ella no mentía sobre ti Gaki" dijo Anko sonriendo viendo a Naruto "Enserio eres tan interesante como para que Nai-Chan muestre interés en ti" decía Anko viendo fijamente a Naruto "Eres lindo no hay duda de eso, pero para pasar la siguiente parte eso no te servirá" dijo Anko sonriendo fríamente.

* * *

**Comenten...**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Un Capitulo Mas xD**

* * *

Capítulo 9 – El Bosque de la Muerte

Encima del Monte Hokage…

Un hombre con una capucha negra y mascara blanca observaba Konoha, el es Senju Hashirama "Los exámenes Chunin han comenzado, creo que es hora de presentarme con los hijos de Kushina, quiero ver cómo han crecido" dice el enmascarado. En ese instante, una figura humanoide de color blanco de ojos amarillos sale del suelo, a lado del enmascarado "Que haces aquí Shiro?" preguntó el enmascarado.

"Estaba algo aburrido en esa isla, Reina-Sama me ha dado permiso de salir por un tiempo, que mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que observar Konoha. Los exámenes Chunin han comenzado, esperemos que Orochimaru cumpla su parte del trato" dice Shiro "Le hemos proporcionado el ADN Senju a cambio de sus servicios, será mejor que cumpla su parte, si no yo mismo lo matare" dijo el enmascarado.

"Nos vemos Shiro" dice el enmascarado "Que planeas hacer?" pregunto Shiro "Le daré una visita a una de las piezas claves del Plan" respondió Hashirama hundiéndose en el suelo "Así que piensas ir por uno de los chicos Uzumaki, jejeje esto será divertido de ver" dijo Shiro hundiéndose en el suelo. Cuando ambos se fueron, un torbellino dimensional apareció en el lugar, un hombre con una máscara naranja con una capa negra y nubes rojas apareció.

"Clones genéticos del ADN de Hashirama, son parecidos a Zetsu, pero parecen más completos" dice Tobi analizando lo que había observado "Parece ser que no soy el único que ha estado jugando con el ADN de Hashirama, Orochimaru y ese sujeto también, esto podría ser un problema" dijo Tobi "Sera mejor que los siga vigilando, en este momento Zetsu está muy ocupado buscando a miembros para completar Akatsuki" decía Tobi. Poco después el desapareció en un torbellino dimensional.

Bosque de la Muerte…

"Este lugar da miedo" dice Sakura al observar un bosque muy tenebroso. Podía verse la oscuridad desde muy cerca de la barda que lo rodeaba, se podían oír rugidos y verse las sombras de varias bestias "No por nada lo llaman El Bosque de la Muerte, estoy segura que pronto descubrirán porque" dijo Anko sonriendo "Sera pan comido Sensei!" exclamo Kiba "Estas muy animado Kiba" dijo Anko sonriendo. En ese momento Anko lanzo un kunai a gran velocidad rozando la mejilla de Kiba, pero el kunai también paso a lado de una kunoichi de la Aldea de Kusa cortándole un mecho de pelo. Anko apareció en la espalda de Kiba.

"Los chicos como tú siempre son los primeros en morir, espero y acabes bañado en sangre" dice Anko a espaldas de Kiba. Él estaba temblando de miedo al ver la fría mirada de Anko. De pronto Anko saco rápidamente otro kunai, ella voltio rápidamente hacia atrás, Anko observo a una kunoichi de la Aldea de Kusa "Tu kunai, te lo devuelvo" decía la kunoichi sujetando el kunai con su lengua. Parecía la lengua de una serpiente "Muchas gracias" dijo Anko sonriendo.

Frías miradas aparecieron en los rostros de Anko y la kunoichi de Kusa "La próxima vez que te acerques a mí con la intención de matarme, te matare yo primero" dice Anko fríamente "Lo siento mucho, es que cuando veo sangre me emociono, además cortaste un poco de mi pelo" dijo la kunoichi de Kusa fríamente "_Nuestra examinadora es peligrosa, que clase de mujer es ella_" pensaba Sakura asustada "_Parece que Anko-Sensei está feliz_" pensó Hinata con una sonrisa "_Tienen un instinto asesino fuera de lo normal_" pensó Naruto observando a Anko y a la kunoichi de Kusa.

"Ju ju ju parece que estos exámenes serán muy interesantes" dice Anko sonriendo "Antes de que empiece el examen, necesito que firmen esto" dijo Anko mientras repartía varios formularios "Si no firman el formulario, me harán responsable de sus muertes, y no queremos eso verdad" decía Anko fríamente. Todo el mundo estaba nervioso ante la mirada fría de Anko "Esta prueba es una prueba de supervivencia, el Bosque de la Muerte, mejor conocida como área de entrenamiento 44, es una área de 10 kilómetros de rango, posee varios ríos y una torre en el medio del área" explico Anko.

"La prueba consiste en conseguir dos rollos, el rollo de la tierra y el rollo del cielo, se les entregara un rollo a cada equipo, de esta forman tendrán que pelear para conseguir el otro rollo. Hay un límite de tiempo, 5 días será el límite, la prueba será superada, cuando un equipo con sus 3 integrantes completos junto con los dos rollos lleguen a la torre antes del tiempo límite" explica Anko "Mi último consejo para ustedes es… No mueran!" exclama Anko seriamente.

Torre Hokage…

Dentro de la torre Hokage, el Sandaime Hokage de Konoha observaba a todos los Genin de Konoha en el bosque de la muerte, por medio de su bola de cristal "Veremos si esta generación es lo suficiente buena para proteger Konoha, ellos serán los siguiente en hacer que Konoha sea la más grande nación Shinobi" dice Sarutobi observando la bola de cristal.

"La nueva generación es algo llamativa, la mayoría son miembros de Clanes" dice una anciana "Koharu tiene razón, esta generación será muy beneficiosa para Konoha" dijo un anciano "Parece que los planes de nuestro Sensei se acercan cada vez más a su meta, no lo creen así Homura, Koharu" decía Sarutobi sonriendo "Muy pronto Konoha dominara todo el mundo Shinobi" dicen Koharu y Homura sonriendo.

Con el equipo de Naruto…

"Debemos separarnos, de esta forma hay más probabilidad de conseguir el rollo de la tierra" dice Naruto "Muy bien" dijo Naruko "Nos veremos dentro de 5 horas a un kilómetro de distancia de la torre" decía Tsuruko "De acuerdo" exclaman Naruto y Naruko. Los tres jóvenes salen corriendo por diferentes direcciones. Naruto seguía saltando de árbol en árbol a gran velocidad "_No siento a ningún enemigo cerca, ni siquiera hay pistas o huellas de que alguien allá pasado por aquí_" pensaba Naruto.

En ese momento Naruto se detuvo en un gran árbol para observar los alrededores "No me he encontrado con nadie, es algo extraño" dice Naruto. En ese instante una figura salía del tronco del árbol, vestía una gran capucha que ocultaba su cuerpo, en su rostro una máscara blanca con el emblema del Clan Senju "Me alegra volverte a ver Uzumaki Naruto, sin duda has crecido mucho" dijo el enmascarado. Naruto estaba algo sorprendido por la persona recién aparecida.

"Tú quién eres? Y como es que sabes mi nombre?" pregunto Naruto "Mi nombre es Senju Hashirama, y se de ti desde el momento en que naciste" responde el enmascarado "Hashirama! Eso es mentira, mi madre me conto que Senju Hashirama murió durante su batalla contra Uchiha Madara" exclama Naruto "Me pregunto qué parte de esa historia será verdad" dice el enmascarado "Konoha no sabe la verdadera historia sobre mi, la Konoha que tú conoces solo es una mentira" dijo el enmascarado.

"Pero todo va según tus planes, tu plan de convertir a Konoha es la más grande Nacion Shinobi, no fue por esa razón que mataste a tu esposa y trataste de apoderarte del Kyubi" dice Naruto "Parece ser que volví a subestimar a los Uzumaki, sin duda Uzumaki Kushina sabe demasiado sobre mí, no esperaba menos" dice el enmascarado "Por qué no destruyes Konoha Uzumaki Naruto? Konoha es la Aldea que a pesar de la fuerte alianza que hizo con el Clan Uzumaki, no movió ningún dedo cuando Uzu no Kuni fue atacada" dijo el enmascarado.

"A pesar de lo que Konoha hizo, yo no me vengare, esta es la Aldea por la cual mi padre arriesgo su vida. Si trato de destruir Konoha, no será la muerte de mi padre en vano, yo no quiero eso" dice Naruto seriamente "Namikaze-Senju Minato, no protegió al Aldea, el encerró al Kyubi en ustedes para protegerte a ti a Naruko, salvo sus vidas como la vida de Uzumaki Kushina, incluso separo al Kyubi para que ustedes no fueran usados como armas" dijo el enmascarado.

"Todo el mundo piensa que yo, Senju Hashirama fui el más grande Shinobi nacido dentro del Clan Senju, eso es un error. Minato poseía una fuerza igual a la mía, pero había algo con lo cual Minato me superaba, esa fue la misma razón por la cual Tsunade no cayó por la ambición del Clan Senju" dice el enmascarado "Tanto Tsunade como Minato poseen genes Uzumaki en sus cuerpos, de alguna forma el amor de los Uzumaki supero la ambición de los Senju, por esa razón Minato y Tsunade no caminaron por el mismo sendero que el mío" dijo el enmascarado sorprendiendo a Naruto.

"Me pregunto si tú y tu hermana seguirán el mismo camino que eligieron Tsunade y Minato?" preguntó el enmascarado "Por supuesto que lo hare!" grito Naruto. En un instante Naruto se lanzó hacia el enmascarado "Es muy pronto para que pelees contra mí, _**Mokuton Jubaku Eisou (Elemento Madera, Atadura de Árbol)**_" exclama el enmascarado. De pronto varias raíces salen del árbol sujetando las piernas, brazos, cintura, cuello y la boca de Naruto "Tsunade y Minato solo pelearon contra la Ambición de los Senju" decía el enmascarado.

"Pero tú y tu hermana son diferentes, Amor, Ambición y Poder, los genes de los 3 Clanes que heredaron las habilidades de Rikudou Sennin están dentro de ti y tu hermana. Me pregunto que ganara" dice el enmascarado. Naruto miraba con gran furia al enmascarado frente a él, sus ojos cambiaron a color rojo con 3 tomoes "Ahí está, la prueba del Poder de los Uchiha, el Sharingan. Tu amor será lo suficientemente fuerte como para combatir la ambición y el poder" dijo el enmascarado "Espero con ansias ver como terminaras Uzumaki Naruto, ya quiero ver que ganara, la ambición, el poder o el amor" dijo el enmascarado.

"Porque no aceleramos un poco más el proceso" dice el enmascarado "_**Rikudou Kaiin (Liberación de los Seis Caminos)"**_ exclama el enmascarado. Su mano toca el pecho de Naruto, varias marcas de color negro rodearon por completo el cuerpo de Naruto "Este sello permite a los herederos de Rikudou Sennin usar sus habilidades a todo su potencial, pero primero pasaras por un dolor muy grande, sin mencionar la incapacidad de usar Chakra por varias horas, pero al final tiene sus recompensas" dijo el enmascarado "Ah!" gritaba Naruto de dolor "Nos volveremos a ver Uzumaki Naruto" decía el enmascarado.

Rápidamente Shiro y Hashirama desaparecieron sumergiéndose en la tierra. Las ramas que tienen atrapado a Naruto desaparecieron poco a poco "Que demonios fue eso, tiene un enorme Chakra y una presencia maligna, enserio es Senju Hashirama" dice Naruto con algo de dolor "Sera mejor buscar a Naruko y Tsuruko rápidamente" dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba a duras penas. Naruto empezó su camino saltando de árbol en árbol. Ninguno de los anteriores presentes de dio cuenta de la persona con una máscara naranja, vestido con una capa negra con nubes rojas en la cima del árbol.

"Así que ese hombre se hace llamar Senju Hashirama, sin duda es un Senju, pero su Chakra no es para nada parecido al de Hashirama. Quién demonios es ese sujeto?" dice Tobi después de ver lo ocurrido "Creo que será muy interesante observar estos exámenes, espero con ansias ver como terminaran" dijo Tobi "_Sin duda alguna Konoha tiene un lado oscuro que nadie conoce, me pregunto qué tanto sabían sobre esto? Estoy seguro que hubo muchas cosas que no me contaron, no es así Madara, Izuna_" pensaba Tobi mientras desaparecía en un remolino dimensional.

Bosque de la Muerte, con Sasuke…

"Uno de los sobrevivientes del famoso Clan Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke-Kun" dice una Kunoichi de la Aldea de Kusa. Frente a ella estaban Sasuke, Sai y Sakura "Si quieren mi rollo, vengan y arrebátenmelo" dijo la Kunoichi. Ella puso su mano en su rostro, con una fría mirada observo a Sasuke, Sakura y Sai "_**Shikumi no Jutsu (Técnica Prevención de Muerte)"**_ exclama la Kunoichi. De pronto miles de imágenes, con muchas maneras de su muerte pasaban por las cabezas de Sasuke, Sakura y Sai. Cuando todas las imágenes pasaron, los 3 cayeron al suelo temblando.

"_Un Genjutsu, como demonios pudo hacer eso_" pensaba Sasuke temblando. Sai apenas podía moverse, Sakura está temblando mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos "_Quien demonios es ella_" pensó Sasuke observando a la Kunoichi "Están paralizados" dice la Kunoichi. Sasuke pudo ponerse de pie, pero igual su cuerpo temblaba. En ese momento la Kunoichi lanzo 3 kunais al grupo, en un movimiento rápido Sasuke enterró un kunai en su rodilla, el rápidamente saco a Sakura y Sai fuera del camino de los kunais.

"Se hirió a sí mismo para liberarse de los efectos del Genjutsu, parece que no será una presa cualquiera" dice la Kunoichi sonriendo. Sasuke brinco de árbol y árbol alejándose del lugar, sobre sus hombros iban Sakura y Sai "Sasuke-Kun estas bien?" pregunta Sakura. Sasuke paro en un gran árbol soltando a Sai y Sakura "Guardia silencio Sakura, ese Kunoichi podría encontrarnos" responde Sasuke "_Sasuke está asustado, bueno igual yo, esto es demasiado_" pensó Sai mientras empezaba a recuperar movimiento en su cuerpo.

En ese momento una gran serpiente aparece detrás del grupo "Cuidado!" exclama Sakura. Rápidamente los 3 saltaron alejándose de la serpiente "_Mierda! qué demonios me pasa, no pude sentir esa serpiente_" pensaba Sasuke algo nervioso. La serpiente se lanza hacia Sasuke, en ese instante a lado de la serpiente, Sasuke ve la silueta de la Kunoichi "No te me acerques!" grito Sasuke lanzando muchos kunais. Todos los kunais habían acertado en la cabeza de la serpiente matándola en el acto.

En ese momento, de la cabeza de la serpiente una persona salía, es la Kunoichi de Kusa "No deberían despistarse por ningún momento, aunque es natural que las presas piensen en huir ante tal depredador" dice la Kunoichi con una fría mirada. La Kunoichi se lanza hacia el grupo, pero de pronto una lluvia de kunais aparece dirigiéndose hacia la Kunoichi de Kusa, la Kunoichi con gran habilidad esquiva todos los kunais "Parece que los encontré en una mala situación" dijo la voz de un chico.

"Naruto!" exclama Sakura "Tienes que huir de aquí Dobe, esa mujer no es humana!" grito Sasuke "Uzumaki Naruto, no pensaba encontrarte tan pronto" dice la Kunoichi con una sonrisa "Empecemos de una vez _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación)"**_ exclama la Kunoichi. En una nube de humo una gran serpiente ha aparecido, la serpiente rápidamente se lanza hacia Naruto "_**Ella quiere jugar, mostrémosle quien es el verdadero depredador Naruto-Kun**_" dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Naruto.

Las marcas de bigotes de Naruto se hicieron más grandes, su pelo se levantó un poco, de una manera más salvaje, sus uñas crecieron un poco, ahora parecían unas garras, sus colmillos crecieron un poco, lo más notorio eran sus ojos de color rojo con rasgadura. Naruto golpeo la cabeza de la serpiente, tal era su fuerza que la serpiente quedo sepultada en el suelo "_Sus ojos, este Chakra tan amenazador y esta presencia asesina, sin duda es el Kyubi_" pensaba la Kunoichi. La serpiente se levantó y se lanzó hacia Sasuke, antes de que la serpiente tocara a Sasuke, Naruto apareció frente a la serpiente deteniéndola con sus manos, para que no escapara, Naruto enterró sus garras en su piel.

"Desde cuando el gran Uchiha Sasuke es un cobarde" dice Naruto mirando a Sasuke con sus ojos rojos. Sasuke estaba sorprendido de ver los ojos de Naruto, en un instante la Kunoichi apareció frente a Naruto "No te distraigas" dijo la Kunoichi "Parece que el Kyubi sigue muy vivo, cuando te emocionas parte del sale a la luz, será mejor deshacernos de el por un rato" decía la Kunoichi "_**Gogyo Fuin (Sello de Cinco Elementos)"**_ exclama la Kunoichi. En los cinco dedos de sus manos aparecieron pequeñas llamas azules, ella enterró su mano en el estómago de Naruto, justo en el lugar donde estaba el sello del Kyubi.

Naruto empezó a regresar a la normalidad, poco después cayo inconsciente "_13 años han pasado, de alguna manera tienes acceso al Chakra del Kyubi, es extraño, ya que se supone que dentro de ti está el Alma del Kyubi y no su Chakra_" pensaba la Kunoichi "Que demonios me pasa" dice Sasuke _¡Hermanito tonto, si quieres matarme ódiame, odia y aférrate a tu estúpida vida, huye, escapa y sigue viviendo tu patética vida! _"_No!"_ pensó Sasuke. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos con 2 tomoes "_Así que ha despertado el Legado del Clan Uchiha, el Sharingan_" pensaba la Kunoichi "_Voy a comprobar con calma hasta donde es capaz de llegar_" piensa la Kunoichi.

"_Aferrarme a la vida, eso es estúpido, si quiero matar a Itachi, debo jugarme la vida_" piensa Sasuke. El lanza unos kunais hacia la Kunoichi, pero ella los esquiva con facilidad "_Puedo ver sus movimientos_" pensaba Sasuke observando a la Kunoichi. El lanzo varios shuriken, pero la Kunoichi los esquivo con facilidad. Sasuke lanzo un kunai directo hacia la Kunoichi, ella solo mueve su cabeza a un lado esquivando el kunai "_No está mal, está anticipando mis movimientos, es capaz de verme_" pensó la Kunoichi con una sonrisa.

Sasuke puso un hilo en su mano, el jalo el hilo, el anterior kunai lanzado se regresa, detrás de el venían dos shuriken "_No está nada mal, oculto en la sombra del kunai esos shuriken_" piensa la Kunoichi. Ella atrapo el kunai con una mano, con la otra un shuriken y con su boca el otro shuriken "Te tengo" dice Sasuke sonriendo "_**Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego. Técnica del Dragón de Fuego)**_" exclama Sasuke. Una llamarada de fuego corre por los hilos hacia la Kunoichi de Kusa, ella recibe la llamarada directamente quemándole el rostro. Poco después de que desapareciera el fuego, la Kunoichi se levanta como si nada.

"Para ser tan joven, le sacas mucho provecho al Sharingan, sin duda alguna eres un heredero del Clan Uchiha" dice la Kunoichi. Su rostro estaba quemado por completo, lo extraño es que su rostro parecía como una máscara, ya que por las quemaduras, podía un poco de piel sana debajo de ella. Sasuke, Sai y Sakura observaban sorprendidos como la Kunoichi estaba viva "Lo he decidido, tu serás mío" dijo la Kunoichi con una sonrisa "Se nota que son hermanos, pero tienes más potencial que Itachi" decía la Kunoichi.

"Quién diablos eres?!" exclama Sasuke "Mi nombre es Orochimaru" dice la Kunoichi. Ella de pronto se arranca el cuero quemado de su rostro, dejando a la vista el rostro de un hombre de piel pálida de ojos amarillos con rasgadura "_**Juinjutsu (Técnica del Sello Maldito)"**_ exclama Orochimaru. Su cuello se larga dirigiéndose a Sasuke, el mordió el cuello de Sasuke, sobre el cuello de Sasuke apareció un sello con 3 tomoes "Arg!" grito Sasuke de dolor "Sasuke-Kun vendrás a mí en busca de poder, te dejo ese regalo de despedida" dijo Orochimaru hundiéndose en la tierra.

Cuando Orochimaru había desaparecido, Sasuke cayo inconsciente "Sasuke-Kun!" exclama Sakura preocupada "Tienes que calmarte" dice Sai "Debemos llevarnos al Uchiha y a Uzumaki a un lugar seguro" dijo Sai. Muy pronto ambos salieron del lugar, Sakura traía el cuerpo de Sasuke, mientras Sai cargaba sobre sus hombros a Naruto "_Orochimaru ha llegado a Konoha, parece que sus objetivos pronto se cumplirán Danzo-Sama_" pensó Sai mientras brincaba de árbol a árbol.

Konoha, Compuesto Uchiha…

"Tengo un mal presentimiento" dice Mikoto mientras observaba el cielo de Konoha "Espero que Sasuke y Tsuruko estén bien" dijo Mikoto "No has cambiado nada Uchiha Mikoto" decía una voz en el aire. De pronto un agujero dimensional aparece, un hombre con una máscara naranja y una capa negra con nubes rojas sale del agujero "Tu!" exclamo Mikoto con enojo. Su Sharingan había aparecido de inmediato en sus ojos "Sigues tan bella y hermosa como siempre Mikoto" dice Tobi "Que demonios haces aquí?" pregunta Mikoto con enojo.

"Solo vengo de paseo, además de advertirte algo" responde Tobi "Orochimaru le ha puesto un sello maldito a Sasuke" dice Tobi. Mikoto se sorprendido por lo escuchado "Tu, al igual que yo, sabes lo que Orochimaru quiere de Sasuke" dijo Tobi observando a Mikoto "Porque vienes y me dices esto, tu, la persona que ha causado los desastres más grandes de Konoha?" pregunta Mikoto "Los desastres no fueron mi plan, yo solo recibí ordenes de Madara" responde Tobi "Madara murió hace años durante su batalla con Senju Hashirama, además el deseaba la paz, jamás haría algo así" dijo Mikoto.

"Dime Mikoto, que tanto sabes de Uchiha Madara, acaso sabes del odio que le tiene a Konoha, sabes del odio que le tiene a Hashirama, sabes del rencor que le tiene a Konoha por lo que hicieron con el Clan Uchiha, sabes del odio que despertó Madara después de saber lo ocurrido con Yuko e Izuna, enserio conoces realmente a Uchiha Madara" decía Tobi. Mikoto ante esto se quedó callada, jamás había esperado algo como esto "Si quieres culparme de la Masacre Uchiha, adelante, hazlo!" dijo Tobi.

"Pero tú, tanto yo sabemos que Konoha jamás ha confiado en los Uchiha, mucho menos en los Uzumaki, solo somos peones para ellos, Senju Hashirama lo dejo muy claro durante su pelea con Madara. Yo odio Konoha tanto como tú o como Kushina. Tal vez la manera en que estoy haciendo las cosas no es la correcta, pero es parte del plan de Madara, Konoha tiene que sufrir de la misma manera en que nos ha hecho sufrir a nosotros" dice Tobi. Mikoto estaba sorprendida por las palabras del hombre enmascarado.

"Tu más que nadie sabe lo que es el sufrimiento no es así, tu madre murió a manos de Anbus de Ne, tu padre fue asesinado, tu hermano Uchiha Obito murió durante la guerra, fuiste usada por Uchiha Fugaku, perdiste a tu Clan por las propias manos de tu hijo Uchiha Itachi, todo está relacionado con la misma cosa, Konoha" dice Tobi "Lo entiendes Mikoto, lo que tú y Kushina deben hacer, deben desaparecer Konoha de la faz de la tierra" dijo Tobi. Su Sharingan podía observarse con claridad atravesó de su máscara, Mikoto podía ver con claridad la soledad, el sufrimiento, el odio en ese Sharingan.

"El odio de los Uchiha, el rencor de los Uzumaki, todo esto me fue dejado a mí. Uchiha Madara planeo todo antes de su muerte, preparo con lujo y detalle la destrucción de Konoha, todos los hechos ocurridos hasta ahora no son nada más y nada menos que parte del plan de Uchiha Madara" dice Tobi "Ten mucho cuidado con Sasuke, Orochimaru tiene puestos sus ojos en el" dijo Tobi. El desapareció en un agujero dimensional "_Uchiha Madara, Senju Hashirama, que demonios fue lo que ocurrió en el pasado para que esto acabara así, enserio solo somos peones en los planes de Madara y Hashirama_" pensaba Mikoto.

* * *

**Se aceptan Comentarios, Opiniones y Sugerencias...**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Un Nuevo Descubrimiento...**

* * *

Capítulo 10 – El Alma

Bosque de la Muerte…

Anko iba a gran velocidad sobre los arboles brincando de uno en uno "_El sol se pone, debo encontrarlo antes de que oscurezca, si no estaré en gran desventaja_" pensaba Anko "_Porque precisamente ahora, qué demonios pretendes Orochimaru_" piensa Anko con enojo "_Necesito encontrarlo pronto, sé que es uno de los criminales más peligrosos del mundo, sé que no estoy a su nivel, pero al menos lo detendré hasta que llegue un escuadrón Anbu_" pensó Anko.

En ese instante Anko ve a un hombre enterrado en un árbol, el hombre tiene el pelo negro largo y ojos amarillos con rasgadura "Eres mi objetivo Orochimaru!" exclama Anko "_Hace tiempo estuve bajo tu mando, por esa razón conozco tus trucos_" piensa Anko. En ese momento Orochimaru estiro su lengua, el atrapo el brazo de Anko "_**Sen´eijashu (Manos de Serpientes Ocultas)**_" exclama Anko. De la manga de su gabardina salieron 3 serpientes amarrándose alrededor de la larga lengua de Orochimaru.

Las 3 serpientes mordieron la lengua de Orochimaru sujetándolo, Anko jalo con fuerza la lengua de Orochimaru, el salió dentro del árbol. En un rápido movimiento Anko sujeto la mano de Orochimaru, ella agarro su brazo con su mano, Anko saco un kunai y lo enterró en su mano impidiéndole el movimiento "Préstame tu mano un momento" dice Anko con una sádica sonrisa. Ella empezó a formar sellos "_Ese jutsu es_" pensaba Orochimaru "Vas a morir aquí conmigo" dijo Anko sonriendo.

"Pretendes suicidarte Anko" dice una voz detrás de Anko. Cuando ella voltea ve a Orochimaru observándola con una sonrisa, el estaba sentado tranquilamente sobre un gran árbol. De pronto el Orochimaru que estaba frente a Anko empezó a derretirse "_**Tsuchi Bushin (Clon de Tierra)**_" pensaba Anko sorprendida. Orochimaru formo un sello con su mano, de repente el cuello de Anko empezó a arder en dolor, Anko se agarraba con fuerza su cuello, ella cayó al suelo por el dolor.

"Si quieres llegar hacer una de las mejores Kunoichis del mundo, tienes que dejar de usar los Jutsus prohibidos que te enseñe" dice Orochimaru "Que es lo que has venido a buscar?" pregunto Anko adolorida "Tenemos mucho que no nos vemos, no actúes tan fría conmigo Anko" dijo Orochimaru "Has venido asesinar a Hokage-Sama?" pregunto Anko "No, aun no tengo suficientes hombres bajo mi control, solo he venido a observar a las futuras promesas de Konoha" responde Orochimaru.

"Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke, sin duda son los genios de su generación" dice Orochimaru sonriendo. Anko se agarró su cuello con más fuerza, en su cuello estaba un sello de 3 tomoes "Hace poco coloque en un chico el mismo sello que el tuyo, ese chico es muy interesante" decía Orochimaru "El morirá" dice Anko adolorida "No lo creo, ese chico puede ser como tú, el aguantara y vivirá" dijo Orochimaru sonriendo "Sin duda te gusta mucho ese chico" decía Anko sonriendo.

"Estas celosa? Todavía te duele el que te haya utilizado para luego abandonarte" dice Orochimaru. Una expresión de enojo aparece en el bello rostro de Anko "Ese chico sin duda es mejor que tú, posee la sangre de los Uchiha, además es apuesto, sin duda es perfecto para ser mi heredero" dijo Orochimaru sonriendo "Si logra sobrevivir sin duda será muy interesante. Ocúpate de que nadie interrumpa este examen, no intentes arruinarme la diversión, si lo haces eso será el fin de Konoha" decía Orochimaru desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Bosque de la Muerte…

Sakura se encontraba cuidando a unos inconscientes Sasuke y Naruto. Sai había salido del lugar en busca de provisiones "Las respiraciones de ambos ya son regulares, pero aún tienen la fiebre muy alta" dice Sakura tocando las frentes de Sasuke y Naruto. En ese momento 3 personas aparecen frente a Sakura, son dos jóvenes y una chica "Vaya! Montar guardia sin dormir" dijo un joven de pelo negro parado de ojos negros "Ya no hace falta que los cuides, despierta a Sasuke, queremos luchar con el" decía un chico envuelto su rostro en vendas.

"De que están hablando? Sé que ustedes son las marionetas de Orochimaru, que es lo que desean en realidad?" pregunta Sakura "Quiero que me digan que es ese extraño sello en el cuello de Sasuke-Kun?" preguntaba Sakura "No tengo ni idea de lo que quiere Orochimaru con Sasuke" responde Dosu "Yo no pienso escuchar a esta chica, primero acabare con ella, luego iré por Sasuke" dice Zaku "Espera! El color de la tierra es diferente, sin duda hay una trampa aquí" dijo Dosu mientras movía la tierra con su mano, Dosu se deshizo de la trampa rápidamente.

En ese momento los 3 Genin del Sonido iban directamente hacia Sakura "Una chica tan débil como tu, no nos vencerá" dice Dosu "_**Konoha Senpu (Remolino de la Hoja)**_" exclama una voz. De pronto los 3 Genin del Sonido son pateados por una persona, él es un joven de cabello negro tipo hongo de ojos negros "No deben de golpear a una dama" dijo el joven "Quien eres tu?" pregunta Dosu "Soy la Bella Bestia Verde de Konoha, me llamo Rock Lee" responde Lee.

"Que haces aquí?" pregunto Sakura "Yo apareceré cuando me necesites" responde Lee "Muchas gracias, me has sido de gran ayuda" dice Sakura sonriendo "Ya te lo dije una vez, yo te protegeré con mi vida" dijo Lee "No nos queda más remedio" decía Dosu "_Por lo que veo, Sakura no está en condiciones de pelear, Sasuke y Naruto están inconscientes_" pensaba Lee. En ese momento Dosu se lanza directamente hacia Lee "_**Kyoumeisen (Taladro de Eco Resonante)"**_ exclama Dosu. En ese momento Lee enterró su brazo en la tierra, el jalo su brazo.

Del suelo, Lee saco un gran tronco, el brazo de Dosu se estrelló en el tronco destrozándolo en el acto. Tanto Sakura como los Genin del Sonido estaban sorprendidos por esto "_Lee es fuerte_" pensaba Sakura sorprendida "_Son 3 contra 1, creo que tendré que usar ese Jutsu_" piensa Lee. Dosu se lanzó hacia Lee, pero el desapareció en un instante "_A donde fue_" pensó Dosu. Lee apareció debajo de Dosu, el lanzo una patada hacia arriba dándole en plena mandíbula a Dosu mandándolo a volar.

En el aire, Lee aparece detrás de Dosu, el amarro a Dosu con las vendas de su brazo "_**Omote Renge (Loto Primario)"**_ exclama Lee. Tanto Lee como Dosu empezaron a caer en picada en forma de remolino, antes de que se estrellaran en el suelo, Lee se escapa del tornado "_**Zankuuha (Onda Decapitadora)**_" exclama Zaku. El entierra su brazo en el suelo, una gran explosión aparece, justo en ese momento Dosu se estrelló en el suelo "_Que fue eso?_" piensa Lee "Justo a tiempo" dice Zaku sonriendo.

En ese instante, Dosu sale del suelo ileso "Ese Jutsu es temible, si Zaku no hubiera ablandado la tierra, ahora estaría muerto" dice Dosu "No puede ser" dijo Lee sorprendido "Ahora es mi turno" decía Dosu "_Maldita sea, mi cuerpo aún no se recupera del Loto Primario_" pensaba Lee. Dosu se lanza hacia Lee "_**Kyoumeisen (Taladro de Eco Resonante)**_" exclama Dosu. El ataco con su brazo a Lee, pero Lee lo esquivo. En ese momento la visión de Lee empezó a fallar "Que pasa?" pregunta Lee confundido "Tus técnicas se basan en la velocidad, las nuestras se basan en la velocidad del sonido" responde Dosu.

"Con el esfuerzo no lograras nada, voy a enseñarte tus limitaciones" dice Dosu. En ese instante Lee empezó a vomitar "Lee estas bien!" exclama Sakura. El odio izquierdo de Lee empezó a sangrar "Esto es solo el principio, mis ataques son imposibles de esquivar" dijo Dosu "El sonido es un arma letal" decía Dosu "Tu Jutsu funciona con vibraciones" dice Sakura "Exacto, aunque esquives mi ataque, el sonido se encargara de hacer el daño" dijo Dosu.

"Ahora es tu turno" dice Dosu lanzándose hacia Sakura. En ese momento Lee aparece frente a Dosu "_**Konoha Senpu (Remolino de la Hoja)**_" exclama Lee. El lanzo una patada hacia Dosu, pero Dosu lo detuvo con su brazo "Es increíble que puedas moverte, pero aun estas bajo mi Jutsu" dijo Dosu. El lanzo un golpe hacia Lee, pero Lee lo detuvo con sus brazos "Mala idea, _**Kyoumeisen (Taladro de Eco Resonante)**_" exclama Dosu. Una ondas sónicas dieron directamente en el oído de Lee, el dolor fue tan grande que Lee cayó al suelo.

"Ahora acabare con tu vida" dice Dosu "No te lo permitiré" dijo Sakura. Ella lanzo unos kunais hacia Dosu, pero el uso su brazo metálico como escudo. En ese instante la chica del Sonido aparece detrás de Sakura, ella agarro el pelo de Sakura empezando a jalarlo "Vaya! Tienes un pelo mucho más brillante que el mío, para ser una Kunoichi te preocupas mucho por esto" decía Kin jalando el pelo de Sakura "El tiempo que inviertes en tu pelo, deberías usarlo para entrenar" dice Kin.

"Es hora de matar a Sasuke" dice Zaku "_Otra vez he sido solo una carga, siempre están protegiéndome, Lee, Sai, Sasuke-Kun, incluso Naruto, ya no quiero ser una carga para nadie más, tengo que proteger a las personas que me importan_" pensaba Sakura. En ese momento un humo purpura empezaba a salir del sello del cuello de Sasuke, mientras tanto de Naruto un humo rojo empezaba a salir de su cuerpo. Sakura agarro un kunai "No intentes nada, no podrás conmigo" dijo Kin "De que hablas" decía Sakura sonriendo.

Sakura uso su kunai para cortar su largo pelo, gracias a eso pudo librarse del agarre de Kin "Mátala Kin" dice Zaku. Sakura empezó a formar sellos, en ese momento Kin entierra un kunai en el estómago de Sakura, pero Sakura explota en una nube de humo, en su lugar estaba un gran tronco "_Un remplazo_" pensó Kin. Sakura aparece detrás de Zaku, ella lanzo unos kunai "No me subestimes _**Zankuuha (Onda Decapitadora)**_" exclama Zaku. Una gran onda de viento regresa los kunai hacia Sakura.

En el aire Sakura formo unos sellos, cuando los kunai insertan en Sakura, ella explota en una nube de humo, un tronco estaba en su lugar "Eres fácil de predecir" dice Zaku. Sakura apareció arriba de el, Zaku lanzo unos kunai hacia Sakura, los kunai se insertaron en el brazo de Sakura "_Ahora donde aparecerás_" pensaba Zaku. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que Sakura no hizo un remplazo, Sakura enterró un kunai en el brazo de Zaku "_No hizo un remplazo_" pensaba Zaku sorprendido.

"Maldita niña" dice Zaku alistando su brazo. El estaba a punto de lanzar su Jutsu, pero de pronto, 3 jóvenes aparecen frente a Sakura, eran dos chicos y una chica "Ino" dijo Sakura viendo a la chica frente a ella "No dejare que te luzcas frente a Sasuke, Sakura" decía Ino "Mas insectos de Konoha" dice Dosu "Mira! Un flojo, una chica rara y un gordo" decía Zaku sonriendo "_**Baika no Jutsu (Técnica Multi-Tamaño)**_" exclama Chouji. En un instante el estómago de Chouji incremento de tamaña "Te enseñare lo que puede hacer un gordo!" grito Chouji enojado.

"_**Nikudan Sensha (Bola de Tanque Humana)**_" exclama Chouji. El empezó a rodar a gran velocidad hacia Zaku "No es más que un gordo rodando, _**Zankuuha (Onda Decapitadora)**_" exclama Zaku. Una gran onda de viento choca con Chouji, en ese momento Chouji salta, el se dirigió rodando hacia Zaku "_Por la rotación el viento no le afecta_" pensaba Zaku. Dosu se lanzó directo hacia Chouji "Ni se te ocurra _**Kagemane no Jutsu (Técnica Posesión de Sombras)**_" exclama Shikamaru. La sombra de Shikamaru se estira yendo directamente hacia Dosu.

Cuando la sombra llego a Dosu, el se detuvo en el acto. Chouji se estrelló en el suelo, Zaku lo esquivo por muy poco "Que demonios haces Dosu, muévete!" grito Kin "Solo queda la chica" dice Shikamaru "Yo me encargo, cuida de mi cuerpo Shikamaru, _**Shintenshin no Jutsu (Técnica Transferencia de Mentes)**_" exclama Ino. La técnica de Ino dio por completo en Kin, el cuerpo de Ino cayo inconsciente "Listo! Será mejor que ustedes se rindan, si no quieren que la mate" dijo Kin (Ino) sujetando un kunai en su cuello "No nos interesa, _**Zankuuha (Onda Decapitadora)**_" exclama Zaku. Una gran onda de viento choca con Kin (Ino) mandándola a volar estrellándose en un gran tronco. Un rastro de sangre salió de la boca del cuerpo original de Ino.

"Como has podido hacerlo, atacar a tu propia compañera" dice Kin (Ino) "Has cometido un error" dijo Zaku sonriendo "A nosotros no nos interesa la vida de los otros, solo queremos cumplir nuestra misión, nuestro objetivo es Sasuke" decía Dosu sonriendo "Viendo a esa chica y la sangre de su boca, significa que si mato a Kin esa chica también morirá" dice Dosu sonriendo "No me gusta esto para nada" dijo una voz cerca del lugar. Cuando todos voltean, ven sobre un árbol a un chico de largo pelo castaño de ojos perlados.

A lado del chico, estaba un chica de largo pelo castaño atado en unos bollos, ella tiene los ojos color café "Ustedes los del Sonido son inútiles, como es posible que estén orgullosos de derrotar a unos Ninjas de segunda" dice Neji "Lee" decía Tenten preocupada al ver la condición de Lee "Ustedes dañaron a un miembro de nuestro equipo" dice Neji "Ese chico raro solo se metió en nuestro camino" dijo Zaku "A mi me gustaría saber quién le hizo eso a mi Ni-Sama" se escuchó la voz de una chica cerca del lugar.

Un poco más lejos del lugar de donde estaban Neji y Tenten, dos chicas eran vistas, una es rubia de pelo largo de bellos ojos azules, la otra chica de largo pelo negro, en sus ojos estaba el Sharingan de 3 tomoes en todo su esplendor, el rostro de ambas chicas sin duda demostraba enojo "Naruko, Tsuruko" dice Shikamaru. En ese momento dos grandes Chakras se sintieron en el lugar, ambos Chakras eran grandes, poderosos, fríos, con un aura asesina increíble.

Todos los presentes sintieron escalofríos al sentir los Chakras "Parece que no hará falta que yo intervenga" dice Neji. En ese instante, tanto Naruto como Sasuke empezaron a levantarse, Sasuke tiene su Sharingan de 2 tomoes activado, la mitad del cuerpo de Sasuke estaba lleno de marcas negras. Naruto tiene los ojos rojos con rasgadura, 3 bigotes en cada lado de sus mejillas muy notorios, colmillos visibles y sus uñas parecían garras, su pelo estaba algo parado, mucho más rebelde de lo usual, parecía tener una especie de cuernos en su pelo.

"Sasuke-Kun has despertado!" grito Sakura con alegría. Su alegría se esfumo cuando observo las apariencias de Naruto y Sasuke "_Enserio esos son Sasuke-Kun y Naruto-Kun_" pensaba Kin (Ino) sorprendía "_Kyubi? No, este no es el Chakra del Kyubi, es más grande que el Kyubi, sin mencionar más frio_" piensa Naruko observando a su hermano "_Que demonios les ocurrió a ambos_" pensó Tsuruko observando a Sasuke y Naruto "Sakura, quien fue el desgraciado que te hizo eso?" pregunto Sasuke observando la condición de Sakura "Nosotros lo hicimos" respondió Zaku sonriendo.

"El me ha dado este poder, por fin lo he entendido, debo vengarme, incluso si vendo mi alma al diablo, debo matar a ese hombre" dice Sasuke con una sonrisa sádica. Una mirada de tristeza apareció en el bello rostro de Tsuruko "_Oka-San, parece que Sasuke ya está perdido en la oscuridad_" pensaba Tsuruko con tristeza "Soy un vengador" dijo Sasuke sonriendo con maldad "_Ese Sello en su cuello, es la marca de maldición, como es que se puso de pie tan pronto_" pensó Dosu.

"A quien observas" dice una voz detrás de Dosu. Cuando el voltea observa a Naruto detrás de el, los fríos ojos rojos de Naruto observaban todo como si fueran una molestia "_En qué momento se movió, no lo sentí para nada_" pensaba Dosu "Solo son una molestia" dijo Naruto sin emoción "Ustedes deben desaparecer" decía Sasuke sonriendo sádicamente "Maldición! Ino sal de ahí de una vez!" grito Shikamaru asustado "Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes!" grita Shikamaru "_Porque siento miedo_" se preguntaba mentalmente Shikamaru.

"_**Kai (Liberar)**_" exclama Kin (Ino). Los Chakras de Sasuke y Naruto empezaron a crecer, tanto era el incremento que sus Chakras eran visibles a los ojos humanos, el Chakra de Sasuke era complemente de color morado, mientras que el Chakra de Naruto es de color rojo con un aura blanca. Dosu los veía fijamente a sus ojos, detrás de Sasuke vio la silueta de Orochimaru, mientras que detrás de Naruto vio la sombra de un hombre de pelo corto rebelde de ojos color rojo con 6 aros "_Que demonios son ellos_" pensaba Dosu aterrado.

En un instante Naruto pareció frente a Dosu, el por impulso ataco a Naruto con su brazo metálico, pero Naruto lo paro con su mano "Patético" dice Naruto sin emoción. El aumento la fuerza de su mano, en un instante destruyo el brazo metálico de Dosu sorprendiéndolo, Naruto lanzo un golpe al estómago de Dosu, el golpe fue tan fuerte que mando a volar a Dosu hacia un gran árbol estrellándose en el, Dosu estaba sepultado en el árbol inconsciente "Malditos! _**Zankuukyokuha (Extrema Onda Decapitadora)**_" exclama Zaku. Una gran onda de viento arraso con Sasuke y Naruto, cuando el viento desapareció no había rastro de Sasuke.

"Me pregunto hasta donde habrán volado sus pedazos" dice Zaku con una sonrisa "Con quien hablas?" dijo Sasuke detrás de Zaku "Eso fue muy débil" decía Naruto sin emociones. Alrededor de Naruto no había nada más que un suelo limpio, el ataque de Zaku había destruido por completo todas los árboles, rocas y hierba alrededor. Sasuke movió su brazo golpeando la espalda de Zaku, el salió volando por la fuerza del golpe "_Sasuke escapo con gran velocidad del ataque de Zaku, pero ese chico rubio lo recibió todo y está completamente ileso, que demonios son ellos_" piensa Kin con miedo.

Sasuke apareció detrás de Zaku, el agarro los brazos de Zaku jalándolos hacia atrás, puso un pie en la espalda de Zaku para impedirle algún movimiento "Estas muy orgullosos de estos brazos" dice Sasuke con una sonrisa sádica. El jalo los brazos de Zaku con fuerza _**¡Crack!**_ Se escuchó en el lugar, Sasuke había roto por completo los huesos de los brazos de Zaku "Ahora solo quedas tu" dijo Sasuke con una mirada malévola observando a Kin "Tu eres fuerte" decía Naruto sin emoción apareciendo frente a Sasuke.

En ese instante Sakura abrazo por detrás a Sasuke "Para! Por favor detente" dice Sakura con lágrimas en sus ojos. El Sharingan de Sasuke observaba con atención a Sakura, de pronto las marcas negras de Sasuke empezaron a retroceder, todas ellas iban directamente hacia el sello en su cuello "Tu fuerza se ha ido" dijo Naruto sin emoción observando a Sasuke. Naruto alzo su brazo hacia el cielo "Esto es una molestia, todos deben desaparecer _**Shinra Ten**_…" pero Naruto no puedo terminar. Naruko se lanzó hacia Naruto abrazándolo por la espalda.

"Ya basta Ni-Sama" dice Naruko susurrando en la espalda de Naruto. El solo volteo a observar a la chica que lo abrazaba "_Una molestia más que desaparecer_" pensaba Naruto sin emoción alguna. Cuando sus ojos observaron a Naruko, sus ojos por fin adquirieron algo de emoción, era la sorpresa "Miko…" susurro Naruto sorprendido observando a Naruko. Los ojos rojos de Naruto desaparecieron, sus ojos volvieron a ser azules "Naruko" susurro Naruto antes de caer inconsciente.

"Son muy fuertes" dice Kin. Ella tenía sobre sus hombros a Dosu y Zaku "Por este momento nos retiraremos, les dejo esto como un regalo" dijo Kin dejando 4 rollos, dos de la tierra y dos del cielo "La próxima vez que nos encontremos, les aseguro que los venceremos" decía Kin "Tu chica rubia! Será mejor que cuides a ese chico rubio, ese chico me es muy interesante" dice Kin observando a Naruto de una manera bastante seductora. Poco después ella desapareció brincando sobre los árboles.

"Como si fuera a dejar que alguien como tu se acercara a mi Ni-Sama" dice Naruko "Se encuentra bien Naruto-Kun?" pregunto Tsuruko detrás de Naruko "El está bien, solo esta inconsciente" responde Naruko con una sonrisa. Tsuruko sonrió ante esto, poco después fijo su vista en Sasuke, una mirada de tristeza apareció en su rostro "_Ya no tengo ni idea de que pensar de ti Sasuke_" pensaba Tsuruko con tristeza _¡Soy un Vengador!_ Recordaba Tsuruko las palabras dichas por Sasuke.

A las Afueras de Konoha…

"Ha desaparecido" dice Shiro "No puede ser posible, se supone que el Sello de Rikudou despertaría su verdadero poder, con todo el sufrimiento y rencor que ha sufrido Naruto desde su nacimiento sin duda el verdadero Naruto es malvado" dijo un hombre con una máscara blanca "Es imposible escapar de la maldad" decía el enmascarado "Su Chakra fue más grande de lo usual, ni tu tenías un Chakra tan grande cuando usaron el Sello de Rikudou en ti" dice Shiro.

"Parece que Reina-Sama tiene razón, los hijos de Uzumaki Kushina son los indicados, Uzumaki Naruto sin duda alguna es un chico muy especial, el posee algo diferente, su potencial es algo fuera de lo común. Senju Hashirama, Uzumaki Mito y Uchiha Madara, ellos jamás mostraron un potencial como este, empiezo a preguntarme, que es exactamente lo que Reina-Sama quiere de Uzumaki Naruto" dice el enmascarado "No tengo ni idea, jamás he entendido a esa mujer, estoy seguro que jamás la entenderé" dijo Shiro.

Mente de Naruto, La Jaula del Kyubi…

Una silueta oscura caminaba por las alcantarillas de la mente de Uzumaki Naruto. La silueta seguía un pequeño rastro de Chakra de color rojo que inundaba completamente la mente de Naruto, cuando el llego a su destino, el estaba frente a una gran jaula, en la cerradura había un papel con la palabra _Sello_ escrita. Dentro de la jaula, estaba una mujer de largo pelo negro, su pelo estaba atado por un moño rojo, de ojos rojos con rasgadura, de tez pálida. Tiene un cuerpo increíble, pechos Copa-D, cintura esbelta y piernas largas, sus rasgos más notorios eran las pequeñas orejas sobre su cabeza y sus 9 colas de color blanco en su espalda.

Vestía una blusa roja de manga larga con un gran escote en U que dejaba a la vista la mitad de sus grandes pechos, una mini falda blanca de detalles rojos que llegaban a la mitad de sus muslos dejando a la vista sus bellas piernas, tiene puestas una botas blancas de detalles rojos "**Que eres tu?**" pregunto la mujer. La sombra solo abrió sus ojos observando a la mujer, la mujer se sorprende al ver los ojos de la sombra, estos son de color rojo con 6 aros "_**Kurama**_" susurro la sombra antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

"**Abuelo Rikudou**" dice la mujer sorprendida "_**Como esto posible, se supone que el abuelo murió haces mil años**_" pensaba la mujer "_**Uzumaki Naruto, que eres exactamente**_" piensa la mujer "**Parece que en esta ocasión me ha tocado un contenedor muy interesante, creo que será muy entretenido observar la vida de mi Jinchuuriki, aunque quiero ver si este será capaz de controlar mi poder. Uzumaki Naruto quiero ver si serás capaz de controlar mi poder, el poder del Kyubi**" dijo la mujer con una sonrisa bastante sensual.

* * *

**No Olviden Comentar...**


	12. Capitulo 11

**Comienzan las Batallas xD**

* * *

Capítulo 11 – Preliminares (Parte 1)

Naruto empezó a abrir sus ojos. Cuando el observa el lugar, el estaba en una habitación, por todas las medicinas alrededor y el olor a alcohol el dedujo que se encontraba en una enfermería "Parece que has despertado" dice una bella mujer de largo pelo negro ondulado de bellos ojos rojos "Kurenai-Sensei" susurro Naruto "Ya me tenías preocupada, has dormido por casi una día" dijo Kurenai sonriendo "Que paso?" pregunto Naruto "Después de su pelea con los del Sonido caíste inconsciente" responde Kurenai.

"Lo bueno que Tsuruko y Naruko te trajeron a la torre lo más rápido posible, lo más increíble es que acabaron la prueba en menos de un día, eso ya es un logro" dice Kurenai sonriendo "Aunque el Equipo de Suna lo hizo más rápido. Tienes que recuperarte Naruto-Kun, en 3 días comenzara la siguiente parte de la prueba y no te preocupes por Naruko y Tsuruko, ellas están bien" dijo Kurenai. Ella salió de la habitación "_Que diablos era esa sombra de ojos rojos_" pensaba Naruto recordando la pelea con el Equipo del Sonido.

"_Lo único que tenía en la cabeza era acabar con todos. Jamás había sentido una clase de poder como esa_" pensó Naruto. El levanto su camisa, en su abdomen estaba el Sello del Kyubi en perfecto estado "_Es como si el Sello de ese hombre enmascarado y el que me puso Orochimaru se hubieran eliminado entre si_" piensa Naruto. Poco después el se volvió a acostar en la cama, rápidamente se durmió.

Mente de Naruto…

Una bella mujer de largo pelo negro con orejas de zorro y 9 colas blancas en su espalda miraba todo con atención. Kurama había observado el despertar de Naruto "**Así que Naruto-Kun está en perfecto estado**" dice Kurama con una sonrisa "**El Sello de los Seis Caminos despertó el poder heredado por Rikudou Sennin, ese enmascarado solo quería despertar el odio de Naruto-Kun?**" se preguntaba Kurama.

"**Parece que el Abuelo deshizo el Sello de 5 Elementos que Orochimaru puso en Naruto-Kun, eso está muy bien para mi, de esa manera acelerare la recuperación de Naruto-Kun**" decía Kurama sonriendo "**Naruto-Kun despertara poco a poco los poderes del Abuelo, será interesante ver cómo termina esto. Me pregunto qué camino elegirás al final Naruto-Kun?**" se preguntaba Kurama con una bella sonrisa.

3 Días Después, Torre del Bosque de la Muerte…

"_Parece ser que muchos pasaron la prueba_" piensa Naruto observando a todos. En ese momento fija su vista en el Equipo de Kiri "_Así que Haku paso, eso no es ninguna novedad, Haku es fuerte_" pensaba Naruto "_Hay 3 presencias extrañas aquí, son presencias malignas, pero a la vez tan familiares. Provienen de Gaara de Suna, Nii Yugito de Kumo y Fuu de Taki. Antes no había sentido esto, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto_" pensó Naruto observando a Gaara, Fuu y Yugito.

"Antes que nada, permítanme felicitarlos, han superado la Segunda Prueba con existo" dice Anko sonriendo "Solo 33 lograron pasar esta prueba, les dije que más de la mitad saldría después de esto" dijo Anko. En ese momento el Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen hacia apto de presencia "Antes que nada permítanme explicarles del verdadero objetivo de este examen" decía Hiruzen. Todos los alumnos miraban confundidos al Hokage.

"Se dice que este examen es para mantener las relaciones entre las Naciones, pero la verdadera razón es que solo es un método de simulacro de guerra entre las Naciones" dice el Hokage sorprendiendo a los alumnos "Para evitar que las guerras vuelvan a empezar se crearon los Exámenes Chunin, un examen que mide las habilidades de todos los Shinobis de las Naciones. Si checan la historia solo 5 Naciones sobresalieron, ellas son consideradas las más fuertes, mientras más fuerte más misiones tendremos, más débil, las misiones disminuirán" dijo Hiruzen.

"El deber de un Shinobi es pelear por su Aldea con orgullo. Durante el Examen Chunin tendremos las presencias de varios Feudales, Daimyo y algunos Kages" dice Hiruzen "En estos momentos ustedes son la Política Internacional de los Países, la fuerza de un país radica en su aldea, la fuerza de una aldea radica en sus Shinobis y la fuerza de un Shinobi sale a flote en una lucha a muerte" dijo Hiruzen. Cuando Hiruzen termino de hablar un Jounin de la Konoha se presente frente a los alumnos.

"Mi nombre es Gekko Hayate, les explicare de que trate la Tercera Prueba, además actuare como árbitro Cof! Cof!" dice el Jounin "_El no parece muy sano_" pensaba Naruko observando al Jounin "Pero antes de hacer la Tercera Prueba pasaremos hacer preliminares Cof! Cof!. Como verán, en esta ocasión fueron muchos los que pasaron las pruebas, por eso debemos reducir el número de candidatos" dijo Hayate "Si alguien quiere retirarse por favor que levante la mano" decía Hayate "Yo me retiro, desde mi lucha con los del Sonido, mi odio no funciona bien, además estoy muy bajo de Chakra" dice Kabuto. El empezó a retirarse de la habitación.

En ese instante Sasuke siente dolor en su cuello, el se agarra fuertemente su cuello con su mano "Sasuke-Kun tu deberías…" dice Sakura preocupada "Basta Sakura!" exclama Sasuke. Mientras tanto cerca del palco "Lo sabía, el Sello de Maldición, el fue marcado" dijo Anko observando a Sasuke "Debemos sacarlo del examen Hokage-Sama, si el Sello se hace cargo de el será demasiado peligroso" decía Anko "Sasuke no aceptara eso, después de todo es miembro del Clan Uchiha" dice Kakashi "Podemos obligarlo a abandonar, es demasiado peligroso, es una suerte que aún no allá muerto!" exclama Anko.

"Estoy interesado en lo que dijo Orochimaru, dejaremos dejar que Sasuke participe" dice Hiruzen "Bien! Comenzaremos las preliminares, los ganadores pasaran a la Tercera Prueba Cof! Cof! No hay reglas, es una batalla a muerte, pueden rendirse si desean y no aceptare muerte inútiles, así que yo determinare si una pelea puede seguir o no Cof! Cof!" dijo Hayate. En ese momento una gran pantalla aparece en la pared "Los combates serán al azar Cof! Cof!" decía Hayate. La pantalla empezaba a dar nombres al azar, hasta que se detuvo para dar solo dos nombres.

_Uchiha Sasuke vs Akadou Yoroi._

"No quieren esperar" dice Sasuke con una sonrisa. Todos los demás subieron a los palcos a observar el combate. Un temblor apareció en Sasuke a causa del dolor causado por el Sello "_Maldición esto es molesto_" pensaba Sasuke "Sasuke no uses el Sharingan, si ese Sello se sale de control yo mismo vendré a detener el cambote" decía Kakashi pasando a lado de Sasuke "_Así que lo saben_" piensa Sasuke "_Esto será un gran reto para ti Sasuke-Kun, la fuerza de Yoroi está fuera de lo común, veremos qué haces_" pensaba el Jounin del Equipo del Sonido. El es Orochimaru disfrazado.

"Que comience el encuentro! Cof!" exclama Hayate "_**Chakra Kyuin Jutsu (Técnica de Adsorción de Chakra)**_" exclama Yoroi. La mano de Yoroi empezó a emitir un fuego azul, el lanzo unos shuriken hacia Sasuke, pero Sasuke los detuvo con un kunai con mucho esfuerzo "_Mierda, el dolor me impide moverme_" pensaba Sasuke. Yoroi toco el pecho de Sasuke con su mano con fuego azul "_Mi Chakra…_" pensaba Sasuke. Yoroi golpeo el estómago de Sasuke mandándolo a volar.

Yoroi apareció encima de Sasuke, el sujeto la cabeza de Sasuke con su mano de fuego azul "_Mi cuerpo no responde_" piensa Sasuke "_La habilidad de Yoroi es adsorber Chakra, cuando te haya adsorbido todo el Chakra no te quedara alternativa más que usar el Poder que te di Sasuke-Kun_" pensaba Orochimaru observando el encuentro. Sasuke lanzo una patada dándole en el estómago a Yoroi, el salió volando alejándolo de Sasuke "Maldita sea" dice Sasuke con esfuerzo.

"Me llevare hasta la última gota de tu Chakra" dice Yoroi "_Ya sé cómo vencerte_" pensaba Sasuke. En un instante Sasuke apareció debajo de Yoroi, el lanzo una patada hacia arriba dándole en plena mandíbula a Yoroi, el salió volando hacia arriba "_Esa es mi Técnica_" pensaba Lee sorprendido "Como?" se preguntaba Gai "_Así que copio el Taijutsu de Lee durante su encuentro_" pensó Naruto. En el aire, Sasuke apareció detrás de Yoroi "Ahora terminare contigo" dice Sasuke sonriendo.

En ese momento marcas negras empezaron a salir del Sello Maldito, estas empezaban a rodear el cuerpo de Sasuke "_Maldición! ahora no_" pensaba Sasuke "_No permitiré que esta cosa me domine_" piensa Sasuke. En ese momento las marcas negras regresaban dentro del Sello Maldito "_El Sello retrocede_" pensaba Anko sorprendida. En una voltereta Sasuke lanzo una patada, pero Yoroi lo cubrió con su brazo "Así no conseguirás nada" dice Yoroi. En otra voltereta, Sasuke de un puñetazo golpeo la mandíbula de Yoroi lanzándolo al suelo.

Antes de que Yoroi cayera el suelo "_**Shishi Rendan (Combo del León)**_" exclama Sasuke. El lanzo una patada dándole en pleno estomago a Yoroi, estrellándolo en el suelo, Yoroi después de ese golpe cayo inconsciente "El ganador del primer encuentro, Uchiha Sasuke Cof!" exclama Hayate "_El copio mis movimientos durante nuestro combate, sin duda eres un genio, das miedo Sasuke_" pensaba Lee. Ese momento Kakashi apareció a lado de Sasuke "Vamos, tenemos que arreglar esa cosa en tu cuello" decía Kakashi llevándose a Sasuke con el.

"_Dominar esos movimientos después de solo una vez de verlos, sin duda ese chico me recuerda mucho a Kakashi cuando era joven_" piensa Gai "_Sin duda ha avanzado mucho, su Sharingan no está a todo su nivel, pero es mejor de lo normal, eres bueno hermano, de eso no hay duda_" pensaba Tsuruko "_Fantastico_" pensó Orochimaru lamiéndose los labios "_Uchiha Sasuke_" pensó Gaara "_Sasuke, sin duda quiero enfrentarte_" pensaba Naruto "Es hora del siguiente combate" dice Hayate. La pantalla empezaba a dar nombres al azar.

_Abumi Zaku vs Nii Yugito._

"_Esa chica_" pensó Naruto. Nii Yugito es una bella mujer de largo pelo rubio y ojos negros, de gran figura, viste una blusa negra con purpura de manga corta y pantalón negro que abrazaban su figura, como si de una segunda piel se tratara, tiene puestas unas sandalias negras, en su frente la banda de Kumo estaba presente "Llego la hora de que el gato salga a jugar" decía Yugito sonriendo. Ambos combatientes llegaron al centro del cuadrilátero.

Zaku llego con sus dos brazos vendados por completo "Que comience el encuentro! Cof!" exclama Hayate "Enserio piensas luchar con tus dos brazos así?" pregunta Yugito "Mujer engreída, solo necesito un brazo para vencerte" responde Zaku. El saco uno de sus brazos del vendaje, el lanzo un golpe hacia Yugito, pero ella lo paro con su brazo "No podrás vencerme con ese brazo" dice Yugito "Cierra la boca mujer estúpida! _**Zankuuha (Onda Decapitadora)**_" exclama Zaku. Una gran onda de viento golpeo a Yugito, mandándola a volar.

Torre del Bosque de la Muerte, Habitación Oculta…

"Listo! con esto quedara" dice Kakashi. El había dibujado muchos sellos en el cuerpo de Sasuke "_**Fuuja Houin (Sello de Supresión)**_" exclama Kakashi. Todos los sellos dibujados en el cuerpo de Sasuke empezaban a subir por su cuerpo yendo directamente hacia el Sello Maldito, al final el Sello Maldito fue encerrado por los símbolos en un círculo "Este Sello anula el Sello Maldito, pero si pierdes tu voluntad, serás controlado fácilmente, todo depende de ti Sasuke" dijo Kakashi. Poco después Sasuke caía inconsciente "Has crecido Kakashi" decía un persona llegando al lugar.

"Orochimaru!" dice Kakashi al observar a la persona recién llegada "No tengo interés en ti Kakashi, quiero al chico detrás de ti" dijo Orochimaru "Que quieres de Sasuke?" pregunta Kakashi "Lo que tu tienes, pero que antes no tenías" responde Orochimaru sonriendo "Quiero el Sharingan" decía Orochimaru "Anhelo poseer la sangre de los Uchiha" dice Orochimaru "Y ahora con la Aldea del Sonido como mi territorio mis planes están más cerca de cumplirse" dijo Orochimaru sonriendo "Tengo a muchos dentro de este examen, muchos peones sacrificables" decía Orochimaru sonriendo.

Torre del Boque de la Muerte…

"Oh! Eso fue duro" dice Yugito levantándose. Ella se sacudió el polvo en su traje "Si es todo lo que tienes no podrás vencerme, recuerda que los gatos tienen nueve vidas" dijo Yugito sonriendo "Tu! Mujer estúpida!" exclama Zaku enojado "_**Nekozume (Uñas de Gato)**_" exclama Yugito. Las uñas de Yugito se alargan, ahora parecen unas dagas "Te matare!" grito Zaku. El saco su otro brazo del vendaje, Zaku apuntaba con ambos brazos a Yugito, pero en un increíble movimiento de velocidad, Yugito pasa a través de Zaku.

Cuando Zaku se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido, el pudo ver frente a el como sus brazos fueron cortados "Es inútil enfrentarte a mí, solo eres un pequeño ratón en mi camino" dice Yugito fríamente. Yugito corto el pecho de Zaku con sus garras, el cayó al suelo inconsciente por el dolor "La ganadora del segundo encuentro, Nii Yugito! Cof!" exclama Hayate "_Ella es rápida, mucho más rápida que un Chunin, además este sentimiento extraño alrededor de ella, quien demonios es ella?_" pensaba Naruto.

Torre del Bosque de la Muerte, Habitación Oculta…

"No dejare que te acerques a Sasuke, _**Raikiri (Relámpago Cortante)**_" exclama Kakashi "Aunque seas uno de los Sannin, ahora puedo acabar contigo antes de que me mates" dice Kakashi "Jujujajaja" reía Orochimaru "Que tan gracioso?" pregunta Kakashi "Lo que haces no viene al tema, ese Sello que pusiste no servirá de nada, conoces el deseo de venganza de Sasuke, tarde o temprano el vendrá a mí por poder" responde Orochimaru "Si quieres matarme adelante, ven y hazlo" decía Orochimaru. El empezaba abandonar la habitación "Si puedes hacerlo, claro está" dice Orochimaru "_Acabar con el, soy un iluso_" pensaba Kakashi temblando.

Torre del Bosque de la Muerte…

_Sabaku no Kankuro vs Tsurugi Misumi._

"Que empiece el combate! Cof!" exclama Hayate "No soy como Yoroi, yo terminare esto rápido" dice Misumi "Yo también quiero acabar esto rápido" dijo Kankuro. El saco el gran bulto blanco de su espalda poniéndolo en el suelo, Misumi se lanza hacia Kankuro "No tendrás tiempo de hacer nada, te venceré de un solo golpe" decía Misumi. El lanzo un golpe hacia Kankuro, pero el lo detiene con su brazo "_**Karada Kyoukugeishi (Cuerpo Contorsionista)**_" exclama Misumi. El cuerpo de Misumi se vuelve flexible, el se enreda alrededor de Kankuro empezando apretarlo.

"No puedes moverte, ríndete o morirás" dice Misumi "Ni hablar, tu serás quien va a morir" dijo Kankuro sonriendo. Misumi apretó con más fuerza _**¡Crack!**_ El cuello de Kankuro fue roto "Te dije que ibas a morir" decía Misumi "Eso es todo" dice Kankuro sorprendiendo a Misumi "Como es posible, si acabo de partirte el cuello" dijo Misumi sorprendido "Ahora es mi turno" decía Kankuro. El rostro de Kankuro estaba partido, la mitad de su rostro era de madera "_**Kugutsu no Jutus (Técnica de la Marioneta)**_" exclama Kankuro.

El cuerpo de Kankuro se destrozó dejando a la vista una gran marioneta, esta se enredó alrededor del cuerpo de Misumi aprisionándolo. Del bulto blanco apareció Kankuro completamente ileso "Una marioneta" dice Misumi sorprendido "Me pregunto si serás igual de flexible con tus huesos rotos" dijo Kankuro sonriendo. La marioneta apretó por completo a Misumi _**¡Crack!**_ La marioneta había destrozado la mayor parte de los huesos de Misumi "El ganador del Tercer encuentro, Sabaku no Kankuro! Cof!" exclama Hayate "Pasemos al Cuarto combate" decía Hayate.

_Haruno Sakura vs Yamanaka Ino._

Sakura bajo al cuadrilátero, ella puso su banda en su frente. Ino miro con sorpresa a Sakura "_Aunque no lo parezca, Ino era unas de las mejores Kunoichi de su generación, pero pelear con todas fuerza contra Sakura_" pensaba Asuma "No quiero ver esto" dice Chouji "Que problemático" dijo Shikamaru "Es extraño ver esto" decía Naruko "Eran las mejores amigas de niñas, me pregunto que pensaran de esta lucha" dice Tsuruko "Te lo advierto Ino, ya no soy la misma de antes, ya te he superado" decía Sakura con confianza.

"Esto no se trata de Sasuke! Sakura!" dice Ino enojada "Aun estas muy lejos" dijo Ino "_Una rivalidad, esto será interesante_" pensaba Naruto sonriendo "_Lo entiendo Sakura_" piensa Ino. Ella puso su banda en la frente "Que comienzo el encuentro! Cof!" exclama Hayate. Ambas chicas empezaron a correr "_**Bushin no Jutsu (Técnica de Clon)**_" exclama Sakura. Dos clones aparecieron a lado de Sakura "Esta ya no es la academia Sakura" decía Ino. Sakura concentro Chakra en sus pies.

A una gran velocidad, Sakura apareció frente a Ino, usando como espejos a sus clones, Sakura dio un golpe en el rostro a Ino "Eso fue bueno" dice Naruto sonriendo "_Ha crecido, pero aún no ha florecido del todo_" pensaba Ino. Ambas empezaron a combatir con Taijutsu, patadas, puños, shuriken y kunais eran contrarrestados fácilmente por ambas. En un momento, ambas se golpearon el rostro, ambas chicas salieron disparadas hacia el suelo "Solo te fías en las apariencias, no puedes creer que este a tu nivel verdad?" preguntó Sakura.

"_Eso no es así Sakura, Ino solo te está probando_" pensaba Naruto "Me subestimas Sakura" dice Ino. Ella agarro un kunai, se cortó la cola de caballo de su pelo, ella aventó su pelo al suelo "Acabemos con esto de una vez" dijo Ino. Ella empezó a formar sellos con sus manos "Espera!" exclama Shikamaru "No me digas que ella va usar eso" decía Chouji sorprendido "Utilizar tu Jutsu así no servirá, ocupas estar frente al enemigo para ser efectiva" dice Sakura "Solo necesito moverme y todo habrá terminada para ti" dijo Sakura.

Sakura trato de moverme, pero ella no puedo dar ningún paso más "Has caído Sakura" dice Ino sonriendo "Que hiciste?" pregunta Sakura "Hay algo que no sabes de mi Sakura, de niña tuve el honor de visitar a Uzumaki Kushina" dijo Ino. Unas sonrisas aparecieron en los rostros de Naruto, Naruko y Tsuruko "Ella es una de las mejores Kunoichi que ha tenido Konoha. Kushina-Sama siempre fue amable, ella incluso me enseño Taijutsu y unos Jutsus, el Jutsu que acabo de usar es uno de ellos _**Chakra no Ito (Hilos de Chakra)**_" decía Ino.

"Usando mi cabello y Chakra he creado una forma de inmovilizarte, dijiste que estabas a mi nivel, eso está mal, aun no has florecido Sakura" dice Ino haciendo sellos "_**Shintenshin no Jutsu (Técnica Transferencia de Mentes)**_" exclama Ino. El Jutsu había golpeado por completo en Sakura, ahora Ino tiene control total con el cuerpo de Sakura "Se acabó Sakura" decía Sakura (Ino) "Yo Haruno Sakura, abandono este combate" dice Sakura (Ino) "Muy bien, la ganadora del cuarto combate, Yamanaka Ino!" exclama Hayate.

"_**Kai (Liberar)**_" exclama Sakura (Ino). Ino regreso a su cuerpo, Sakura cayo inconsciente, antes de chocar en el suelo, Kakashi apareció sujetando a Sakura "Lo has hecho bien, creo que debemos pensar en un entrenamiento adecuado para ti" dice Kakashi sonriendo "Lo has hecho bien Ino" dijo Asuma sonriendo "Cof! pasaremos al siguiente encuentro" decía Hayate. La pantalla empezaba a dar nombres al azar.

_Uzumaki Naruko vs Uzumaki Karin._

"Vaya! Esto es nuevo" dice Naruto "_Ella debe ser una de las sobrevivientes que menciono Kaa-San_" pensaba Naruto "_Así que me tocara pelear contra una Uzumaki, sin duda esto debe ser interesante_" pensaba Karin mientras bajaba a la plataforma "Una Uzumaki, esto será divertido" dijo Naruko sonriendo "No debes de confiarte Naruko, es una Uzumaki, sabes que tu Clan no es un Clan común" decía Tsuruko.

"Eso lo se Tsu-Chan, por eso digo que será muy emocionante" dice Naruko sonriendo. Ambas pelirrojas bajaron al cuadrilátero "Esto será algo interesante, dos Uzumaki en una batalla" dijo Kurenai "Naru-Chan ha mejorado mucho desde nuestro combate con usted Kurenai-Sensei, ella ha estado practicando mucho su control de Chakra, sin mencionar que todos hemos entrenado nuestros ojos" decía Tsuruko "Solo espero que Naruko no se confié, su oponente es una Uzumaki después de todo" dice Naruto sonriendo.

"Un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruko" dice Naruko sonriendo "Uzumaki Karin" dijo Karin seriamente "_Así que ella es la hija de Uzumaki Kushina, una de las mejores Kunoichi de Konoha_" pensaba Karin "_Ella es la hija de Kushina-Sama, veremos que de que está hecha_" piensa Fuuka observando el encuentro "_Una Uzumaki, no imagine que Taki no Kuni tuviera una Uzumaki oculta_" pensaba Hiruzen observando a Karin "Demos lo mejor de nosotros, Karin" decía Naruko. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos con 3 tomoes "_Eso es el Sharingan_" pensó Kakahi sorprendido.

"_Así que por fin lo han despertado, parece que muy pronto veremos el verdadero potencial de los jóvenes Uzumaki. Sabemos por la información que nos dijo Mito-Sama cuando llego de Uzu no Kuni que la madre de Kushina es una Uzumaki, pero aún no sabemos nada del padre de Kushina, lo único que sabemos es que es un Uchiha, pero no tenemos ningún nombre, aunque eso no importa mucho, nuestros planes están más cerca de cumplirse gracias a ello_" pensaba Hiruzen sonriendo "Que empiece el encontró! Cof!" exclama Hayate. Ambas chicas se lanzaron para iniciar el combate.


	13. Capitulo 12

**Perdón**** por el retraso, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Aun continua las preliminares del Examen Chunin.**

* * *

Capítulo 12 – Preliminares (Parte 2)

"Comencemos Uzumaki Naruko" dice Karin sonriendo "_Al ser una mujer Uzumaki supongo que tiene un gran control de su Chakra, lo más peligroso de ella será ese Sharingan, podrá detectar mis Jutsus con eso. Debo igualar esto_" pensó Karin "_**Kagura Shigan (Ojo de la Mente de Kagura)**_" exclama Karin. Naruko obtuvo una expresión de sorpresa "_Ese Jutsu, es el Jutsu de tipo sensor más poderoso del Clan Uzumaki, con eso fácil podrá saber mi localización y que clase de Jutsu utilizare_" pensaba Naruko sorprendida.

"Ahora estamos igual Naruko, tu Sharingan puede predecir mis movimientos, copiar mis Jutsus y saber qué tipo de Jutsu realizare, pero gracias al Ojo de Kagura podre hacer lo mismo, aunque yo no podre copiar tus Jutsus" dice Karin "_Es buena, se deshizo de mi ventaja con el Sharingan en poco tiempo_" pensó Naruko. Karin lanzo unos kunai hacia Naruko, ella los esquivo con gran facilidad "_**Kagebunshin no Jutsu (Técnica Clon de Sombra)**_" exclama Naruko.

5 Narukos aparecieron en una nube de humo, ellas se dirigieron hacia Karin, las 5 Narukos y Karin empezaron una batalla de Taijutsu, Karin gracias a su Ojo de Kagura podía predecir los movimientos de Naruko con facilidad, aunque le costaba esquivar los golpes por la velocidad de Naruko. La Naruko original observaba con atención los movimientos de Karin con su Sharingan "_Su detección es muy rápida, aunque su velocidad no se compara con la mía_" pensaba Naruko.

"_**Tensa (Cadenas Celestiales)**_" exclama Karin. Una cadenas blancas salen del suelo atacando a los clones de Naruko, los clones fueron destruidos con rapidez "_Las cadenas del Clan Uzumaki_" pensó Naruko sorprendida. Las cadenas iban directo hacia Naruko, ella las esquivo con rapidez, pero las cadenas salían de nuevo hacia ella "No importa cuánto las esquivez, con el Ojo de Kagura puedo saber hacia dónde iras, es fácil para mi seguirte con facilidad con mis cadenas" decía Karin sonriendo.

"Parece que Naru-Chan la tiene difícil" dice Tsuruko "Su oponente es una Kunoichi del tipo Sensor, a pesar que Naruko es del tipo Sensor, esa chica tiene un mejor control que ella" dijo Kurenai "Parece ser que Naruko tendrá que encontrar otra salida" decía Naruto sonriendo "_**Kouyoumo (Sueño Hoja Carmesí)**_" exclama Naruko. Una neblina roja cubre a Naruko, ella desaparece dentro de la neblina "Ese es uno de los Genjutsus de Kurenai" decía Kakashi observando el Jutsu con su Sharingan.

Tanto Naruto y Tsuruko activaron sus Sharingan para observar con mejor atención el encuentro "_Kurenai no tiene la necesidad de observar la batalla con un Sharingan, ella posee un extraño don de poder ver a atreves de los Genjutsus con mucha facilidad, nadie en el pueblo está seguro si se trata de un Kekkei Genkai, ni siquiera Hokage-Sama está muy seguro de esa habilidad_" pensaba Kakashi observando disimuladamente como Kurenai observaba la batalla.

"Un Genjutsu, ya te lo dije, eso no funcionara conmigo, el Ojo de Kagura puede detectarte con mucha facilidad" dice Karin. Ella saco un kunai rápidamente, ella movió su brazo hacia atrás. Un choque de kunai se escuchó en el lugar, Karin había detenido el ataque de Naruko, ella observaba a Karin con sorpresa "Un Genjutsu que te oculta del enemigo mientras tu atacas por la espalda, es algo cruel no crees?" pregunto Karin sonriendo "Somos Kunoichi, las reglas no existen" responde Naruko sonriendo.

"Ríndete de una vez, mi Ojo de Kagura puede encontrarte donde sea, mientras que mi Cadenas son el ataque perfecto para un Shinobi de velocidad, no tienes escapatoria" dice Karin sonriendo con arrogancia "He de admitirlo eres buena, pero has estado presumiendo tanto de tu Ojo de Kagura que prácticamente me dijiste como funciona, eso es una gran desventaja" dijo Naruko sonriendo "Que dijiste" decía Karin con enojo "_Naruko tiene razón, explicar el funcionamiento de un Jutsu al enemigo es un error muy grande_" pensó Kurenai.

"Ya sé cómo funciona el Ojo de Kagura, después de todo mi madre es una experta al usarlo, mi problema es que jamás lo había visto en acción, después de lo visto contigo ya sé de qué es capaz, incluso ya tengo un método para contrarrestarlo" dice Naruko sonriendo "Estás mintiendo, el Ojo de Kagura no tiene fallas" dijo Karin "Te voy a mostrar el primer Jutsu que aprendí de mi Sensei" decía Naruko sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el bello rostro de Kurenai "Ya veo" susurro Kurenai sonriendo.

"_**Kori Shinchuu no Jutsu (Técnica de la Mente Astuta)**_" exclama Naruko. Ella observo con su Sharingan a Karin directamente a sus ojos, Karin miraba todo a su alrededor algo confundida "No siento ningún cambio, parece que tu Jutsu fallo" dice Karin sonriendo con arrogancia "Eso crees" dijo Naruko sonriendo "_**Shunpo (Pazo Veloz)**_" exclama Naruko. Ella en un instante desapareció del lugar, Naruko apareció frente a Karin sorprendiéndola, Naruko lanzo una patada dándole en pleno rostro a Karin mandándola a volar "_Que demonios, mi Ojo de Kagura no pudo detectarla_" pensaba Karin sorprendida.

Naruko apareció encima de Karin, ella lanzo unos kunai pero Karin los esquivo rápidamente. Naruko empezó atacar a Karin con Taijutsu, Karin apenas y podía esquivar los golpes "_Que pasa, porque no puedo predecir sus movimientos_" pensaba Karin preocupada "Terminemos con esto Karin, _**Magen Jabaku Satsu (Ilusión Demoniaca. Muerte de Prisión Arbolea)**_" exclama Naruko. Ella desapareció convirtiéndose en pétalos de cerezo esparciéndose por los aires, de pronto un enorme árbol sale detrás de Karin, las ramas atraparon los brazos y piernas de Karin.

En ese instante, Naruko empezó a salir del árbol, en su mano esta un kunai, ella lanzo el kunai hacia la cabeza de Karin. De pronto Karin estaba tirada en el suelo, sobre ella estaba Naruko, ella tiene sus piernas sobre los brazos de Karin, en su mano esta un kunai, el kunai apuntaba directamente hacia el cuello de Karin "_Un Genjutsu_" pensó Karin sorprendida "Ríndete" ordeno Naruko. Ella tiene una mirada fría en su rostro "_Ella va a matarte_" pensaba Karin asustada "Me rindo!" grito Karin algo aterrada "La ganadora del quinto combate, Uzumaki Naruko! Cof!" exclama Hayate.

"Muy bien!" exclama Tsuruko y Naruto con entusiasmo. Kurenai solo observaba a Naruko con una sonrisa "_Ha mejorado. Naruko entiende mejor el concepto de ser un Shinobi Sensor y sus fallas_" pensaba Kurenai con una sonrisa "Como es que mi Ojo de Kagura no pudo detectarte?" pregunto Karin. En su rostro una expresión de miedo era vista fácilmente "La técnica de la Mente Astuta hace que pierdas la percepción de la dirección, pero mi Sensei lo modifico un poco, este Jutsu manipula tus sentidos" responde Naruko.

"De esta forma hice perdieras el control de tu Chakra desactivando tu Ojo de Kagura sin que te dieras cuenta" dijo Naruko "_No puedo creerlo, ella en realidad pudo vencer el Ojo de Kagura_" pensaba Karin sorprendida "_La hija de Kushina-Sama, sin duda es una genio al igual que su madre, una digna heredera del Clan Uzumaki_" pensaba Fuuka sonriendo "Ha crecido mucho" pensó Hiruzen observando a Naruko "_Ahora espero ver que tan bueno eres Naruto_" piensa Hiruzen observando a Naruto.

"Lo has hecho muy bien Naru-Chan" dice Tsuruko sonriendo "No esperaba menos de mi hermana" decía Naruto sonriendo. El acariciaba con su mano el largo pelo rubio de Naruko, un sonrojo puede observarse con facilidad en el rostro de Naruko "_Naruko sin duda es buena, su nivel actual no es comprado con el de un Genin, supongo que Naruto es mejor que ella. Sensei, los estás viendo, sin duda estarías orgullosos de ellos_" pensaba Kakashi observando a los gemelos Uzumaki.

_Aya Tenten vs Sabaku no Temari_

"Por favor, ambas participantes pacen al frente Cof!" dice Hayate. Tenten y Temari aparecieron en medio del cuadrilátero "Otro miembro de Suna, esto será interesante" dijo Neji "Ve por ella Tenten!" grito Lee "_Voy a ganar, después del anterior combate estoy muy entusiasmada_" pensó Tenten sonriendo. Temari solo observaba a Tenten con una mirada aburrida "Que comience el sexto combate! Cof!" exclamo Hayate "Terminare esto en un instante" decía Tenten. Ella dio un gran salto, de su pantalón saco dos rollos "_**Soushouryuu (Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes)**_" exclama Tenten.

De los rollos cientos de armas aparecieron lanzándose hacia Temari, eran kunai, shuriken, espadas, dagas, cuchillos, hachas y navajas. Temari saco el gran abanico de su espalda "_**Kamaitachi no Jutsu (Técnica Oz de la Comadreja)**_" exclama Temari. Ella agito su abanico, una gran ráfaga de viento golpeo las armas mandándolas a volar, la ráfaga golpeo directamente a Tenten, el viento provoco varios cortes en el cuerpo de Tenten. Temari cerró su abanico "He terminado" dijo Temari con aburrimiento. Tenten empezó a caer.

Antes de que Tenten cayera al suelo, Temari la cacho con su abanico lastimándole la espada a Tenten, ella quedo inconsciente al instante "_Una usaría del Elemento Viento, ella es buena_" pensó Naruto "La ganadora del sexto combate Cof! Sabaku no Temari" dice Hayate. Temari lanzo a Tenten hacia las armas tiradas en el suelo, antes de que Tenten tocara el suelo, Lee apareció atrapándola con sus brazos "Acasos piensas matarla" dijo Lee "No me importa, por mi puedes llevarte a esa inútil" decía Temari. Lee se lanzó hacia Temari.

"_**Konoha Senpu (Remolino de la Hoja)**_" exclama Lee. El lanzo una patada hacia Temari, ella uso su abanico para bloquear la patada de Lee "Eso es todo" dice Temari sonriendo "Ya basta Temari, ya te declararon vencedora, deja de perder el tiempo con ese inútil" dijo Gaara. Lee observaba con enojo a Gaara "Tranquilo Lee, muy pronto les mostraras los fuerte que eres" decía Gai sonriendo "Ya quiero ser el siguiente!" grito Lee con entusiasmo "No me gustaría pelear contra Lee" dice Naruto sonriendo "Porque lo dices?" preguntó Tsuruko. Naruto solo sonrió observando a Tsuruko.

_Fuu vs Choujurou._

Fuu y Choujurou pasaron al cuadrilátero "El séptimo encuentro está por empezar Cof! Comiencen!" exclama Hayate "_**Hiramekarei Kaihou (Liberación de Hiramekarei)**_" exclama Choujurou. El saco su espalda un gran objeto envuelto en vendas blancas, las vendas se caen dejando a la vista una gran espada con dos mangos "_**Chakra Nagashi (Flujo de Chakra)**_" exclama Choujurou. La gran espada fue envuelta en una capa de Chakra de color azul, el Chakra toma la forma de un martillo, Choujurou se lanza hacia Fuu "_**Hiden Rinpugakure no Jutsu (Técnica Secreta. Ocultación de Polvo de Escamas)**_" exclama Fuu.

Un polvo brillante salió de la boca de Fuu, el polvo brillante se expandió distrayendo la vista de Choujurou, el fallo su ataque con la espada "Esto será demasiado fácil" dice Fuu fríamente "_**Sasu (Picadura)**_" exclama Fuu. Un Chakra de color rojo envolvió el brazo de Fuu "_Esta sensación_" pensó Naruto sorprendido. Yugito y Gaara observaron a Fuu con gran interés. Fuu lanzo un golpe dándole de lleno en el estómago a Choujurou, la fuerza fue tanta que Choujurou escupió sangre, el cayó al suelo inconsciente "La ganadora del séptimo encuentro, Fuu! Cof!" exclama Hayate.

"_Esa chica es una Jinchuuriki_" pensó Naruto sorprendido "Ni-Sama, sentiste esa sensación?" pregunto Naruko algo confundida "_Parece que Naruko también puede sentir el Chakra del Bijuu y por lo que veo ellos dos también_" pensó Naruto observando a Naruko, Yugito y Gaara "Esto es lo que tiene que mostrar la villa más cruel de todas, creo que Kirigakure es un fraude" decía Fuu burlándose de Choujurou. Haku y Suigetsu observaban a Fuu con ira "Pagaras por eso" dice Suigetsu enojado "Tranquilo Suigetsu, la veremos en las finales" dijo Haku fríamente.

_Uchiha Tsuruko vs Shibuki._

"Llego la hora" dice Tsuruko sonriendo. Ella salto hacia el cuadrilátero, Shibuki la estaba esperando "Es un honor poder pelear con tan hermosa mujer" dijo Shibuki sonriendo "Gracias, pero el que me adules no te servirá para ganar" decía Tsuruko sonriendo "Valió la pena el intento" dice Shibuki suspirando "Cof! que comience el octavo encuentro!" grito Hayate. Tsuruko lanzo unos shuriken hacia Shibuki "_**Katon Housenka Tsumebeni (Elemento Fuego. Uñas Carmesí de las Llamas del Fénix)**_" exclama Tsuruko. Los shuriken fueron envueltos por fuego.

"_**Mizu no Tatsumaki (Tornado de Agua)**_" exclama Shibuki. Un tornado de agua salió de la boca de Shibuki estrellándose con los shuriken de fuego, estos caían al suelo con facilidad "Lo siento mucho, pero creo que contra mi estas en desventaja" dice Shibuki sonriendo "Eso veremos" dijo Tsuruko "_**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego. Técnica Gran Bola de Fuego)**_" exclama Tsuruko. De su boca una gran bola de fuego salió disparada hacia Shibuki "_**Takigakure Ryu Mizukiri no Yaiba (Estilo de la Cascada. Espada de Agua Cortante)**_" exclama Shibuki.

Una espada de agua empezó a formarse en el brazo derecho de Shibuki, el agito su espada hacia la bola de fuego, en un instante la bola de fuego desapareció "Vez lo que te digo" dice Shibuki sonriendo "_**Sharingan!**_" exclama Tsuruko. Sus ojos cambiaron a rojo con 3 tomoes "_**Genjutsu Karasu no Yuugata (Técnica Ilusoria Anochecer de los Cuervos)**_" exclama Tsuruko. Ella observo con su Sharingan los ojos de Shibuki. En un instante, el lugar se oscureció, miles de cuervos surcaban los cielos, el cuerpo de Tsuruko flotaba en el aire.

"_Tsuruko puede usar con gran facilidad los Genjutsus de Itachi-Kun_" pensó Kurenai observando la batalla "Esto no me detendrá, _**Kai (Liberar)**_" exclama Shibuki. El ambiente volvió a su normalidad, Tsuruko apareció detrás de Shibuki con un kunai en la mano, en un rápido movimiento, Shibuki se voltio y agito su espada, Tsuruko fue partida a la mitad "Has perdido" dice Shibuki sonriendo. En ese instante, el cuerpo de Tsuruko desapareció convirtiéndose en cuervos "_**Karasu Bunshin (Clon de Cuervos)**_" dijo Shibuki sorprendido.

Tsuruko apareció detrás de Shibuki "_**Kanashibari no Jutsu (Técnica de Paralisis)**_" exclama Tsuruko tocando la espalda de Shibuki son su mano. Al instante Shibuki dejo de moverse "Mierda!" exclama Shibuki sorprendido "_Esa es la jugada que uso Kurenai con Zabuza, es increíble que Naruko y Tsuruko hayan aprendido los movimientos de Kurenai tan rápido_" pensaba Kakashi asombrado "Eso fue todo. Con eso no podrás moverte en 30 minutos" dijo Tsuruko "La ganadora del octavo encuentro Cof! Uchiha Tsuruko!" exclama Hayate "_Uchiha" _pensó Temari observando a Tsuruko.

_Tsuchi Kin vs Nara Shikamaru._

"Vaya, me toco con una chica" dice Shikamaru con aburrimiento "Ese es el chico de la sombra, será fácil vencerlo" dijo Kin sonriendo. Ambos saltaron hacia el cuadrilátero "Destrózala Shikamaru!" gritaba Ino con entusiasmo "Que comience el noveno encuentro! Cof!" exclama Hayate "_**Kage Mane no Jutsu (Técnica de Manipulación de Sombra)**_" exclama Shikamaru. La sombra de Shikamaru se extiende hacia Kin "Eso es lo único que sabes hacer" decía Kin sonriendo. Ella esquivo con facilidad la sombra "No podrás alcanzarme con esa sombra" dice Kin sonriendo.

Kin lanzo unos senbon, pero Shikamaru agacho su cabeza esquivando los senbon, estos se insertaron en la pared _**¡Cling!**_ Se escuchó un sonido en la pared "Cascabeles, ese un truco muy usado. Luego lanzaras senbon normales entre unos senbon con cascabeles para distraer al enemigo con el sonido" dice Shikamaru sonriendo "Hablas mucho, porque no peleas" dijo Kin sonriendo. Ella lanzo unos senbon hacia Shikamaru, el los esquivo "_Debo tener cuidado con los senbon ocultos_" pensaba Shikamaru. _**¡Cling!**_ Escucho Shikamaru a sus espaldas.

"_Cómo? Detrás de mi_" pensó Shikamaru. El volteo hacia atrás, el pudo observar como los anteriores cascabeles estaban sujetos a unos hilos muy delgados, los hilos venían desde las manos de Kin, ella hacía sonar los cascabeles jalando los hilos con su mano "_Me distrajo con los cascabeles_" piensa Shikamaru sorprendido "Muy tarde" dijo Kin. Ella lanzo unos senbon, estos se insertaron en los brazos de Shikamaru, el rápidamente se saca los senbon "_**Kage Mane no Jutus (Técnica de Manipulación de Sombra)**_" exclama Shikamaru.

La sombra de Shikamaru salió directamente hacia Kin, pero ella de un salto la esquivo "Eso no servirá" dice Kin sonriendo. De pronto Kin se paraliza "Que! Mi cuerpo no se mueve" dijo Kin confundida "Existo" decía Shikamaru sonriendo "De que estas hablando, tu sombra no está por ninguna parte" dice Kin confundida "Aun no te has dado cuenta?" pregunto Shikamaru sonriendo "Fíjate en los hilos, no pueden mostrar una sombra así a esa altura" dijo Shikamaru. Se puede observar en el suelo unas líneas muy gruesas de color oscuro, son las sombras de los hilos de los cascabeles.

"Yo puedo reducir y aumentar mi sombra a mi gusto, use la sombra de los hilos para atraparte" dice Shikamaru sonriendo. En ese instante la sombra de los hilos empezó a expandirse, en ese momento Shikamaru agarro un shuriken, Kin hizo lo mismo "No seas estúpido, si me atacas tu también saldrás herido" dijo Kin "Eso lo sé" decía Shikamaru "Que demonios intentas hacer?" preguntó Kin. Shikamaru lanzo su shuriken hacia Kin, ella lanzo el suyo hacia Shikamaru, antes de que el shuriken tocara a Shikamaru el agacho su cabeza hacia atrás.

Kin hizo lo mismo, en ese momento Kin choca su cabeza con la pared, ella cayo inconsciente después del golpe "Has caído. Un buen Shinobi siempre tiene que tener en cuenta el campo de batalla, el shuriken solo fue una distracción para que no notaras la pared" explico Shikamaru "El ganador del noveno encuentro, Nara Shikamaru! Cof!" exclama Hayate "Así se hace Shikamaru!" gritaba Ino "Buen trabajo" dice Chouji sonriendo "Hasta el vago sabe pelear" dijo Naruko sonriendo "Es hábil" decía Tsuruko algo sorprendida "No lo quiero como enemigo" dice Naruto sonriendo.

_Uzumaki Naruto vs Inuzuka Kiba._

"Esto es genial, ahora le mostrare a ese Uzumaki quien es el Alfa" dice Kiba sonriendo "Es mi turno" dijo Naruto sonriendo. Ambos bajaron al cuadrilátero rápidamente "Cof! Decimo combate, Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto!" exclama Hayate "_Muéstrales Naruto-Kun_" pensó Kurenai sonriendo observando a Naruto "Vamos Ni-Sama, tu puedes hacerlo!" gritaba Naruko con entusiasmo "El va ganar" dice Tsuruko sonriendo "Lo siento Nai-Chan, pero tu chico no lo tendrá fácil" dijo Anko sonriendo "Quieres apostar" decía Kurenai sonriendo.

"Comiencen! Cof!" exclama Hayate "_**Shikyaku no Jutsu (Técnica en Cuatro)**_" exclama Kiba. El se puso sus manos en el suelo, en un instante le crecieron sus colmillos y garras en pies y manos, Kiba se lanzó hacia Naruto, en un momento el apareció frente a Naruto, Kiba golpeo a Naruto mandándolo a volar "Esto ya término" dice Kiba sonriendo "De que hablas, esto apenas comienza" dijo Naruto. El se levantó del suelo sin problemas "Si eso es lo más rápido que puedes ir, entonces esto será fácil" decía Naruto sonriendo "_**Shunpo (Paso Veloz)**_" exclama Naruto.

Naruto apareció frente a Kiba, el lanzo una patada dándole en el rostro a Kiba, el salió volando por los aires "Usa todo lo que tengas Kiba, porque esta vez no me contendré, _**Sharingan**_" exclama Naruto. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos con 3 tomoes "Me parece perfecto, vamos Akamaru" dice Kiba. Dentro de su ropa salió un pequeño perro blanco, Kiba le lanzo una pequeña píldora, cuando Akamaru comió la píldora su pelaje cambio a color rojo, el se volvió más salvaje.

"_**Juujin Bunshin (Clon de Hombre Bestia)**_" exclama Kiba. En una explosión de humo, Akamaru se convertido en Kiba "_Así que vas a usar eso_" pensó Anko sonriendo "_La técnica secreta el Clan Inuzuka, el hombre bestia_" pensaba Kurenai observando la pelea "Ahí vamos Naruto, _**Gatsuga (Colmillo sobre Colmillo)**_" exclama Kiba. El y Akamaru se lanzaron hacia Naruto con forma de remolinos "Puedo verlos claramente" dijo Naruto sonriendo. El observaba a ambos con su Sharingan "_**Shunpo (Paso Veloz)**_" exclama Naruto.

Naruto esquivaba los ataques de Kiba y Akamaru con gran velocidad "_Es extraño, puedo verlo todo con más claridad, antes mi visión no era así, que demonios ha pasado_" pensaba Naruto "_**Un incremento de Chakra, el poder que liberaste en el Bosque de la Muerte te dio un incremento de Chakra, parece ser que ese incremento aumento tu visión**_" se escuchó la bella voz de una mujer dentro de Naruto "_Esa voz otra vez_" pensó Naruto sorprendido "_**Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer, Naruto-Kun**_" decía la bella voz.

En un instante Naruto saco un kunai "_**Senka (Flor de Velocidad)**_" exclama Naruto. En un instante uno de los dos Kiba fue cortado siete veces por Naruto, el Kiba dañado exploto en una nube de humo revelando que era en realidad Akamaru "_Siete golpes, Naruto-Kun ha aumentado la velocidad de ataque, antes solo podía atacar una vez, pero su Chakra se agotaba con facilidad. Has mejorado muchísimo Naruto-Kun_" pensó Kurenai sonriendo "Akamaru!" grito Kiba preocupado "Vamos Kiba, esto todavía no termina" decía Naruto fríamente.

Detrás de Naruto, Kiba pudo ver la silueta de un enorme zorro rojo de nueve colas con unos ojos rojos con rasgadura "_Que demonios es eso_" piensa Kiba asustado "_Su concentración ha cambiado, se siente más serio pero a la vez mas aterrador_" pensó Kakashi "_Que demonios es ese chico, uso una de las técnicas del Rayo Negro con gran facilidad_" pensaba Anko sorprendida "_Su Chakra se siente más frio y pesado, no es cálido como antes_" pensó Kurenai sorprendida "_Esta sensación es_" pensó Naruko. Gaara, Yugito y Fuu observaban a Naruto sorprendidos "Es hora de acabar con esto" dijo Naruto fríamente.

"_**Hanshafu (Paso Reflejado)**_" exclama Naruto. Usando una gran velocidad, Naruto crea 15 reflejos en el aire de el mismo "Clones de Sombras?" pregunta Kiba confundido "_Su velocidad es tan rápida, que crea reflejos de el, es como si usara varios clones_" pensaba Kakashi observando la batalla con su Sharingan "_**Uzumaki Rendan (Ráfaga Uzumaki)**_" exclama Naruto. A gran velocidad, Naruto apareció frente a Kiba, le dio una patada en el estómago, un golpe en el pecho, un golpe en el rostro, un golpe en la mandíbula y una patada en la mandíbula mandándolo por los aires.

Naruto apareció en el aire sobre Kiba "Esto es todo" dice Naruto. El le dio una gran patada en la cabeza mandándolo hacia el suelo estrellándose en el, al contacto con el suelo Kiba quedo inconsciente "El ganador del décimo encuentro, Uzumaki Naruto! Cof!" exclama Hayate "Así se hace Ni-Sama!" exclama Naruko con entusiasmo "Ya sabía que ganaría" dice Tsuruko sonriendo "_Ver a Naruto-Kun usando el Hoho me recuerda mucho a Kouta-Sama y Minato-Sama_" pensaba Kurenai sonriendo "Quien será el siguiente" dijo Naruto sonriendo observando a todo el mundo.

* * *

**No olviden dejar un Comentario, Queja u Opinión, para cualquier duda manden un mensaje directamente hacia su servidor xD**


	14. Capitulo 13

**Perdonen el Retraso, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 13 – Preliminares (Parte 3)

Konoha. Base Oculta de Ne…

Una mujer vestida con una falda negra corta que llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, una blusa negra sin mangas que se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, resaltaba su cintura y sus pechos Copa-D, tiene puestas unas medias negras y sandalias negras, unos guantes negros, encima una capa negra con capucha que tapaba su rostro, lo único que podía verse dentro de la capucha era parte de su pelo negro y un par de ojos de color rojo con 3 tomoes "He terminado" dice la mujer. Ella tiene un sable en su mano.

Alrededor de la mujer, están 10 cuerpos muertos de Anbus de Ne "10 cuerpos, ya tengo el primer elemento, aun me faltan 2 más" dice la mujer. Ella saco un rollo "_**Fuuin (Sello)**_" exclama la mujer. En un instante, los 10 cuerpos desaparecieron en una nube de humo, esta nube se inserta dentro del rollo sellándose "Es hora de ir por los siguientes elementos, la Máscara del Shinigami dentro del Templo Uzumaki y la Sangre de un Uzumaki de sangre pura" dijo la mujer "_**Magenkyou Sharingan**_" exclama la mujer.

Los ojos rojos de la mujer cambiaron, ahora tenía una flor de loto de color negro con un iris de color rojo "Muy pronto regresaras a la vida, aún hay algo que tienes que hacer" dice la mujer "La Konoha que una vez deseaste ya no existe hermano, los Senju la convirtieron en un dominio de poder y arrogancia, tu sueño es muy lejano" dijo la mujer. Un par de lágrimas caían de sus bellos ojos rojos "_**Kamui (El Poder de Dioses)**_" exclama la mujer. Ella desapareció del lugar en un remolino dimensional.

Bosque de la Muerte. Torre Central

_Hyuga Hinata vs Hyuga Neji_

"_Mierda_" piensa Kiba enojado mientras es subido a una camilla "_Hinata_" pensó Anko con preocupación "_Esto promete ser una buena batalla_" pensaba Hiruzen con una sonrisa "Por favor los contrincantes acérquense! Cof!" exclama Hayate "Nunca me imaginé que pelearía contra usted, Hinata-Sama" dice Neji "Neji" susurro Hinata con tristeza "Acaso son hermanos?" pregunto Sakura confundida "No, ambos están relacionados, son parte de uno de los Clanes más fuertes de Konoha, el Clan Hyuga, ellos son primos" responde Kakashi.

"Que comience el combate! Cof!" exclama Hayate "Te diré algo antes de empezar Hinata-Sama, no vales como Ninja, eres demasiado blanda para ser una Kunoichi, ríndete ahora" dice Neji "Hablas mucho Neji" dijo Hinata desafiante. Una mirada de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Neji "_**Byakugan!**_" exclama Hinata. La venas alrededor de sus ojos crecieron, sus ojos tienen una sombra oscura en medio de sus pupilas "Byakugan?" pregunto Sakura "Es el Kekkei Genkai del Clan Hyuga, un Doujutsu que supera incluso la visión del Sharingan" explico Kakashi.

"Parece ser que el ser alumna de Anko ha afectado el autoestima de Hinata" dice Kurenai sonriendo "Hinata se ve más segura de si misma" dijo Tsuruko sonriendo "_**Byakugan!**_" exclama Neji. Las venas de sus alrededor de sus ojos crecieron, una sombra oscura apareció en medio de sus pupilas "_**Juken!**_" exclaman Hinata y Neji. Ambos tomaron la posición del estilo de Taijutsu Hyuga, ambos empezaron a lanzar palmadas hacia el otro, pero estaban muy parejos, uno lanzaba un palmada y el otro lo cubría con su palma "Son rápidos" decía Naruko. Naruto observaba la pelea seriamente "_Esto será muy reñido_" pensó Kurenai.

Hinata rozo la cintura de Neji con su palma "_Me ha alcanzado_" pensó Neji sorprendido "Lo rozo!" exclamo Naruko sorprendida "Ha sido un leve golpe" dice Naruto "_Hinata está presionando_" piensa Shino "_Así se hace Hinata_" pensaba Anko sonriendo. Ambos lanzaron una palmada, ambas palmadas dieron en el pecho del contrincante "Arg!" exclama Hinata escupiendo sangre de su boca "_Eso fue muy duro_" pensó Neji. De su boca un pequeño rio de sangre es visto "_No es la misma Hinata de antes_" pensaba Neji "Aun no acabamos" dijo Hinata.

Hinata se levantó las mangas de su chamarra, muchos puntos negros son vistos en sus brazos "Eres bueno Neji" dice Hinata sonriendo "_Increíble_" pensó Kakashi "_No pude verlo_" piensa Anko "_No es de extrañar que se le considera un genio_" pensaba Hiruzen "_Pero no es el único con daños_" pensaba Kurenai. Neji empezó a quitarse las vendas de sus brazos, sus brazos tenían varios puntos negros "Parece ser que no fue el único en golpear" dijo Neji observando sus brazos "Has mejorado mucho Hinata-Sama" decía Neji "Arg!" exclama Hinata escupiendo sangre de su boca "_Esto es malo! Su golpe fue más fuerte que el mío, Neji causo más daño que yo_" pensaba Hinata.

"_Un golpe más para Hinata y esto habrá terminado_" pensó Kurenai "_Hinata, no te sobre esfuerces_" pensaba Anko preocupada "_Ambos son muy buenos, estoy seguro que hasta Sasuke tendría problemas con ambos_" piensa Kakashi "_Creo que debo aumentar su entrenamiento después de las preliminares_" pensó Kakashi. Neji y Hinata lanzaron una palmada, ambas palmadas dieron en el estómago de ambos, Neji y Hinata salieron volando por la fuerza del golpe "Ugg!" se quejaba Hinata de dolor. Una pequeño rio de sangre caía de su boca "Cof! Cof! Cof!" tosía Neji por la falta de aire.

"_Al final no pude hacerlo_" pensó Hinata "_No! Aun no!_" pensaba Hinata. Ella apenas se podía mantener de pie "_Neji posee más fuerza física y un mejor control de su Chakra, es lógico que sus golpes sean más fuertes y causen más daño que los de Hinata_" piensa Kurenai "Porque no te rindes, no ves que apenas puedes mantenerte de pie" dice Neji "El destino me dio la victoria desde que nací, nunca me podrás vencer, alguien como tu jamás podrá ser la heredera del Clan Hyuga" dijo Neji "Eres demasiado ciego para entenderlo Neji" decía Hinata. Una expresión de enojo apareció en el rostro de Neji.

Neji se lanzó hacia Hinata con su mano levanta, antes de que tocara a Hinata, 5 personas aparecieron deteniendo a Neji. Anko, Gai, Hayate, Kakashi y Kurenai detuvieron a Neji agarrando sus piernas, brazos y cuello "Me prometiste que no te dejarías llevar por el rencor Neji" dice Gai "Porque la protegen, acaso es uno de los privilegios de ser la heredera del Clan Hyuga" dijo Neji "Hinata tiene razón, eres demasiado ciego para entenderlo" decía Kurenai enojada "Dame una razón para no matarte ahora mismo" dice Anko con frialdad. En ese momento, Hinata cayo inconsciente.

"Hinata" dice Anko. Ella rápidamente va a checar la condición de Hinata "El ganador del onceavo encuentro, Cof! Hyuga Neji" susurro Hayate. Una fría mirada apareció en los rostros de Naruto, Tsuruko y Naruko, rápidamente los médicos entraron para llevarse a Hinata fuera del cuadrilátero en una camilla "Por favor, todos regresen arriba, pasaremos al doceavo encuentro, Cof!" decía Hayate. Todos los Jounin regresaron a su lugar, solo Anko no regreso, ella fue junto con Hinata "Espero que Hinata se encuentre bien" dice Naruko "Ella estará bien, no te preocupes Naruko" dijo Tsuruko.

_Yuki Haku vs Shimura Sai._

"Los contrincantes, Cof! Por favor pasen al cuadrilátero" dice Hayate. Haku y Sai pasaron rápidamente al cuadrilátero "Cof! Que inicie el encuentro" dijo Hayate. Rápidamente Sai saco un pequeño pergamino en blanco, un pincel salió de la manga de su playera, Sai empezó a dibujar a gran velocidad "_**Chouju Giga (Imitación de Imagen Súper Bestias)**_" exclama Sai. Del pergamino, la imagen de 4 leones salió y se lanzaron atacar a Haku, ella empezó a esquivar los leones con gran agilidad y velocidad, Haku salto "_**Suiton. Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua. Técnica Misil Dragón de Agua)**_" exclama Haku.

En el aire, una gran cantidad de agua empezó aparecer, el agua tomo la forma de un dragón, el dragón se lanzó hacia los leones, el impacto destruyo por completo a los leones, una gran cantidad de agua quedo en el cuadrilátero "_Increíble, esa chica pudo crear agua con el aire, no había visto eso desde Tobirama-Sensei_" pensó Hiruzen sorprendido "_Ella es buena, su nivel sin duda es la de un Jounin_" pensaba Sai observando a Haku "_**Sensatsu Suisho (Mil Agujas Mortales)**_" exclama Haku. El agua alrededor del cuadrilátero se elevó, rápidamente el agua tomo la forma de cientos de agujas.

Todas las agujas de agua se convirtieron en hielo, las agujas salieron disparadas hacia Sai, el apenas podía esquivar las agujas, algunas de ellas se enterraron en su cuerpo "Te tengo" dice una voz detrás de Sai. Cuando el voltea, observa a Haku detrás de el "_Cuando fue que_" pensó Sai sorprendido. Un senbon apareció en la mano de Haku "_**Nise no Shi (Falsa Muerte)**_" exclama Haku. En un rápido movimiento, Haku entierra el senbon en el cuello de Sai, el al instante cayó al suelo inconsciente, su vista estaba en blanco "La ganadora del doceavo encuentro, Yuki Haku, Cof!" exclama Hayate.

Los médicos entraron rápidamente al cuadrilátero para llevarse a Sai a la enfermería "No se preocupen, despertara en 3 horas" dice Haku. Ella se retiró a su lugar "_Haku ha mejorado mucho, ha usado su control del viento para crear agua, sin duda su Kekkei Genkai es impresionante_" pensó Naruto sonriendo "Te veré en las finales Naruto-Kun" susurro Haku pasando a lado de Naruto "Ahí nos veremos Haku" susurro Naruto sonriendo "Quedan 8 participantes, 3 de Konoha, 1 de Oto, 2 de Kumo, 1 de Suna y 1 de Kiri, aún quedan 4 combates más" dice Tsuruko observando a todos.

_Rock Lee vs Sabaku no Gaara._

Gaara apareció en medio del cuadrilátero por medio de su arena "Por fin mi turno!" grito Lee. El bajo rápidamente al cuadrilátero "No sé qué técnicas use ese chico, pero no podrá vencer a Gaara" dice Kankuro "No lo subestimes, Lee es fuerte" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Que comience el treceavo encuentro! Cof!" exclama Hayate. Lee se lanzó hacia Gaara "_**Konoha Senpu (Remolino de la Hoja)**_" exclama Lee. El lanzo una patada hacia Gaara, pero de pronto, de la vasija en la espalda de Gaara, una gran cantidad de arena salió protegiendo a Gaara de la patada de Lee "_Arena_" pensó Lee sorprendido.

La arena empezó atacar a Lee, pero el la esquivo alejando rápidamente de Gaara "_Es un Jutsu algo extraño_" pensó Kakashi. Lee se lanzó hacia Gaara, el empezó a lanzar puños y patadas, pero todos eran detenidos por la arena "_No se ha movido ningún centímetro_" pensó Lee "A pesar de lo rápido que es Lee. Sus ataques no surten efecto" dice Sakura sorprendida "La defensa de arena de Gaara es impenetrable, nadie jamás ha podido herir a Gaara" dijo Kankuro sonriendo "_Ya veo_" pensaba Naruto "_**Sharingan!**_" exclama Naruto. Sus ojos de volvieron rojos con 3 tomoes "_Debo observar esta batalla con cuidado_" pensó Naruto.

La arena empezó atacar a Lee, pero Lee lo esquivo saltado a una de las estatuas dentro del cuadrilátero "Lee! Suéltalos!" grito Gai "Pero Gai-Sensei, me dijo que los soltara en caso de emergencia" dice Lee "Olvida eso, tienes mi permiso" dijo Gai "Muy bien!" grito Lee entusiasmado. El se quitó los calentadores de sus piernas, en sus piernas están unas pesas, Lee empezó a quitárselas "Ahora me siento más ligero" decía Lee. El dejo caer sus pesas "Vaya estupidez" dice Kankuro "Incluso quitándose esas pesas, no podrá con la defensa de arena de Gaara" dijo Temari sonriendo. Cuando las pesas de Lee cayeron al suelo, una enorme cráter se creó en el suelo.

Todo el mundo quedo sorprendido ante lo ocurrido "Enserio te pasas Gai" susurro Kakashi "Vamos Lee!" grito Gai. En un instante, Lee desapareció de la vista de todos, el apareció detrás de Gaara, Lee lanzo un golpe, el golpe de Lee fue tan rápido que pudo traspasar la arena. Gaara observaba lo ocurrido con sorpresa "_Que rápido_" pensó Kakashi "_Parece ser que tendré que aumentar mi entrenamiento_" pensaba Naruto sonriendo. Todo el mundo observaba sorprendido, Lee empezó atacar con puños y patadas, todos los ataques atravesaban las arena, estaba a pocos centímetros de tocar a Gaara.

"Lee es un especialista en Taijutsu" dice Gai. Lee apareció sobre Gaara "_**Konoha Goriki Senpu (Fuerte Remolino de la Hoja)**_" exclama Lee. El lanzo una patada a gran velocidad dándole de lleno en la cabeza a Gaara. Temari, Kankuro y Baki observaban lo ocurrido sorprendidos, un pequeño rasguños apareció en la mejilla de Gaara "Comencemos este espectáculo" dijo Lee sonriendo "_Ha logrado golpear a Gaara_" pensó Temari sorprendida. Lee desapareció, unas gran cantidad de patadas y puños empezaron atacar a Gaara, la arena apenas y podía alcanzar los ataques, Gaara trataba de localizar a Lee, pero no podía ver la velocidad de Lee.

"Estoy aquí" dice Lee apareció frente a Gaara. Lee golpeo el rostro de Gaara mandándolo a volar "_Apenas y puedo seguir sus movimientos_" pensaba Kurenai observando el encuentro. Gaara observo a Lee con gran frialdad, la arena de Gaara empezaba a envolverlo "_**Suna no Yoroi (Armadura de Arena)**_" susurro Gaara. La arena empezó a envolver a Gaara convirtiéndose en una segunda piel "_Maldición, si sigue así perderá el control_" pensó Kankuro asustado. Lee empezó a soltar las vendas de sus brazos, a gran velocidad, Lee empezó a correr alrededor de Gaara "Vamos, ataca de una vez" dijo Gaara.

"Tú lo has pedido" dice Lee. El apareció frente a Gaara "_**Konoha Shofu (Corriente de la Hoja)**_" exclama Lee. El lanza una patada hacia arriba golpeando la mandíbula de Gaara, el salió volando por los aires "Urg!" exclama Lee de dolor. Gaara observo con cuidado las acciones de Lee, las vendas en la manos de Lee empezaron a envolver el cuerpo de Gaara "_**Omote Renge (Loto Primario)**_" exclama Lee. El agarro a Gaara con sus brazos, ellos empezaron a caer en picada hacia el suelo, cuando se estrellaron una enorme nube de humo se hizo presente en el cuadrilátero.

De la nube de humo, Lee salió sano y a salvo, el respiraba agitadamente, cuando el humo se disipo, se puede ver el cuerpo de Gaara dentro de un enorme cráter "Has ganado Lee!" grito Sakura. En ese momento el cuerpo de Gaara empezó agrietarse, pequeños pedazos de arena caían de su rostro, era un cascaron de arena "_**Suna Kawarimi no Jutsu (Técnica de Remplazo de Arena)**_" susurro una voz detrás de Lee. Cuando el volteo, pudo observar como Gaara salía de una enorme pila de arena "Ju ju ju" reía Gaara "_Se ha despertado por completo_" pensó Kankuro asustado "_**Ryusa Bakuryu (Tsunami de Arena)**_" exclama Gaara. Una enorme ola de arena empezó atacar a Lee.

La arena golpeo a Lee estrellándolo en la pared, el cuerpo de Lee empezó a temblar "_Mi cuerpo duele, ya empezó el afecto de usar el Omote Renge_" pensó Lee. La arena empezó a ir tras el, pero Lee uso su velocidad para esquivar la arena "_No me rendiré_" piensa Lee determinado "Sin duda alguna, Lee es un genio del trabajo duro" dice Naruto sonriendo "Quiero enfrentarme a el, sin duda quiero enfrentarme a el" dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa. Kurenai observo a Naruto con una media sonrisa "_Naruto-Kun sin duda es único_" pensó Kurenai sonriendo.

"_Neji, Sasuke y Naruto, no pienso perder por nada del mundo_" pensó Lee "_**Hachimon Tonko (Ocho Puertas Internas)**_" exclama Lee. Todos los Jounin observaron sorprendidos a Lee "_Ese chico puede abrir las ocho puertas_" pensaba Kurenai sorprendidas "_Gai, que demonios le has enseñado a este chico_" piensa Kakashi. El bajo su máscara dejando libre su Sharingan "_**Kaimon (Puerta de la Apertura), Kyumon (Puerta del Descanso), Seimon (Puerta de la Vida) y Shomon (Puerta del Dolor)**_" exclama Lee. Un aura verde empezó a envolver el cuerpo de Lee, las venas en su rostros empezaron a crecer, sus ojos se pusieron blancos, su piel empezó a cambiar de color, paso a ser de color rojo.

"_Increíble_" pensó Kakashi "_Esto es irreal_" pensaba Kurenai sorprendida. Lee se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Gaara, el apareció frente a Gaara, Lee lanzo una patada hacia arriba dándole en la mandíbula a Gaara mandándolo a volar. La velocidad y la fuerza de la patada de Lee ocasiono una onda de choque que destruyo parte del cuadrilátero "_Que velocidad_" pensó Kakashi sorprendido observando todo con su Sharingan "_Esto es increíble_" piensa Naruto sorprendido observando la batalla con su Sharingan "_Este chico no es normal_" pensaba Kurenai sorprendida.

Lee empezó a golpear a Gaara en el aire, Gaara volaba en diferentes direcciones mientras era golpeado por Lee "La arena ya no puede seguir el ritmo de Lee" dice Tsuruko sorprendida observando la lucha con su Sharingan "_Mi armadura de arena no aguantara mucho_" pensó Gaara. Los músculos de Lee empezaron a doler "_Sus músculos no aguantaran mucho_" piensa Kakashi "_Enserio ese es Lee_" pensaba Neji viendo el encuentro "Es hora del último golpe, _**Tomon (Puerta del Cierre)**_" exclama Lee "_**Ura Renge (Loto Escondido)**_" exclama Lee. El golpeo el estómago de Gaara con la palma de su mano "_**Suna (Arena)**_" susurro Gaara. El salió disparado hacia el suelo estrellándose en el, un enorme cráter se formó en el suelo.

Una enorme onda de choque golpeo todo el cuadrilátero haciendo temblar la torre del bosque de la muerte. Gaara está en medio del cráter, debajo de el una enorme cantidad de arena "_La arena lo ha protegido de la caída y su armadura de arena lo protegió todo lo que pudo del último ataque de Lee_" pensó Kurenai "_Imposible_" pensaba Gai sorprendido. Lee cayó al suelo sin fuerzas, Gaara levanto su mano con algo de esfuerzo, la arena se lanzó hacia Lee, la arena atrapo el brazo y la pierna de Lee "_**Sabaku Soso (Funeral de la Cascada de Arena)**_" exclama Gaara. La arena aplasto el brazo y la pierna de Lee rompiéndoselas por completo.

"Ah!" grito Lee de dolor "_**Sabaku Kyu (Ataúd de Arena)**_" exclama Gaara. Una gran cantidad de arena salió disparada hacia Lee, pero antes de que tocara a Lee, alguien se interpuso en el camino dispersando la arena. Maito Gai había parado la arena de Gaara "Porque lo salvaste?" pregunto Gaara "El es mi preciado alumno" responde Gai "El ganador del treceavo encuentro es Sabaku no Gaara! Cof!" exclama Hayate. Después de eso Lee cayo inconsciente, el fue agarrado por Gai, rápidamente Gai lo llevo hacia los médicos "_Diste lo mejor de ti Lee_" pensó Naruto. El observo a Gaara con gran frialdad.

"**Shukaku no Ichibi**" susurro una voz dentro de Naruto "_Un Bijuu_" pensó Naruto observando a Gaara "Siento tener que decir malas noticias, pero por las heridas de este chico, el jamás podrá seguir siendo un Shinobi" dice el medico a Gai. Una mirada de sorpresa apareció en los rostros de todos "Ja! Nadie puede vencer a Gaara" dijo Temari sonriendo. En ese momento, Naruto apareció frente a Gaara, por un leve momento, Gaara observo que los ojos de Naruto era de color rojo con 6 aros, de pronto cambiaron a color rojo con una rasgadura en medio.

"Quiero que recuerdes esto Uno. Nos veremos en las finales, si me llega a tocar pelear contigo, recibirás toda mi furia y la del Nueve" dice Naruto. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Gaara, pero de pronto una sonrisa apareció en su rostro "Tu eres igual que yo Uzumaki Naruto, bien, madre esperara con ansias tu sangre" dijo Gaara sonriendo fríamente "Los mismo va para ustedes Dos y Siete!" grito Naruto. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, unas expresiones de sorpresas aparecieron en los rostros de Fuu y Ni Yugito "_Ni-Sama_" pensó Naruko con tristeza observando a Naruto.

_Darui vs Houzuki Suigetsu._

"Por fin voy yo, que lentos fueron" dice Darui "Ya es hora de jugar, tengo rato esperando mi turno" dijo Suigetsu. Ambos saltaron al cuadrilátero "Que comience el catorceavo encuentro! Cof!" exclama Hayate "Aquí voy" decía Suigetsu. El saco la espada de su espalda, el se lanzó hacia Darui, pero el detuvo su ataque con una gran espada "Esa es una buena espada" dice Suigetsu "Gracias" dijo Darui. Ambos comenzaron una lucha entre espadas, ambos estaban dando golpes al mismo tiempo "_Nuestra habilidad con la espada es igual, esto no terminara pronto_" pensó Darui "Tsk! Esto se está volviendo molesto" decía Suigetsu.

"_**Suika no Jutsu (Técnica de Hidratación)**_" exclama Suigetsu. El cuerpo de Suigetsu empezó a convertirse en agua "De esta forma tu espada no me tocara" dice Suigetsu sonriendo. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Darui "Ya veremos eso" dijo Darui sonriendo. El se lanzó hacia Suigetsu, otra serie de golpes con espada empezó "_Solo necesito un golpe_" piensa Darui "Aunque logres golpearme, tu espada no podrá atravesar de mi cuerpo de agua" decía Suigetsu confiado "_**Raiton (Elemento Rayo)**_" exclama Darui. Su espada fue envuelta en pequeños relámpagos.

"No puede ser" dice Suigetsu sorprendido. Darui ataco con su espada, pero Suigetsu se cubrió con su espada, el rayo de la espada de Darui empezó a traspasar la espada de Suigetsu "_Maldición, soy débil contra el rayo_" pensó Suigetsu. La espada de Darui se insertó en el cuerpo de agua de Suigetsu, la espada quedo estancada a mitad del estómago de Suigetsu, pequeñas descargas eléctricas corrían por el cuerpo de agua de Suigetsu "Eso es todo para ti" dijo Darui "Maldición" decía Suigetsu. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado por completo.

"Me rindo" susurro Suigetsu "Cof! El ganador de catorceavo encuentro es Darui!" exclama Hayate "Vaya! Parece que seré solo yo en las finales, espero que Zabuza-San y Mei-Sama no se enojen con Choujurou y Suigetsu" dijo Haku suspirando "Solo faltan dos encuentro más para terminar las preliminares del Examen Chunin! Cof!" decía Hayate "Pasaremos al siguiente encuentro, el quinceavo encuentro está a punto de comenzar! Cof! Cof!" dice Hayate. Aburame Shino, Shi, Akimichi Chouji y Kinuta Dosu observaban el tablero con gran atención.

_Aburame Shino vs Shi._

* * *

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios. n.n**


End file.
